The Lion of Jericho: A Medieval Love Story
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Princes, Kings, traitors and rogues! A story of Medieval love and war. The ultimate prize: Prince Adam. Who will win his heart? Step into a world of the past where love is as fierce as the heart of a lion and adventure is around every corner! Further plots and warnings will be found at the start of the story. So come on in and read the tale of Prince Adam.
1. And So, They meet

_**A/N:** **WARNINGS: M/M Slash, Mpreg, language, adult situations and description of war. If any of these things aren't to your taste, please heed the warnings and do not read. ** While this story is set in Medieval times, the language is more "modern" as most people find the Thees and Thous confusing and hard to read (and hard to write lol). However, all descriptions of war machines, ships, arms and armor were researched to be as historically accurate as possible. Also a side note should be made, marriage at the time was only a legal matter, and wasn't yet considered as Holy, therefore, actual marriage ceremonies took place on the Church steps, in front of the closed-door. After the ceremony however, there would then be a service of blessing inside the Church. I will try to remember to explain other customs of the time, if the need arises. If you ever have any questions about a subject, please feel free to PM me any time. The world of the CopeCalTor Basin is from my mind, I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I make no profit. I hope you enjoy the story and remember, everything has a point. All reviews are much appreciated, even a word or two can be encouraging. ENJOY!_

He was being lazy and he knew it, and he really didn't care. He wasn't interested and tired of his studies and bored with his duties. "He" was Christopher Jericho, son of King Theodore of Jericho. He was also known as Prince Lionheart. He'd earned the name because he'd single-handedly fought off a party of twenty-five highway men as they attempted to rob his father's coach. A trap set by the robbers had caused the Royal Guard to chase in the wrong direction, leaving the King and his son unprotected. When the band attacked, Prince Christopher held them all at bay until the Guard returned and killed them.

Word of young Jericho's bravery spread and the people of the tiny Kingdom gave him the name, Lionheart or sometimes he was simply called, The Lion of Jericho.

Christopher was much like a young lion. His shoulder length hair was the tawny gold of a lion and his heart was fierce. He was nearly six feet tall, lean but muscular from the armor he wore. He was twenty-one years old and single.

Chris got up from his chair and stretched with a yawn. He went to the window and looked out. It was too nice of a morning to spend it indoors. He knew Father William would be waiting for him in the library. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn. He knew his education was a privilege few could afford or the opportunity to have.

Over the years, his father had managed to collect several books and manuscripts and a vast collection of maps. He admired the artistic talents of the monks that oversaw the collections, as they made copies of pages for study. Now he just wanted a few hours alone, to just be a lazy boy.

Lionheart quietly left the small castle and went to his favorite place, a large oak tree in the middle of a green, fragrant field. He sat with his back against the tree, his blue eyes were half closed as he let his mind wander.

Chris was the only son and sole heir to his father's kingdom. He was in no hurry to become King, for that would mean the death of his father. That was something he prayed was a long, long time away. Chris' mother, the beloved Queen Loretta, had died three hours after he was born. King Theodore never remarried and Chris was his prized possession. He loved and spoiled his only son. However, he made sure Christopher was well-educated and trained in the Rules of Knighthood.

King Theodore's proudest moment had come last year, on the twenty-first anniversary of Chris' birth. The young Prince had earned his Spurs and was made a Knight of Jericho. The celebration feast lasted three days.

Prince Lionheart dressed in a deep blue, velvet tunic, his sword belted at his side. His muscular legs encased in black hose and he wore boots that ended just above his knees. He was clean-shaven and his long hair was neatly tied at the base of neck with a leather band.

So there, propped up against the tree sat Prince Christopher of Jericho. He was just thinking about returning to his studies, when to his left he saw two young men gathering wild flowers. Chris thought they must be serfs from the village, because there was no guard with them.

Prince Lionheart rose and thought he would see what the two boys were doing. After all this meadow was the King's private property and those wild flowers were not just for common servant boys to pick. He decided he'd better have a word about the laws of Royal property. He wasn't an overbearing Prince, but he liked everything in its proper place and this was not the proper place for two servant boys...

The two young men were glad for a few moments alone as they left the road where their carriage had broken a wheel. They wandered into the nearby meadow. They were on their way home after being away for a year in Paris. They had lived with the Duchess of Copeland, the Aunt of one of the two boys. Their carriage had thrown a wheel and it would take most of the morning for the driver and four guards who rode with them to fix it.

The two boys were Prince Adam de Copeland and his servant, John Cena, who was older but shorter than his Prince.

John was six feet tall and twenty years old. He was of a stocky build and extremely strong. He was the Prince's personal servant and a good friend as well. They were more like brothers, but John was very aware of his place in the Royal Household. His father was part of the Household as well, as the head of the Royal Mews.

It had been a natural choice for Adam's "mother" "Queen" Shawn. He knew the two boys got along well and John had been raised properly. Cena would never betray Adam or lead him into danger.

Prince Adam was the youngest of two sons. His parents were King Hunter Von Helmsley and his husband, "Queen" Shawn de Michaels Von Helmsley. Because of an ancient and unbreakable law, the country of Copeland could only have one King. Hunter wanted Shawn as an equal on the throne, so it was decreed that it would be acceptable if Shawn agreed to be called, "Queen". He did agree and was properly crowned on their wedding day, twenty-five years ago.

After several miscarriages and nearly lost hope, Shawn gave birth to Prince Christian. The Prince was now twenty-one and was very much his father's son.

Shawn continued to hope and pray for another child, hopefully a Princess. He wasn't disappointed when Adam was born eighteen years ago. He was as beautiful as a boy could be and not be a girl. Adam was very much his birth father's child. While Christian was hard and course, Adam was fair and gentle. The brothers were very close and loved each other dearly. Adam took after Hunter in a few ways. He was very tall, at six feet four inches and he had a strong jaw line. However the rest of his looks favored Shawn.

The young Prince was lithe but strong. He trained for Knighthood alongside his brother. Adam's hair was long, falling way past his shoulders, nearly to the middle of his back. It was thick and full and fell in soft waves.

His eighteen year old eyes were like costly, green emeralds. They changed color to fit his moods. Normally, they were a sparkling light green, but when angered they would almost become black. His smile could charm the wildest beast, and his laughter was like an angels.

Prince Adam could be a bit vain and spoiled at times, much like Shawn. He could also be as sly as a fox and if pushed, a bit devious. He was loved by everyone and many had asked for his hand. So far, his parents had rejected them all.

Adam had just spent a year attending the great and costly University at Paris. He and John had lived with King Hunter's sister, Duchess Stephanie of Copeland.

She had been raised by their Uncle Thomas of Copeland who had lands in France, near the great city of Paris. Copeland had been in dispute when She and Hunter were children. Their father sent Stephanie to Thomas to be safe and there she happily stayed. She would miss Adam as she had no children of her own. She never chose to wed, but she was happy and had a good life.

Prince Adam said he wanted to stretch his legs and walk a bit while the wheel was fixed. Sir Jeffery Hardy, Adam's bodyguard and best friend looked around. The meadow looked safe enough and John was with him. He also knew Adam could fight and was deadly with a sword. Hardy just told them not to go too far.

Adam and John wandered off into the meadow to rest and have a picnic. Jeffery was wary but he was needed to help lift the carriage and again, he knew Adam could take of himself.

As he and John settled on a blanket, Adam noticed a handsome young man approaching. He had the distinct look of a noble. Hardy also noticed the approaching man, but there was nothing he could do about it, they were lifting the heavy carriage, or trying to. He trusted John to protect his charge.

The Prince of Jericho approached the two young men. He immediately recognized the mark of Royalty. Adam was wearing a deep purple tunic. Emblazoned on the front was a rampart unicorn, outlined in costly silver thread. Much like the rampart Lion on Chris' own tunic. The other boy was clearly a servant.

John stood, his eating knife drawn, but pointed it down, it was a stance of warning to the approaching man. Adam also stood, he put his hand on John's arm, he too recognized Royalty. This man was his equal.

When Chris got a good look at the young Royal, his heart leapt. The young man was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Adam's pretty green eyes went wide. The man approaching was like a young male lion. He was the most handsome creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Greetings. Welcome to my land. I'm Christopher of Jericho, Prince son of King Theodore of Jericho." Chris' voice was warm and strong, yet soft and welcoming.

John bowed, "I present His Royal Highness, Prince Adam de Copeland, son of King Hunter and "Queen" Shawn Von Helmsley de Copeland."

"Greetings Prince Adam. Is that your carriage? Throw a wheel? The road is bad, we've had a lot of recent rains," Chris' eyes never left Adam's as he spoke. They were like beautiful emeralds.

"Thank you. Yes, my guards are trying to repair it. We just wanted to get home. Alas, we shall be delayed. Do you think you could send help?" Adam asked, his voice was a bit deep, but it was clear and soft.

"Yes. Come with me to the castle. I'll send men and the wheel wright. You'll be on the road soon. May I?" Chris offered his arm to the beautiful prince.

"John, go tell Jeffery, then come to the castle. If... it is alright? My father would wish it," Adam said to both men.

"We shall wait," Chris nodded to the servant. John hurried to tell the head of Adam's personal guard who Chris was and were they were going.

Jeffery saluted Adam and John hurried back to his charge. Adam took Chris' arm and they began the walk to the castle.

When they arrived at the small castle, Adam smiled. It was smaller than his own home, but it was warm and cozy. He immediately felt as if he belonged there. It was like coming home after a long trip.

"Ah, there you are my boy. Father William is most vexed with you. You missed your lessons. Oh, who do we have here?" King Theodore asked as he saw visitors in his castle.

"This is Prince Adam de Copeland, son of King Hunter and "Queen" Shawn Von Helmsley de Copeland." Chris introduced the young visitor to his father.

Adam bowed properly to the King, "Greeting Your Majesty. My servant, John Cena," he introduced his companion.

John bowed deeply and remained silent. A servant never spoke to Royalty unless directly addressed. The King nodded to the servant. He might be a powerful King, be he knew the value of a trusted servant and he held them in high regard.

Chris explained about Adam's plight. As he did, thunder rumbled in the distance. It was the rainy season and sudden storms were nearly a daily occurrence.

Chris noticed that Adam's body trembled when the distant thunder rumbled. The green eyes were afraid. Chris hoped the storm would hold off, or the broken carriage could be stuck for a week. It had happened before.

King Theodore was issuing orders to his own servant, "Send the work horses out. They need to try to get the broken carriage out before the rains come. Send Marcus to oversee the work. He'll get it done," The servant bowed and hurried off.

"Hopefully, they can pull the carriage out, Prince Adam. My lands suffer during the rainy season. Jericho can become a giant swamp, but it makes rich soil for growing crops," King Theodore explained.

"My fathers will be worried. I am already a day late. My we borrow a carriage or riding horses so we can return home?" Adam asked in a worried tone. Adam knew his father Hunter often acted before he thought. Shawn was the quiet voice of reason in the Kingdom. The young Prince knew they would worry and if Hunter thought something had happened, he might send out the army.

"Of course, but I would be guilty of your death if something happened to you. The rains are dangerous on the mountain passage. I could not in good conscious let you have strange horses in such conditions. You are more than welcome in our home. You shall stay the night and we'll see what the morrow brings," The King spoke warmly but firmly.

"His Majesty is correct, my Prince. Better to wait the night," John said quietly to his friend.

Adam bit his lip, "My fathers... will worry..." the young Royal said in a worried tone. He knew Shawn would be especially concerned.

"That is easily solved," The King clapped his hands in an odd tempo. A young man appeared from seemingly nowhere.

The newcomer was tall and thin, but lithe and light on his feet. He had long black hair that tied at the base of his skull. His name was simply Morrison. He was the King's best messenger. He had the talent for being able to get anywhere, he'd never failed to get his messages to and from his destination.

"Compose a message and I'll send it with Morrison. He will get word to your fathers. That way they will know you are safe," King Theodore said as he extended his hand to a desk covered with writing papers and quills of the finest quality.

"Thank you. Jeffery should go with him, that way my father will know the message is not a forgery. Jeffery is fleet of foot as well," Adam said in a relieved tone.

"Very well. Compose your message and my son and I will see to your comfort as well as your household," Theodore held the chair as Adam sat at the King's desk. John stood just to Adam's left.

The King and his son left the young Prince to compose the message in privacy. Morrison had gone to prepare for his journey.

Adam licked the tip of the quill, then dipped it into the dark ink. He wrote his letter in very neat, almost artistic handwriting. He carefully explained what had happened and knowing Shawn, made sure to tell them he was not injured. He praised the Royals of Jericho and assured his parents he was safe and would be home as soon as the carriage was repaired and the weather was clear.

Adam finished the message and nodded to John. The servant lit the big wax pillar that sat on the desk. He picked up a stick of the red sealing wax and melted it to the large spoon used for that purpose.

While John did that, Adam took the Prince's ring off his right first finger. The servant dripped a puddle of red wax from the spoon next to Adam's Royal signature. The Prince pressed his ring into the wax, marking it as a testament to his signature.

John then made his special mark as a witness. When the wax had set and the ink had dried, The Prince carefully folded the letter. John then cut a length of binding ribbon, wrapped it around the letter then with more wax and the ring, sealed the ends of the ribbon together. The message was ready for delivery.

They waited for the Royals of Jericho to return. Adam giggled, he spoke in a near whisper to his servant friend, "The Prince of Jericho is most handsome, don't you think? I wonder if he is unwed?" Adam flushed as he spoke.

John smiled fondly at his charge, "he is most handsome. Are you finally thinking about marriage?

Adam was considered a very good catch. Many Princes, Dukes and Earls had tried to court the pretty blond. The young Prince was more interested in books than romance. Hunter was anxious for his sons to wed and give him grandchildren and heirs. Shawn was more patient about it.

Shawn didn't want his sons to go through what he did. His marriage to Hunter had been arranged. While he had found the new King, Hunter handsome, he didn't like being "forced" into marriage. Eventually though, Shawn fell deeply in love with Hunter and was glad to marry him. He wanted his sons to marry for love, right from the start.

Christian was posing a problem in the love department. While it was only a rumor, Shawn knew his eldest had an interest in Heath the Miller's son. Heath was a sweet boy, but not a drop of Royal blood flowed in his veins. While there was no law in Copeland about Royals marrying a commoner, there were laws that said a Royal with a commoner spouse could not sit upon the throne. That didn't really bother Christian.

It did mean however, that Adam would have to marry a Royal and produce and heir. So Shawn prayed for Adam to find love with a proper Royal. It was stressful.

"I might be, if it was someone like Prince Christopher. Well, I won't worry about that now... AACCK!" Adam let out a bit of a scream as the thunder clapped again. It was closer and louder this time.

The King and Prince were just returning to their guest when Adam screamed. They hurried to see what the matter was. When they entered the great room again, Father and son saw John hugging the Prince, he was humming a soft tune.

Chris felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he could hold the beautiful blond. He hurried over to his guest, "Are you alright Your Highness?" Chris remained formal, Adam had to be the one to give permission to use their first names.

"Yes. The... storms scare me just a little. My older brother and I were playing outside when a sudden storm came up. We sheltered under a large tree. Lighting struck and the thunder was so loud we both couldn't hear well for two days," Adam said a bit shyly. He hated his fear of storms.

"You are very lucky you were not killed! Come, I'll show you to your bed chamber," Chris said softly as he offered Adam his arm once again.

"Here is the message to my fathers. Thank you Your Majesty for everything. My fathers will be most grateful to know we are so well cared for," Adam said with a deep and proper bow to the older King.

"I am sure your fathers are just as kind. Morrison will leave shortly. Remember, dinner time son," The King said as he watched the boys leave. Chris gave his father a wave of understanding.

John quietly followed his Prince as they were led through the castle. The castle of Jericho was busy with activity and Chris pointed out the various rooms or tapestries the hung all the walls. The huge tapestries we not only works of art, they offered protection and insulation against the cold stone walls.

The bed chamber for Adam was large and airy. It was on the top floor of the Royal tower. There was even a small private room for John.

"My room is just across the hall. I brought you some sleeping clothes, in case yours are wet..." Chris was halted by another of the castle's servants.

"Your Highness, the carriage has been pulled to the mews. The wheel wright says it will take two days to fix all the damages. The trunks are downstairs," the older man informed the Royals.

"Thank you. Perhaps John will help with the Prince's trunks?" Chris said to Adam's servant.

John bowed and left the two Princes alone, something he wasn't too keen on doing. There was no choice, he had to over see the trunks. Many of Adam's jewels were in them, along with priceless books and manuscripts from his studies.

A clap of thunder pealed overhead. The storm was even closer. Adam jumped and trembled. Chris instantly took the young Prince into his arms. "Be calm, you will be fine," Chris cooed softly in Adam's ear.

Adam buried his head in the crook of the older Prince's neck. It felt so right to be in the strong arms. He held on to Chris as he trembled again as more thunder boomed. A small whimper escaped from his lips, he clung tighter to the Lion of Jericho.

"Hush now my pretty one. Nothing can harm you, I won't let it. You are so beautiful. I thought a fairy was walking in the meadow when I first saw you," Chris cooed softly again. He just wanted to take Adam's fears away.

The blond giggled, "I don't have wings! Everyone knows fairies have wings. You are very silly," his tone was almost childlike. Storms did that to him, it was the deep seeded fear.

"No, I am not silly, I am enchanted. Enchanted by beautiful green yes. You make my heart beat swifter..." Chris said softly. He couldn't help it, he kissed Adam's sweet lips. It was as wonderful as he knew it would be.

Adam was startled at first. No one had _ever_ kissed him before. Many had tired, but he always turned away and refused them. Adam closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling. He responded by kissing Chris back. It was awkward at first, but it didn't take long to get the hang of it.

Chris kept the kiss going. It just felt too wonderful and Adam tasted too good. He could tell it was probably the blond Prince's first kiss, so he patiently let Adam respond. It didn't take long for their lips to move in harmony with each other. Adam was so far gone into the kiss, he never heard the latest clap of thunder. He felt parts of his body stirring. Things were happening to his body he'd never felt before, all he really knew was that he liked it.

As much as he hated to end the kiss, Chris knew they had to breathe soon or the Angel of Death would come for them. It would be a wonderful way to die though. He reluctantly pulled his lips from Adam's. The two young Princes looked deeply into each others eyes. They knew they were meant for one another, it was as plain as the daylight.

"That was... wonderful," Adam said with a slight pant to his voice. His eyes sparkled like the brightest emeralds in the Crown Jewels of Copeland.

"Yes, it was. Are you... spoken for?" Chris just had to know if this handsome, beautiful Prince was free.

Adam blushed deeply, could Chris read his mind as well? "No... I'm not. I was going to ask you the same. Are you?" the Royal looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the Lionheart, Prince of Jericho.

"I'm free as well..." Chris' words were halted when the sound of servants was heard on the stairs. The two young Royals broke their embrace and acted like nothing had happened, or at least they tried.

The servants were too busy to notice the flushed faces of their masters. John was busily checking the contents of Adam's trunks. They had rescued them in time, all the contents were safe and dry.

"I must dress for dinner. Oh, we do dress for our meals. Father dines with his retainers. You have an hour. I'll come escort you, you shall sit on my left." Chris instructed the visiting Prince. Sitting to the left of a Royal was a position of honor, a place where only the most important people sat. Chris quietly left the pretty blond to prepare for dinner.

"Only an hour! John, help me!" Adam was in a panic. It usually took him at least two hours to dress for dinner, and that was with John and four others helping him.

Luckily Chris had ordered a bath brought in for Adam's use. John helped his Prince to bathe and wash his hair. Several minutes later, Adam sat still while John dried his long, blond locks with a thick towel. The long hair was put in a braid, then coiled on top of Adam's head. John placed Adam's small coronet style crown on his regal head, the braided mass kept the circlet in place.

The crown was made of silver. Sapphires and diamonds glittered as the firelight hit them. John dressed Adam in a silk tunic of sapphire blue. A large, silver stitched rampart unicorn emblazoned the front of the garment. The tunic fell to a length that ended just above Adam's knees. Black silk hose encased his long, curvy legs. Leather slippers of blue and silver covered his feet. Lastly a jeweled silver belt was fastened around his trim waist and rode low on his hips.

John had just finished when Prince Chris knocked on the door. John opened it with a deep, respectful bow. "You look beautiful, Adam," Chris said as he looked the blond over. Adam blushed. The issue about first names had never come up, it just seemed right, neither Royal cared.

Chris was just as handsome. His crown was gold and had a mix of gems including diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. It matched his gemmed belt. His tunic was black velvet and a gold rampart Lion was stitched on the front. Lionheart's hose were of black silk, and his slippers were golden leather.

"You are very handsome as well. What about John? Where does he eat?" Adam asked in a worried tone. He was concerned about his servant and other retainers.

"Do not worry. Justin will see to it John is taken care of, as well as the rest of your company," Chris informed the Prince. As if on cue, Justin appeared at the door. Justin held the same place in the House of Jericho as John held in the House of Helmsley de Copeland.

"Your Highness, your father would not like if I..." John's protest was interrupted by Adam. The young man knew what his servant was going to say.

"I will be fine. The King of Jericho honors my father by inviting me to dine. You just enjoy your meal and help see to the Guard." Adam said firmly as he placed his hand on top of Chris' offered arm. He let Chris lead him out of the room and to the dining chamber.

John smiled after his Prince. Justin lead him to their dining area. He filled the visiting servant in on all the Royal gossip. John just laughed, he would enjoy his evening.

When they arrived at the door of the banquet hall, Adam hesitated. He didn't like rooms full of strangers, he was horribly shy. It was easy at home, Shawn was there, as was his brother. They always made sure he was safe, especially Christian.

"It is alright Adam. You shall be right next to me. I'll protect you, and no one here even wants to harm you. It is just the Earls and their families. Come, Father does not like me to be late," Chris said in a comforting tone.

Adam smiled, he knew with Chris by his side he would be safe. He took a deep breath and stepped forward with the young Prince of Jericho. The trumpets sounded, the guests rose.

Howard, the Royal Harald of Jericho announced them, "Their Royal Highness's, Prince Christopher of Jericho and the King's guest, Prince Adam de Copeland, son of their Majesties Hunter and Shawn Von Helmsley de Copeland!"

Adam took another deep breath and walked with Chris... the evening had begun.

_Additional Author's Note: One of the things I am often called on, is that my characters fall in love too fast and too early in the story. For the most part, that IS a legit gripe, and I have tried to work on that aspect in my stories. However, in THIS story, Adam and Chris' "love at first sight" is VERY germane to the story as you will soon find out. So please, bear with me this time. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story! Lady Dragonsblood_.


	2. Royal Evening, Royal Morn

_A/N: It has come to my attention that I should make something clear. The Royal's of Copeland are the Hemsley's. The term de Copeland means OF Copeland or it can also mean "son of"- So for example, when they are announced it would be like saying Their Majesties, Hunter and Shawn Helmsley OF Copeland. In Medieval times, where someone came from was often part of their name, or who they were the son or daughter of, especially in Nobles. For the commoners, their occupations were often their last names. Heath Miller ... Heath son of the Miller. I spent a lot of time researching things like this... and I am sorry that some of you find it confusing. As for the descriptions of clothing, I simply thought people would enjoy reading about all the rich fabrics and jewels they wore. As for describing their hair, I wanted to help paint a picture of what they looked like. I hope that cleared up some of the confusion. I want to THANK all of you who read and reviewed... it means a lot to me. I worked really hard on this story and spent a lot of hours doing research to make it as real as possible. If there is anything you would like more information about, just let me know and I will try to clear it up! I hope you continue to read and hopefully enjoy the story. Thank you again, Lady Dragonsblood._

The royal dinner guests bowed as the two Princes entered and went to the King's table. The guests murmured quietly among themselves as the young Royal's were seated at the table at the head of the room. Most of the guests had of course, heard of Hunter. Copeland was a border-land, but further north than most people ventured. Still, Hunter was known as a powerful, but just King and "Queen" Shawn was well-loved.

"See, they approve. I told you it would be alright. Oh, Father is coming. Stand when I do," Chris said softly in Adam's ear.

The trumpets blared once again, Howard the Herald announced the King, "His Royal Majesty, King Theodore of Jericho!" The crowd rose and bowed deeply as the King moved to his table. He smiled and nodded at his subjects. When Theodore got to his table, Chris and Adam stood. The Princes bowed deeply and waited for the King to sit. When Theodore sat, everyone sat.

The Herold clapped his hands and magic happened. Servant after servant brought in trays and platters filled with food that was beautifully presented on the serving dishes. They served the Royal table first. Roasted meats, foul and fish, along with fruits and in season vegetables. There were many kinds of breads as well as watered and full wine.

Everyone bowed their heads as Father William blessed the meal.

His Majesty filled his platter of gold, then the two boys filled theirs. When they had taken their first bites, the guests began to eat as well. They laughed and talked softly.

Minstrels and court musicians played quiet songs, adding to the happy atmosphere. Adam liked it. It was a lot less formal than dinner with the retainers at his palace. Hunter wasn't fond of music, so they ate with talking only.

"So, Prince Adam, is your room to your liking? I thought you would appreciate being close to Christopher. I'm one floor up if you need anything," Theodore said with a smile and sip of wine.

"It's perfect Your Majesty. My fathers will be pleased I was so well cared for. Have you ever been to Copeland, Sire?" Adam asked politely. Shawn had taught him the art of conversation.

"I added a note to your fathers, assuring them you would be safe. When the roads are passable my son will see you home. I haven't been north in many years. I recall however, that it was beautiful up there. It is just easier roads for us to the South," the King explained to his young guest.

"What do you like to do? Do you play cards or chess? A musical instrument?" Chris asked Adam. He wanted to hear the pretty boy speak, the Lion of Jericho thought Adam's voice was almost lyrical.

"I play cards and chess. I can pluck at a lute. Reading is my great passion, I love books. I spent all my free time in the great libraries of Paris and the monasteries. I earned my Spurs last year, so I joust, do archery and wrestle. I'm not much of hunter, but I love to ride," Adam said with a soft blush. He would rather be kissing the young Lion next to him instead of eating or talking.

"Father and I usually have a game of chess after dinner and one day, the old man might beat me," Chris laughed as he teased his father. His blue eyes sparkled with love for his parent, but looked at Adam.

"He cheats, badly!" the King said with a sly wink. He could tease just as well as his beloved son. The three Royals softly laughed.

"I also have my Spurs. I like music, I play the lute and I compose a bit. I too love to read. I'll show you our library on the morrow," Chris said, his eyes had not left Adam since they sat down to eat.

Theodore noticed the love-sick look on his son's face. He thought the Prince de Copeland looked the same way at his son. A joining with King Hunter would not be a bad thing. The small strip of land between Jericho and Copeland was owned by King Bret von Hart, a rather ruthless ruler. He was at peace with von Hart, but that could change.

He'd been hearing rumors. Lord Barrett, a Briton, had been stirring things in Calgary, von Hart's Kingdom. King Theodore heard Barrett had told von Hart that he should expand his borders, taking parts of all the surrounding Kingdoms. The rumor included Jericho and Copeland and possibly Toronto as well. An alliance with Copeland could be very useful. He also wouldn't mind a few grandchildren. He thought the two Princes would create beautiful children. Grandchildren meant almost more than any land border.

The dinner ended. The King and two Princes got up to leave as the guests rose and bowed. The King led the young men to his chambers where his sitting room was. He and Chris always spent their evenings there in front of the fire, just being father and son. It was their favorite time of day. When the three Royals entered the room, the door shut behind them. The fire was cheerful. Sweet cakes and meats were on a table with watered wine.

Chris and the King removed their finery and Adam followed suit. His coronet was heavy and bothered his neck at times. When Adam had worked on obtaining his Knight's Spurs, he'd taken a horrible fall from his horse. It did break the horse's neck and nearly broke his. He healed, but often had headaches or neck aches, especially after wearing his full armor or Royal regalia. It was just part of his life and Adam managed it.

"We are very informal in here, just father and son. Call me Uncle if you wish, and if I may, you're just Adam?" Theodore said warmly as he sat in his favorite chair by the fire.

Adam smiled, "Of course, Uncle, please call me Adam. Thank you again for your hospitality, dinner was delicious."

Chris was pleased that Adam felt so comfortable and at ease. "Chess, father?" the young lion asked the nightly question.

"Why don't you boys play, I'll play the winner. This peppermint cake will be the prize," the elder Royal suggested to the youngsters as he indicated to the large, delicious looking cake.

Adam loved peppermint cake, he wanted to win. He and Chris sat on the floor in front of the fire, the chess board between them.

"You have any brothers or sisters?" the King asked as the Princes set the men on the board. The chess set was carved from wood by a master craftsman in the village, it was a work of art.

"An older brother, Christian. He is twenty-one and I'm eighteen. Our birth father, Shawn had a hard time with us, but we are both healthy," Adam said as his fingers deftly moved a pawn.

"Christopher's mother, Queen Loretta, had a hard time as well. She died three hours after Christopher was born. I miss her, she was a beautiful woman," the King spoke in a fond tone.

"I'm sorry. I want to have children some day. I'd rather do that than be a warrior. That's more for my brother," Adam said as he captured one of Chris' knights.

Chris grunted, Adam was a very good chess player. He was making him think. "You are a very good player," Chris mused as he moved a pawn to protect his queen.

"Peppermint cake is my favorite," Adam said seriously as he studied the board. It made Chris and his father laugh. Laughter didn't come easily to Theodore. Chris looked at his father. His heart swelled with deep feelings for the Prince who'd made his father smile.

"Father... um... Adam isn't spoken for. Do you think I would have a chance?" Chris asked quietly. Adam had excused himself to use the privy chamber, leaving Father and son alone.

Theodore smiled at his only child, "You are a Prince in your own right. Jericho will be yours, we are a small, but vital Kingdom. King Hunter would do well to accept your offer for Adam. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. I am quite sure Adam would not object to an offer of marriage. He wants children too, I would love to have grandchildren running around for me to spoil," the King replied to his son. Yes, he thought it was a fine idea indeed.

Their conversation ceased when Adam returned. Chris smiled as Adam sat back down to finish the game of chess. Adam easily won in a few more moves. Chris was impressed, there weren't many who could beat him.

"Are you ready to play, Father?" Chris asked with a bit of a pout. He hated loosing.

"No, I'm tired. Adam won the cake, you boys enjoy it. I am quite content," the King said warmly. He would rather Chris and Adam spend the time to bond together.

Meanwhile, at Castle Copeland, Shawn worried. There were two things on his mind. First, Adam was very late returning from Paris and secondly, the man Hunter was meeting with this very minute. Shawn paced the length of the Royal bed chamber over and over. Hunter said to give Adam one more day. So many things could have happened. Maybe they started late from Paris, perhaps they made an extra stop at some monastery. Hunter had reminded Shawn that Adam loved books.

Shawn of course, could only think of things like an accident with the carriage, mayhaps Adam had been kidnapped. He would wait one more day, but that was all. Adam was his baby. The "Queen" stopped pacing when Hunter entered the room. The King impatiently waved off all their servants, he just wanted to be alone with his beloved.

"Please, tell me you didn't agree to his offer?" Shawn looked worriedly at his husband.

Hunter sighed as he sat heavily in his chair by the fire. "I had to Shawn. I had to, he left me no choice. He will make a good husband for Adam. He does show care for him," Hunter tried to explain to his "Queen".

"Care? What about _love_ Hunter? I always promised myself our boys would marry for love." Shawn replied in a tear filled voice.

"I know, my pet, I know. But, we found love, perhaps Adam will too. Von Hart is a threat Shawn, especially with the Briton behind him. We don't need him as an enemy. Adam _will_ do his duty, he knows he is a Royal first," Hunter said hoping Shawn would eventually understand.

"We were lucky, I will admit that, but Adam is only eighteen, he's too young. Will he be King in his own right?" Shawn asked, his brow raised. He was not happy.

"My darling, you were only sixteen when we wed, so he _is_ old enough. Von Hart promised to treat him gently. He likes Adam very much. No, not in his own right. He will be King Consort. It's a good match my pet, you must understand that," Hunter said as he pulled Shawn into his lap.

"If I agree, then you must agree to this. _If_ Christian wants to marry the Miller's son, he can. At least one of my sons can marry for love. Promise me," Shawn asked firmly. He'd lost the battle for Adam, but he would see Christian happy.

"Alright. Heath is a good boy. If Christian wants to marry the red-head, I will not object," Hunter wasn't happy about a commoner in the Royal ranks, but he wanted Shawn happy.

"Thank you. I just pray Adam is safe. I'm so worried," Shawn buried his head on Hunter's shoulder, he prayed his baby boy was well.

"If Adam hasn't returned by sunset tomorrow, von Hart will take a search party out at sunrise the next day. You know he's probably curled up in bed with a book. There _is_ that big monastery and library on the border of Jericho and Calgary, von Hart's land," Hunter stated firmly. He was sure Adam was safe.

At Castle Jericho, Adam was unaware that he had just become betrothed to Bret von Hart. His future had been sealed and he wasn't there to speak his mind about it.

Adam was lying in a large comfortable bed. He was lost between the twilight of sleep and reality. He was thinking of the kiss Chris had given him as they parted ways at the door a few minutes ago. It had been as wonderful as the one before diner.

John was sleeping soundly in the little room off Adam's. He'd had a wonderful time. He'd met one of Prince Christopher's friends, Philip de Brooks, a Duke of Jericho. de Brooks had come to the kitchen for a goblet of water. He may have been a Royal Duke, but he felt he was able to get his own water. John had helped him find a goblet and they had talked almost all evening. It was very nice, and now John was off in a dream of his own.

During the night another storm approached. At first Adam slept through the distant thunder. However, as the storm neared, his sleep became more fretful. A flash and loud clap of thunder brought the Prince out of his slumber. When the next blinding flash and accompanying thunder boomed, Adam whimpered and dove under the covers. His hands covered his ears, he trembled. It was so loud and scary.

Prince Adam never heard the door to his chamber open. Chris entered, carrying a taper candle. He set the flaming stick of wax into a holder on the wall. There was another clash of thunder. The bed covers moved and a whimper was muffled. The older Prince laughed softly.

"I'm glad my being scared amuses you!" Adam's muffled words reached Chris' ears before the next attack of lighting and thunder.

Chris bit his lip, he knew it wasn't proper, but he lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to Adam. He pulled the shaking blond into his arms. "No, tis not funny. I am sorry. I am here, nothing is going to hurt you," Chris whispered in the Prince's ear. Adam immediately felt safe in the strong arms wrapped around him. Their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. It was perfection.

Another clap of thunder, the loudest yet, seemed shake the Castle its self. Adam pressed even tighter against Chris. He whimpered and tears filled his eyes. "Make it stop. Please make it stop!" the younger Prince cried out. Adam's body shook like he was standing naked and wet in a snow bank.

"Shush, I am here, my pet. Nothing will happen to you. As long as you are in my arms, nothing _will_ ever happen to you," Chris whispered, his arms pulled Adam in closer.

Adam turned in Chris' arms. He was now facing his comfort giver. "Has the devil bewitched me? We only just met, but... I love you," the words crossed Adam's lips in hot puffs. Even in the dark, Chris could see the honesty in Adam's shining eyes.

"The first moment I saw you in the meadow, I realized that the rest of the world seemed to vanish. You... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You are in my blood, spreading through my heart. If you are bewitched, then I am too. I love you. When I escort you back to your fathers, I will ask for your hand in betrothal, will you object?" Chris asked the Prince de Copeland, as he proposed marriage with all his heart.

"You... want to marry me? Oh Chris, no, I will not object! I love you! But what about your father? Mayhaps he wants you to marry someone else?" Adam was happy, but he knew often times marriages were political, love had nothing to do with it. To be able to marry for love was a rare thing indeed, especially for a Royal.

"He will not object. There is no one else. We don't need political protection, our land is at peace and has been since before I was born. Besides, he let you have the peppermint cake, he's never let me have it!" Chris said with a soft laugh.

Adam laughed as well. He looked so beautiful at that moment, Chris just had to kiss him. Their lips met in a furry that rivaled the raging storm. Their tongues danced together and hands caressed. Both Prince's felt stirrings in their lower regions, however this was a line that could not be crossed. To have relations before marriage was a mortal sin. Especially for Adam, he would be the one to carry potential heirs, he must be pure on his wedding night. Adam was so far gone, he never heard the next clap of thunder. They continued to kiss and tangle their fingers in each others hair.

John Cena was peering through the door. He'd woken up when he'd first heard his Prince whimper, Cena knew Adam would be afraid. He often slept with his young master during storms and he wanted to be there again if Adam needed him. The servant wasn't all surprised when the Prince of Jericho appeared to comfort Adam. He knew the two Princes had fallen in love with each other at first sight.

John hoped that Hunter and Shawn would approve. The servant had heard some rumors that Bret von Hart wanted Adam. It would be a good political marriage, but Adam would be unhappy. Von Hart wasn't the nicest person. He wasn't cruel, but he was gruff and firm. Adam would wither in that kind of marriage. The servant went back to his bed. He knew he could trust his Prince, Adam knew not to go too far. He wasn't going to stop the comfort the young Royal needed.

John thought about his evening with Duke de Brooks. The servant had been surprised someone of de Brooks' station would deign to be in the kitchen. The rest of the castle servants were eating their meal in their own dining room. It was the only time the cooks left the kitchen. John had been on his way to the privy when he saw the Duke.

He helped the man find a goblet, then filled the gold cup with water. The Duke intended to go back to the Royal banquet hall, but instead they sat and talked until the wee hours. John had learned that the Duke was one of Prince Christopher's best friends. He'd been the young Royal's sponsor during his Spur quest. They had become extremely close, and remained so.

The Duke told the story of the Lion of Jericho, how Chris had fought off a number of highway men alone. He'd use tricks of skill and bravery. The way Philip told it, it made the story come to life. John could have listened o the man talk all night. John also learned Phil lived in a grand manor just a few miles up the road. His land bordered the King's making him one of the protectors of Castle Jericho.

Cena was looking forward to seeing the Duke again. Philip had told him when the time came to escort Adam back home, he'd be riding along. It was part of de Brooks' duty as Chris' sponsor and friend. As John once again drifted off to sleep, he could hear the rain falling. For all the fuss the lighting, thunder and wind had put out, the actual rains were steady, but gentle. They created a soft lullaby as the drops splashed against the leaded glass window panes.

Inside Castle Jericho, all was quiet. A King slept soundly, dreaming of beautiful blond grandchildren. A servant dreamed of a polite Duke named Philip. Two young Prince's laid in each others arms, each dreaming of the other. Instant love was a wonderful thing, but it could also bring instant sadness.

At Castle de Copeland, the King and his "Queen" were also sound asleep. Shawn lay in Hunter's arms as he always did. The King's arms held Shawn tightly, it was the only time the harried Royal seemed to rest. During times away from his love, King Hunter never slept, nor did Shawn. They needed each other, they were life and breath each other. Shawn had always wished the same happiness for his own sons.

When he woke in the morning, Adam was alone in the bed. There was a note on the table next to the bed, he smiled when he read it:

"_My sweet Prince, _

_I will see you for breakfast. Dress is normal. I'll show you around the mews after. I love you. The Lion of Jericho"_

Adam kissed the expensive paper, then folded it back up, he would keep it forever. Adam smiled when John entered the chamber with hot water for washing.

Soon the Prince de Copeland was dressed and ready to go down for breakfast. Today's tunic was black, with a sliver unicorn. His belt was also sliver with sapphires. His black boots came up over his knee and his long hair tied at the base of his neck. He wore a lightweight silver circlet with a single, deep blue sapphire in the center. It was so light and delicate he hardly remembered he had it on, it was his favorite. It had been a gift for earning his Spurs last year.

"Prince Jericho said to come down to his father's chambers, where you played chess last night. They dine in private," John said quietly as he gave Adam's tunic a last going over with a boar hair brush.

"Thank you, John. You be sure to eat. You can have the day as you please, I'll be with the King and Prince. Thank you, John." Adam laughed, he was so happy he kept thanking his servant.

"You are in a good mood, Highness," John smirked. He knew the reason behind his master's joy. As a matter of fact, he was rather happy himself.

Adam bounded down the stairs two at time, until he got to the last set. He took a deep breath and walked down the remaining steps like a proper gentleman Prince should do.

Howard opened the door to the King's private chamber, "his Royal Highness, Adam de Copeland!" He stood aside to let Adam into the room. When the visiting Royal had entered, Howard closed the door, leaving the three men alone.

"Good Morn Uncle, your Highness," Adam said as he greeted father and son. His green eyes firmly planted on Chris. He sighed happily.

Both father and son wore purple tunics, black hose and boots. The rampart lion, visible on their tunics were stitched with an outline of seed pearls.

"Good morn, Adam. Please, join us for breaking the fast," King Theodore hugged the young visiting blond warmly. He then sat down at the small table to eat.

"Good morn," Chris whispered softly. He wanted to kiss Adam so badly, but didn't dare.

"Good morn," Adam said again in an equally soft voice. Chris wasn't alone in his thoughts of a kiss.

"Most people in love greet each other better than that," King Theodore said with a quirk of his lips. He was concentrating on eating some bread and boiled eggs.

That was all it took. Chris kissed Adam gently and sweetly, but it was filled with all his love. The King smiled. He guessed he'd better start writing a letter of betrothal to King Hunter von Helmsley de Copeland.

Holding Adam's hand, Chris led the beauty to the table. He held the chair for the Prince, then sat next to him. They ate of the good food. There were eggs, meats, bread and fruits. They drank a mixture of crushed strawberries and the juice of apples, it was delicious.

"Adam, I take it you would accept an offer of betrothal from my son?" Theodore asked with a wink.

The Prince de Copeland blushed, "Oh yes, I would and most happily so," he said softly.

"Is there any reason your father would object? There are no other offers?" the King asked with his brow raised. It would be a terrible faux pas to make an offer if there had been one made already.

Adam had no way of knowing about what had happened with Bret von Hart. He believed he was speaking the truth. "No, there are no other offers. My poppa, Shawn always said we would be allowed to marry for love. He doesn't want my brother and I to do what he had to do. My parents love each other now, but it wasn't always so in their early days. My brother is in love with our miller's son, so I see no reason I can't expect the same respect Christian gets. I love your son, I will accept your offer," Adam spoke honestly. His eyes confirmed his love for Chris.

"Then I welcome you to the House of Jericho. When Chris escorts you home, my offer will be sent. I shall pray for it to be accepted. Now, why don't you take Adam and show him around the palace and grounds. I have work to do," Theodore said kindly to the two Princes.

Both young men hugged and kissed the King, but at the door they both bowed deeply in respect. When they got to the Great Hall, Adam gulped and jumped behind Chris. Standing there was a huge man who looked more dead than alive.

Chris laughed, "No need to be afraid. Marcus, I present His Royal Highness, Prince Adam von Helmsley de Copeland. Prince Adam, this is Marcus Calaway, he keeps this place running smoothly. He's a wonderful friend," Chris spoke warmly as he introduced the two.

Marcus bowed low to Adam. When he rose, he smiled, Christopher was his special pet. He'd fed the newborn Prince with a rag dipped in milk, every two hours until a wet-nurse was found. Chris was alive today because of Marcus' tender, loving care.

"Your carriage is being repaired and your guards are enjoying the Knight's Hall. I'll send a picnic to the brook at noon. Last night was the last storm. The roads will dry quickly. Now, run along and enjoy yourselves before Father William changes his mind and locks you both in studies," Marcus said with a laugh. He was a very kind man with a sad past.

The Princes left the palace and went into the courtyard. A large fountain stood in middle, water cascaded from the mouth of a bronze rampart lion.

Chris took Adam to the Royal Mews. They saw to Adam's carriage horses, then to the people who were repairing the vehicle. They were doing a wonderful job. When workers, serfs, servants and villagers loved their Royals, it showed in their work. The work in Jericho was excellent.

They went to see the royal falcons and hawks. Chris proudly showed off his own Falcon, named "Ironwing". He was a beautiful bird and the Lion of Jericho had a deep affection for his pet. The bird showed affection for Chris in return, and seemed to show just as much for Adam. "Normally he doesn't like strangers, he has good taste," Chris teased. Adam just blushed.

The whole morning, as Chris took Adam around the castle grounds, they held hands and stole kisses when they could. Their love only grew. Just before lunch, Chris took Adam to his favorite place. In the south-east corner of the castle grounds, was another garden. He led Adam through and opening in the hedge that surrounded the hidden paradise.

Adam gasped, the flowers were in full bloom and fragrant. Drops of rain remained and added to the beauty as the drops shone like diamonds in the sun. It was even more beautiful that "Queen" Shawn's prize garden.

"It was my mother's favorite place. She planted them all. Marcus has cared for it ever since. He does a wonderful job. He told me all the history of every plant and flower and where mother got them," Chris spoke with emotion, a tear ran down his cheek.

"What's the matter my love?" Adam asked as he gently thumbed the tear away.

"I never knew her. I only hear things about how wonderful she was and how everyone loved her. I sometimes wonder if I was responsible for her death. I come here and talk to her. Does that make me strange?" Chris looked to his hopefully future husband and lover.

"No, I talk to my grandmother Judith all the time. She was poppa's mother, I barely remember her. She always smelled like roses. Thank you for sharing this with me. Our children will play here," Adam said firmly. He could already see their children enjoying the flowers and knowing their grandmother.

Chris picked a perfect miniature pink rose and tucked it into Adam's hair. He pulled the Prince in close and kissed him with all his love. The kiss was deepened and returned with just as much passion.

They went to the end of the garden where small brook ran through. It was the perfect place for a picnic. Marcus had sent the kitchen maids out with a nice lunch for the two young men in love.

Chris took Adam for a ride through the village in the afternoon. The people loved their Prince Lionheart and they took to Adam right away, especially the children. The Lion of Jericho's heart melted even more when Adam held the week old twins, a boy and girl, of the village baker's. Adam cooed softly at the adorable twins and everyone swore the babies smiled at him.

There was dancing that night after dinner and Adam flushed in Chris' arms. Adam laughed happily as he danced with the King. He never wanted to leave the happy kingdom of Jericho.

John was happy as well. He and Philip spent another evening in the kitchen talking. They also danced, but away from the prying eyes of others.

That night as Adam lay in his bed, he dreamed of a wonderful life with Chris and the people of Jericho. Little did he know that the fates had already destroyed his dreams...


	3. Home To Copeland

Sir Jeffery Hardy and Morrison rode through the main gates of Castle Helmsley de Copeland. They were greeted by Jeffery's older brother, Matthew. Years fell off the face of the head of the King's Guard when he saw his little brother. When Jeffery and Morrison dismounted, the younger Hardy was immediately in his brothers embrace.

"Where is the carriage? Where have you been? Prince Adam, where is he? Their Majesties are worried to death!" Matthew fired questions at his brother like shots from a cannonade. As they walked to the castle, Jeffery explained what had happened and introduced the messenger from Jericho. Matthew was happy that everyone was safe and Prince Adam accounted for.

Hunter and Shawn were breaking their fast in the King's private chambers. They were surprised when Matthew interrupted them. Normally, unless death was involved, no one dared disturb the Royal breakfast.

"Sir Matthew? We are at breakfast, is it important?" Hunter sighed, this was his private time of the day. He didn't like the interruption.

Matthew bowed more deeply than usual, "I am sorry your Majesties, but Jeffery has returned with a messenger from Jericho, he has a letter from Prince Adam."

"Queen" Shawn let out a cry before he could stop it, "Is he alright?! Send in the messenger! Quickly!" the worried parent ordered excitedly.

Morrison was shown into the chamber. Matthew made a brief introduction and the messenger handed over the two letters, one from Adam, the other from King Theodore of Jericho.

"You will wait to see if we send word back with you," Hunter dismissed the intruders, he was more worried about his younger son. The Knight and messenger bowed and left.

The King and "Queen" read their son's letter first. Like it had with Matthew, years seemed to drop off their faces. "Adam is fine! Thank you God..." Shawn read the note aloud and Hunter finally smiled, his boy was safe.

Hunter read the note aloud from King Theodore, _"Greetings Your Most Royal Majesties Helmsley de Copeland, As I am sure you know by now, your delightful son and Prince is safe within the walls of Castle Jericho. He is such a sweet, well-mannered boy, you must be very proud. He and my son, Prince Christopher have become fast friends already. Your beloved son is welcome here until his carriage is safely repaired and our roads north are passable. My son and his Royal Guard will escort Prince Adam home. You can rest assured he will be safely delivered back to you. Again, your son is a delightful guest and you would be most proud of him. I will be sorry to see him leave. With kindest and warmest regards, Theodore, King of Jericho" ._

"I'm so happy Adam is safe. You know Theodore don't you? Isn't Jericho known for its wonderful crops?" Shawn asked as he reread Adam's letter.

"I know _of_ him more than I know him personally. Met him once at the King's Council. Yes, they have excellent crops. Jericho borders Von Hart to their north. That small strip of land between us and Jericho to the south. Speaking of which, I better let him know Adam is safe," Hunter said as he began to eat with gusto. Now that their son was safe, his appetite had returned.

Shawn, being closer to his youngest, read between the lines of his son's letter. Adam sure spoke of Prince Christopher a lot. The "Queen" wondered if his son was in love. No, it couldn't be, love at first sight was only a poet's fantasy. He picked at his food, lost in thought. Shawn still wasn't overly happy with Adam's betrothal to Von Hart. He hoped this Prince of Jericho didn't pose a problem.

Hunter soon signaled for the table to be cleared. He also asked for the messenger from Jericho. He told Morrison he would write a short reply and then could be on his way back to Jericho with Sir Jeffery. In the mean time, he told Morrison he was welcome and would be given quarter until the message was prepared.

King Bret von Hart was still at Castle Helmsley de Copeland. He would stay until his betrothal banns to Adam were publicly posted. Bret had finished his food and was waiting to see his fellow Ruler. He was worried about his future Consort.

"Your Majesty; Their Majesties will see you now. They have word of the Prince..." Evan, one of the castle servants, was pushed aside as Bret hurried out of his chamber.

"What news?" von Hart asked as he rushed into the royal chamber of Hunter and Shawn. He was fairly frantic for word of his future Consort.

Shawn hastily explained what had happened and where Adam was and that he would be sent home when the carriage was repaired.

"That won't do. I will go to Jericho and bring Adam home. I'll leave within the hour," Bret replied without stopping to think.

"No, Bret. Better to wait. You wouldn't want the King of Jericho to think we don't trust him. Adam will be home soon enough," Hunter spoke wisely. Royal politics was a delicate game that required great skills and patients to play.

Even as hot-headed and impatient as Hunter could be, Bret von Hart was even more so. An even temper was not his strong suit. "It would not be an insult for a man to escort his betrothed. It would be expected," Bret argued in a low voice.

"True enough. If the banns were posted. Adam doesn't even _know_ yet. Please Bret, wait for him to return," Shawn said with calm reason.

Von Hart knew Shawn was right. It would look like they didn't trust King Theodore of Jericho. "You're right Shawn, I'm just impatient to see my betrothed," Bret's face softened as he thought of the pretty, young blond.

Von Hart talked with the Royal couple a bit more, then he decided to take a ride around the countryside. Bret's horse was as black as the heart people said beat in his chest.

The blackness wasn't caused by war, but by scorned love. He had been married before, when he was seventeen. Bret was still a Prince then. His father had arranged a marriage for his son. Bret didn't fight it, he knew it was the royal way. He didn't meet his betrothed until their wedding day. The memories came flooding back as Bret rode through the countryside...

_At the steps of the church, the young Prince von Hart waited nervously for his betrothed. He was blinded by love the moment he saw the young man he was to marry._

_His intended was riding a white horse, signifying his purity. It was to be a union with the new country of Spain. The Prince on the white horse was of a slight build. His eyes were dark and his hair was raven black. He had a thin moustache and a close, well-trimmed beard on his chin. Bret thought he was the most handsome creature he'd ever seen._

_The Spanish Prince's name was Edward El Guerrero. At first, he and Bret were very happy or at least Von Hart was led to believe. They were expected to produce an heir, but it wasn't happening._

_It was their fifth year of marriage and no children had been issued to them. The Royal Physician declared them both healthy. There was no medical reason causing the lack of children._

_It wasn't long until Bret began to hear rumors about Edward, but he refused to believe them. He loved his fiery Spanish Prince and would hear nothing against him. That is until one bitter day._

_Earl Owen James von Hart, the youngest nephew of the King, went to his cousin with a heavy heart. Owen told his cousin that he'd seen Edward leaving the home of a woman who had an ill reputation. She was called a healer and was said to know how to mix herbs and other things to cure sickness or remove warts. Some thought she was a witch and worked hand in hand with Satan._

_Bret knew his cousin wouldn't lie. He thought maybe Edward was hoping the healer could help him become with child. He didn't question his beloved._

_Von Hart did notice that Edward seemed to change. He was short-tempered, quick to anger and refused to sleep in Bret's bed. Bret knew then something was wrong. He put his best spies to work. What they found blackened Bret's heart forever. The report on Prince Edward read like the longest list of sins ever committed. Each was like a stab to Bret's heart and soul._

_Edward slept with the lowest whores, male and female. He drank to drunkenness and one day Owen saw him leaving the healer's house. Later it has been found out Edward had been there to get a mixture that would kill the child he was carrying. He'd been to her five times before for the same mixture. Bret was devastated. One of those children could have been his! _

_At first Bret was so sickened by the reports he threw up. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he knew deep down it was true. He had to decide what to do. Bret's problem was soon solved. A few days later Prince Edward was found dead, in the village, face down in a deep puddle of muddy water._

_There were no marks or wounds on his body. The Royal Physician later declared that Edward's heart couldn't take anymore drinking or mixtures of herbs. The official story was much different._

_It was announced that Edward died while helping the poor of the village. It was told, the Prince would disguise himself and take food and clothes to the poor. He had tripped, fallen and drowned in the puddle before help arrived. __That story was purely for the benefit of the Royal Family of Calgary and the Royal Family of Spain. Most Calgarians knew the truth, but never spoke of it._

Bret sighed as he put the memories of the past away. He needed an heir and Adam would provide it. He at least cared for the blond, that's why Bret chose him.

He'd met Adam at a Royal Banquet at the King's Council. They had been seated next to each other. Adam had been a happy and chipper dinner companion. He'd made Bret laugh. Bret knew Adam would give him beautiful children. Adam knew his royal duty and he would do it.

When Bret returned to Hunter's castle, he felt much more relaxed. Adam was safe and would be back soon. They would wed and all would be alright. What he didn't know was that Adam was in love with the young Lion of Jericho. Would it be Edward all over again?

At Castle Jericho the Royals were in the King's chamber. Adam and Chris were curled up in front of the fire reading passages from a book. The King was in his chair watching the boys and smiling. Visions of blond grandchildren once again flooded his mind. His letter of the offer of betrothal had been written was safely tucked away.

John Cena came into the chamber, "Your Highness, the carriage has been repaired. We can leave on the morrow, or as soon as you're ready," the servant then left to get Adam's bed chamber prepared for the night.

Adam was both happy and sad. He'd been away from home for a year. He missed his home and family. However, he felt so at home here, at Castle Jericho, he hated to leave. If things worked out he and Chris would soon marry and he would be back.

"Uncle, I guess I'll leave on the morrow. I have been away for a year. Mayhaps I'll be back soon. I feel at home here and I thank you for the hospitality," Adam informed the King of his plans. Theodore agreed with a smile.

Adam laid awake in his bed. John had packed all his trunks and they were ready to be loaded on to the carriage.

Chris had also packed for the trip. He arranged his Royal Guard, putting Randal de Orton in charge as usual. He figured they would run into Adam's Head Guard on the return trip. He knew they would be safe with de Orton in charge.

Adam smiled when the door to his bed chamber opened, Chris came into the room. He wore the same as Adam, a long, white silk sleeping gown. He slipped into the bed. Ever since the first night of storms, Chris had come to sleep with Adam. They could only sleep when they were locked in each others arms.

"I don't want you to go. I'm afraid I'll lose you. If I take you home... you won't come back to me. I love you, pet and I... don't... " Chris tried not to cry, but a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"You won't lose me, my Lion. My poppa promised I could marry for love and I love you. We _will_ be betrothed and then marry. We'll have babies and be happy, I promise. I love you," Adam said with confidence.

They spent the next hour just kissing, caressing and talking quietly about their future together. They wanted to marry and just be happy. The two Princes fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming happy dreams.

The journey to Copeland by carriage was a two-day trip. On mid morning of the second day, Sir Jeffery and Morrison caught up to them. Morrison went on towards Jericho, while the rest moved north to Copeland.

Sometimes Chris rode with the Guard, then he would ride in the carriage with Adam. John rode with the driver. It had been a pleasant to have the Duke de Brooks along. When Chris wasn't riding in the carriage with Adam, he was riding with his friend Philip. They caught up on all the political news. Rumors of uprisings and wars with foreign lands were always a topic.

It was mid afternoon when they crossed into Copeland. Mountains and rivers made its natural borders. The land at the far north ran into the great ocean. Fishing and shipping along with shipbuilding were the primary income in northern Copeland. Livestock and wine made up the southern part of the land the Royal carriage was now passing through.

"It's beautiful here Adam," Chris said with a smile. They had stopped to rest the horses. The couple stood on a hill that looked down into a valley.

"Yes, it is. I like the north though too, the ocean is so vast. I love to watch the ships. I always wanted to sail away. Now, I just want to be at home with you," Adam said in a dreamy tone.

"Maybe we can sail somewhere for our marriage trip. I just... I'm nervous to meet your fathers," Chris said anxiously. He was truly scared.

"Don't worry. Hunter looks scary, but he really isn't... unless he's being all... Royal. Shawn is sweet and so calm. He keeps father centered. You'll meet Christian later. He has another month of training with the Royal Army," Adam explained as they walked back to the carriage.

"Adam? What will you do if they refuse my betrothal? It could happen you know," Chris' eyes were glazed with fear.

Adam sighed, he'd spent hours asking himself the same question, "I honestly don't know. If Christian marries Heath, I'll be the next King. If not, I'll just be Prince Regent. I could just leave with you. I'd give it up for you. Poppa _won't_ go back on his word. We _will_ marry!" Adam said with a stomp of his feet. He was confident in Shawn's promise.

At tfive pm the carriage drove through the castle gates. There was a flurry of activity. Servants came to tend to luggage and horses. Household servants made arrangements for sleeping chambers, and informing the King and "Queen" who their guests were and where they were from. Royal protocol always came first.

John over saw Adam's trunks and with a smile to Philip, followed the men carrying Adam's trunks into the castle.

Adam's parents had been informed of their son's return. They were waiting for him in the Royal Chambers, along with King Bret von Hart.

When he finally saw his parents, Adam first bowed low, the shrieked with joy and ran into their open arms. Hunter's lip trembled with emotion as Shawn openly wept.

"You've grow a foot boy! You look good! You alright?" Hunter asked his young son. He was truly happy to his child.

Adam hugged the King, "Yes, Father, I am fine. I need to talk to you, in private please?" Adam looked at the King with his big, green eyes.

Hunter looked at Adam strangely, then at Shawn. Shawn shrugged his shoulders, but nodded, their news could wait. Adam saw King von Hart. He wondered why he was there, well it didn't matter, he had other things on his mind.

"If everyone would give us a few minutes, we'll meet again shortly," Hunter announced to the people in the room.

Von Hart wasn't happy, but this was not his palace. He also didn't want Adam to have a bad impression of him at the start, so he left with the others.

Chris turned to leave as well, but Adam stopped him, "Now before we lose our nerves," Adam said softly to the young Lionheart. He took Chris by the hand and went to his parents, who were now sitting in their chairs by the fire.

"Father, poppa this is Prince Christopher of Jericho. I'm just going to say it. We are in love and we want to marry. Here is the offer of betrothal from King Theodore," Adam said as he held out the letter from the King of Jericho.

Shawn exchanged a look with his husband, it was a look of _"I told you so, now what?" _Hunter just sighed, he did not take the letter, Adam held out to him. Adam looked at his parents, something was going on, he saw it more in Shawn's face.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Prince Lionheart. We want to thank you and your father for taking such good care of Adam. We need to talk to our son, alone," Hunter spoke in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"It's alright my love. I'll be with you soon. John will show you to your chambers. I promise, it will be alright. I love you," Adam stated all of this in front of his parents. He wanted them to know he was serious.

Chris nodded, "I love you too, my pet," He pulled Adam in for a soft kiss that was suitable for parents to watch. Adam beamed as Chris left Royal Chambers.

"Well, take this. Sign it and we can start planning our wedding," Adam again held the letter out to his father.

Bret von Hart was waiting outside the Royal Chamber. He looked up as the door opened. The Prince of Jericho came out, there was an unreadable expression on the young Lion's face. Von Hart noticed Adam's personal servant led the young Prince towards the Royal apartments. Well, after all Jericho had kept Adam safe, so it made sense he would stay before returning.

In the chambers, Hunter again refused to take the letter from the King of Jericho. "Father? Take this, please. I love him. It will be a good match. He can sit on the throne as my equal, if that day comes. The same for me at Jericho, our lands will be joined. You told me I could marry for love, well, I have found it. I have decided that we will marry, even if I have to cease being a Royal in Copeland," Adam's tone a was a mixture of rebellion and pleading along with love.

"Adam... things have happened that make your marriage to Jericho impossible. We have already signed a letter of betrothal for you. King Bret von Hart asked for your hand and we agreed," Hunter just spat out the truth, without any feelings.

Shawn sighed, "You could have been a little more tactful, my King. Adam, we had an offer from King von Hart. It is a good match. He cares for you. You've always liked him, since you met him at the banquet. We want you married and happy," the "Queen" spoke softly.

"No! _**NO!**_ I love Chris! Poppa you... you promised me... I could... marry... for... love. I... trusted... you!" Adam fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

"I told you Hunter! I am not happy about this. Now what? If we refuse von Hart now, he has every right to go to the King's Council and declare a feud with us. That's war Hunter. If we say no to Adam we break our word with our son. What do we do now?" Shawn was on the verge of tears. He was so torn and ripped at his heart. He got up and went to his child. He sat on the floor and pulled Adam into his arms.

Hunter knew Shawn was right. He should have told the truth behind von Hart's offer. The King sighed, he had to tell now.

"Shawn, Adam, there is something you don't know. There is more to von Hart's offer than you know. He's been to Britain. They have been talking about coastal invasions. Von Hart has the ships and army to help protect our coast, but Adam was part of the agreement. He does care about you son. You made him laugh and that mattered to him," Hunter explained to his son and "Queen".

"You should have told me Hunter. I am your equal on the Throne. I'm the one more skilled in naval battles! We have ships and I can raise armies. I am not stupid Hunter, I am _not_ a woman even though I am "Queen". We didn't have to sell Adam for a navy! Adam, son, I am sorry," Shawn was livid with Hunter at the moment.

"I don't care! I love Chris! I want to marry him! Von Hart is your age! Make Christian marry him, he's your heir! He's with a commoner, I am with a Prince! Who made the better match? Why do I have to give up my Prince so Christian can have his miller's son? Why?" Adam was shouting as he sobbed. He was heartbroken.

Shawn sighed, Adam made perfect sense, except there was one problem, now he had to explain a delicate thing to his son. Shawn shooed his husband away. Hunter went to his desk in frustration, sometimes he hated being a King.

"Adam, Christian can't marry von Hart. Bret wants children. Remember when I told you that in bed, I am the one that takes your father in me? Well, Christian is like your father, and you are like me. Do you understand what I mean?" Shawn tried to explain it as delicately as possible.

"I don't care! Christian can be like me! Make him! I want Chris! Poppa you promised I could marry for love! Yes, you got lucky! You and father fell in love. I'll never love von Hart! I won't let him in my bed and I won't have his children!" Adam was throwing a temper tantrum, but he didn't care. He was deadly serious.

Shawn knew what Bret had gone through with Edward. Adam was threatening the same. Bret could not hear this.

"I know I did son. Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise. Royals have to do things they don't like sometimes. I'm sorry, but the betrothal has been signed, you will do your duty to your Kingdom and your husband. Are you going to deny me the joy of grandchildren? Please Adam, do what's right by your King," Shawn knew one thing about Adam. He was loyal to the people of Copeland. He hoped Adam would still be that way.

Shawn got an answer he didn't expect. Adam tore the circlet off his head and threw it across the room. He also removed his Royal sealing ring and tossed it as well. The circlet fell with a clatter, the gems fell out on to the floor and the ring rolled under the King's desk.

The Prince then tore off his unicorn emblazoned tunic and tossed it away as well. He was bare-chested as he ran out of the room. He kept running out of the castle doors, then out of the castle grounds, he vanished into the woods at the end of the open field.

"You happy now Hunter? What do we tell Von Hart? You have put us in danger! Now we insult two Kings! Jericho and Von Hart! Sometimes you really do anger me!" Shawn stood with his hands on hips, his blue-green eyes burned with fire.

"I don't know Shawn! What does this mean? He can't just not be a Prince! Send the guards out to find him. He will do his duty!" Hunter was just as mad as Shawn.

To make matters worse, Bret von Hart burst into the Royal Chambers, "What's going on? We should be announcing our betrothal!" The older King was more confused than anything.

"Bret, my friend. I don't know what to say, but the truth. You and I have been friends for a long time. Just listen to me first, then we will talk. Adam is love with Prince Jericho..." Shawn went on to tell Von Hart all that had happened.

Adam kept running through the woods, until he got to his secret hiding place. He and Jeffery had found it once when they were playing as boys. It was a thicket of trees that surrounded a tiny clearing. There was a huge rock formation that made a small "cave". The little hidden shelter still had a fire ring that they had built. There was some wood and a flint was still there. It only took him a few minutes to have a small fire going.

Though it was late spring, the air was chilly, especially as the sweat dried on his bare skin. Adam did all this while sobbing. How could his parents have done this to him. He wanted Chris, not Von Hart. Adam wanted his country safe, he loved Copeland and its people. Why did being Royal have to mean giving up your entire life for the happiness of others? If the baker made bad bread, that was it and he was out of business. If a Royal made a bad choice it could mean war and many innocent people could die. It wasn't fair!

John Cena went to the Prince of Jericho. All he told the Prince was that Adam was seen running out of the palace. John didn't know about the betrothal between Adam and King Bret von Hart.

The Lionheart went to see Adam's parents. Something wasn't right. He was worried about Adam. He reminded Chris of a little green-eyed kitten. He recalled how Adam purred in his arms. He wasn't going to lose his blond Prince.

"We need to form a searching party. Reigns!" Bret called out to his head guard. The man who came into the room was dark. His long, black hair was tied at the base of his neck. Reigns was from the far Islands. He had come to the mainlands to earn his Spurs. He'd found a sponsor in von Hart, earned his Knighthood and was now the head of the King's personal guard. He was a deadly and fierce warrior and not to be messed with.

"My King?" Reigns asked with a low bow. He would do anything for his King.

"Get Rollins and de Ambrose and saddle up, we have to find Prince Adam!" Bret barked his orders.

Bret had heard Shawn out and wasn't happy. He told the King and "Queen" that his betrothal to Adam would happen. All he needed was a chance to talk to Adam. Hunter agreed and Shawn gave his consent. He left to go find his betrothed.

Chris didn't know what to do. He skipped talking to Adam's parents. He wanted to hear everything from Adam himself. He went to the stables and saddled his own horse. The animal didn't like to be handled by strangers. Just as he started to ride to the west, Sir Jeffery Hardy stopped him.

Jeffery had seen the love between Adam and Chris. He wanted to help his friend, "through the east woods, look for smoke," Jeffery said with a wink. He figured Adam was at the cave of rocks.

Bret had gone to the south. He prayed for help in finding the pretty blond who had once made him laugh. He wasn't beyond forcing Adam, but he hoped it didn't go that far.

Von Hart rode off on his black stallion, his three guards with him. Their horses and armor were also black. Bret's heraldic animal was a black dragon that breathed golden flames. The dragon was walking on all fours, his left foot raised, the symbol that it was a Royal dragon. The dragon was outlined in gold on the front of their armor.

Chris rode alone to the east. He knew he could deal with any trouble that might come his way. He kept scanning for smoke.

Hunter tried to sign some papers, but his mind was on his youngest. Was Shawn right? Had he sold Adam for naval security, based on a rumor? The guilt was now eating him up, but he'd signed the betrothal. King Hunter again sighed, he had another job he had to do. He took out a piece of parchment. He dipped his quill in the ink, he began to write, _"To His Most Noble Majesty and Kingly friend, Theodore of Jericho..."_

Shawn stood at the window and waited as two men went in search of his younger son. He wasn't sure who he wanted to find Adam. He just prayed Adam would be alright.


	4. Making A Choice

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing! I know this story is much different, but I hope you are enjoying it. Once again, THANK YOU! _

Adam put more wood on the fire. He wished now he had his tunic, but when he ripped it off he was making a statement.

The young Prince was heartsick, torn between love and duty. Had he not met Chris, he supposed he would have gone along with the betrothal to von Hart. He remembered Bret from a dinner during the annual meeting of the King's Council. They had been dinner companions. Adam was sixteen and Bret was thirty-six. Von Hart had looked so sad, almost broken. Adam wanted to make his dinner companion laugh. He started telling a funny story and soon Bret _was_ laughing. They finished their dinner and he never saw von Hart again, until earlier today.

Well, he didn't care. He wanted to be with Chris, not some old, black-hearted King. Adam put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Chris finally saw a thin trail of smoke. He pointed his stallion in the right direction. Chris' horse was the color of a tawny lion with four black stockings that ended at his knees. The horse also had a black mane and tail and was beautiful. His name, of course, was Lionheart.

Chris rode into the clearing, he dismounted and dropped the reigns. His horse would stay, no matter how long the Prince was gone. It was part of his war training. The smoke was coming from the center of a formation of rocks. He ventured in and heard sobs, he knew he'd found his love. The Lion pressed forward.

"My Liege, this way!" Seth Rollins came riding up to King von Hart. Reigns had stayed with his King. Seth had gone east, de Ambrose to the west. Reigns gave a sharp whistle and soon de Ambrose appeared and joined the Royal party. They rode off towards the smoke Rollins had spotted.

"Adam? Oh, my love," Chris' heart broke when he saw the blond beauty. He went back to his steed and pulled free the rolled up blanket that was tied to his saddle. He went back into the "cave". "Here my love," Chris said softly as he wrapped the broken Prince in the warm blanket. He pulled Adam into his lap.

Just as Adam settled in Chris' lap, there was the sound of someone else entering the "cave". Chris drew his sword, no robber was going to harm him or his beloved. "**WHO GOES THERE?!**" Chris boomed in a deep and commanding voice. Adam had never heard that tone before, he found it quite alluring.

"King von Hart! Friend or foe? Announce yourself! I am armed!" Bret replied in an equally commanding tone.

"Prince of Jericho and the Crown Prince of Copeland. Enter as friend," Chris said, his sword still drawn. Until he saw the man, he would not stand down. Chris held Adam fast against him just in case.

Bret von Hart entered the little "cave", there was more room than it first appeared. The King sat across from the two Princes. Chris put away his sword, but kept Adam in his arms.

Adam couldn't look at the older King. He didn't even want to know Bret von Hart existed. He curled tighter into Chris and pulled the blanket closer. It was like the temperature had dropped several degrees with Bret's entrance.

"Adam, it is not proper for you to be in the arms of another," von Hart said rather softly. He knew to win Adam, he'd have to tread gently.

"Why? _We_ are going to be betrothed. I am only waiting to see Adam's father, to sign my father's offer. We love each other!" Chris said firmly as he pulled Adam even closer.

"You haven't told him?" Bret asked in a confused tone, his brow raised.

Adam only shook his head "no", he still refused to look at Bret. The blond then spoke, "How could I? I didn't find out until I got home. Now I wish I'd never come back!" Adam sobbed again as he covered his head with the blanket.

"Didn't know what? _What_ is going on? Why is my Kitten so upset?" Chris asked worriedly. He heard Adam whimper softly at the Lion calling him his Kitten.

"Adam is betrothed to me. I signed the offer with King Hunter a few days ago. I've been staying here, waiting for Adam's return. We will marry soon," Bret said firmly. There was no anger in his tone, but he spoke plainly.

"No! He is going to marry _me_! _We_ love each other! Tell him Adam, _please_!" Chris voice choked with emotion as he spoke. This was not happening.

Adam began to sob again, "I'm... ripped in half! I don't know what to do! I love you Chris. I love my fathers and my country, too. I don't know what to do!" Adam's voice was filled with tears and he shook with emotion.

"You'll marry me like we planned. Your parents will understand. You said they promised you could marry for love! King Bret will understand, right? You won't stop young love, will you?" Chris blue eyes looked earnestly, as he pleaded with the older King.

"I want Adam, Prince Christopher. I want to have an heir to my kingdom. I care deeply for the young man who made me laugh, once. Maybe he can heal my blackened heart. You are young yet, you will find another one to love. This is my _last_ chance for any possible happiness," Bret's voice was just as sad and broken as the two younger men who sat across from him.

Adam finally lowered the blanket and looked at the older King. Bret looked like a lost little boy. It tugged at his kind heart, but he loved Chris. He honestly did not know what to do.

"I... you just looked so sad at dinner that night. I only wanted to see you smile. I was just trying to be a good dinner companion. If you care for me, why did you wait so long? Why now, all of a sudden, Sire?" Adam asked point-blank. He needed some answers and he needed them now.

"You were too young then. Then, I went to Britain with a friend. You were gone to Paris. I spoke for you as soon as I could. Your parents assured me you would agree. How did I know you would fall in love so quickly. I have waited two years. I know you love Jericho, but by law, you belong to me. Can your father ill afford for me to bring his name to the King's Council?" von Hart explained as he looked at both young men.

"You would do that? Just to have someone who loves someone else? No, my father can't afford that kind of action at the King's Council. Jericho isn't poor, but we aren't as wealthy as your country... Calgary, right?" Chris answered the older King honestly, as much as he hated to do it.

"Yes, I would. I know it makes me sound cruel, but people know of the betrothal. I can ill afford to be scandalized... again," Bret's tone was almost defeated as it faded.

"What do you mean, Sire?" Adam asked. He was looking for answers he could understand.

Von Hart sighed, but he figured Adam deserved to know the truth about his past and former Consort. He launched into the story of Edward, he left nothing out, he even told of the horrible thing about taking the herbs to kill the babies. When he was done, the King looked mentally exhausted.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am, but how is making Adam marry you going to make it any better? Knowing he loves someone else. Won't that be like your first Consort?" Chris asked in a questioning tone.

"I need children, Calgary needs an heir. Shawn told me Adam's dream to was to have children. I... just wanted... a slight... chance at some happiness... maybe I'm... supposed... I'm going back to the castle. One thing, at least I know from the start... well, there are talks to be had. Are you coming?" von Hart asked as he stood in the hidden "cave".

Adam nodded, Bret's story had affected him deeply. The older man was right, there was talking to do. It was time to grow up and be the Royal he was raised to be. Chris also agreed, he was going to make sure he was part of the talks. He had a lot at stake too, he loved Adam and wasn't just going to give him up.

Rollins, de Ambrose and Reigns were waiting at the entrance of the rock formation. They stood and bowed when the three Royals emerged.

Bret mounted his black beast and waited until Adam and Chris had mounted the tawny stallion. Von Hart didn't protest the two Princes riding together. They all rode back to the castle, it was dark and nearing one in the morning.

Jeffery had known where they were and arranged for several servants with torches burning to light their way safely back to the castle.

Hunter and Shawn were waiting. Jeffrey had assured them Adam was safe, and that both Jericho and von Hart were with him.

John was waiting for his Prince. When Adam walked into the castle, the servant quickly helped the Prince into his tunic, Adam smiled gratefully. Cena was worried, Adam looked so lost and torn. The servant was glad he wasn't a Royal.

Everyone was tired. They were glad for the platters of meats, breads, cheeses and cakes. Shawn had also seen to it that there was hot cider to drink.

There was an awkward moment when Adam and Bret grabbed the lone peppermint cake. Adam quickly let go, deferring to his elder Royal. Bret solved the problem by cutting the cake in equal halves. He put one of the pieces on Adam's gold plate. The young Prince smiled at the kind gesture.

"Son, are you alright? I am sorry your father acted so rashly, but he was thinking of Copeland. Remember, he must always be King first, father and husband second. He is regretting putting you in such pain. Talk to him, please?" Shawn said quietly and privately to his younger son.

While they were waiting for Adam to be found, the Royal couple had talked out their argument, while Shawn was still upset about breaking their promise, he knew Copeland came first. As a Ruler himself, Shawn knew the people came first. Sometimes being a Royal was a pain in the ass.

Adam excused himself and went to talk to his father. "I'm sorry I threw my crown and ring. It was childish. You know I take my Royal duties seriously. If I chose Chris, I go against all that. If I chose King von Hart, I give up the man I love. Help me father!" Adam's green eyes were filled with pain and anguish.

Hunter sighed, "Christopher is a cause we didn't count on, I'm sorry son. I forgive you, you aren't the first Royal in this family to break a crown," Hunter winked and flashed his eyes towards Shawn.

Just as Hunter was going to finished his talk with Adam, there was a loud bang as the doors to the Royal Chamber flew open. Everyone turned to look. All the members of the Royal Helmsley family were shocked when Christian walked in, he was carrying a younger red-head in his arms, bridal style.

"We did it! We got married!" Christian announced excitedly as he gently set his new husband down.

Adam bit his lip and let the tears rain down his cheeks, it was suddenly more than he could stand, "NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The younger Prince strode across the room. He looked at the commoner, now turned Royal. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and slapped his new brother-in-law, as hard as he could, "You are nothing but a dream destroying slut!" Adam yelled at the red-head, who was now on the floor from the slap.

Adam stormed out of the room and headed for his chambers, leaving everyone in shock. No one noticed when the Lion of Jericho slipped out of the room and followed Adam.

Christian was livid as he helped his new husband up from the floor. He drew his sword, "Brother he may be, but he dies for that!" he started for the door.

Bret von Hart stepped in front of the angry Prince, "you shall not harm my betrothed. There are things afoot you do not know. He will regret his actions and make apologies, I am sure. Come, listen to your father's council," the King spoke firmly and wisely.

"He is right son. Your little brother is in turmoil right now. Your news couldn't have come at a worse time for him. However, I suppose congratulations are in order and knowing you, we aren't that surprised. Heath, you are welcome in my family and are now my son and a Prince of Copeland. Welcome, Prince Heath!" Hunter declared, making it right and legal.

Shawn and Hunter welcomed their new son-in-law and while doing that, explained what was going on with Adam. Christian was still upset, but Heath understood. He was able to calm his new husband and sooth him, like only he could do.

Shawn looked around the room. He noticed Chris was gone and von Hart was now slipping out of the room. He hoped there wasn't going to be any further trouble. It had been a long evening and now it was nearing sunrise. All they could do was wait.

Adam slammed the door to his royal chamber. The room was huge. There was a large fire-place with two chairs in front of it. Under one window was a desk and chair. Usually, the desk was covered with books and papers along with drawings, maps, quills and inks. It was clear now simply because Adam had been away for so long. There were four leaded glass windows and Adam's favorite place was the biggest window with a cushioned seat and a lot of pillows. He loved sitting there to read or draw, sometimes he just sat and watched the world go by.

In the far corner was his huge bed. Curtains of deep blue velvet could cut him off from the world when he pulled them closed. Adam flopped onto his bed and pulled the cord that caused the drapes to fall around the bed. He just laid there sobbing.

"It's not fair! He gets to be happy and I don't! He's the oldest! He's supposed to do the Royal duty! It's not fair!" Adam sobbed out into the darkness.

"No, it's not fair is it?" Chris' voice whispered softly. Adam felt the bed dip as his Lion joined him. Chris laid back against the huge oak head-board. Adam's blond head instantly went into Chris' lap and the Lion's fingers tangled in the long blond hair.

"Tell me what to do my love. I can't even think anymore," Adam nearly begged the other Prince.

"I _want_ you to come back to Jericho with me, marry me and be happy. Sadly, being Royal doesn't always mean we get what we want. Adam, listen to me and don't speak until I'm done, alright?" Chris asked with a soft kiss to the blond head.

"Yes, Chris," Adam said simply, but he sat up so he could look Chris in the eyes. He took Chris' hands in his.

"You have to agree to the betrothal with von Hart. You may even learn to love him... in time. I will always love you, but I have to let you go and be the Royal you need to be. What we had was sweet and beautiful. Holding you that night when it stormed was one of the best nights of my life. We will always have that to treasure. Keep a part of me in your heart, but make room for Bret there. He needs you, and not for the reasons he thinks. Be kind to him my Kitten, he has been hurt far worse. Will you do this for me? Be the Royal I know you are? For your country and your people?" Chris spoke and asked honestly. It wasn't fair to rip at Adam anymore.

The Prince of Jericho had spent time thinking about it all. He knew in the end von Hart would win, so why keep tearing Adam up over it. He had to let Adam go. He would love no other, but it was the right thing to do for Adam's sake.

Adam listened to Chris. As much as it broke him, he knew his Lion was right. "Kiss me one last time?" Adam's voice was sad, but consigned.

Chris nodded, his own blue eyes filled with tears. He gently pulled Adam in and kissed him with all his love, but it was a kiss of fare-the-well. Their tears blended together as they held fast to each other one last time.

The two Princes were not alone. Bret von Hart was standing next to Adam's bed. He'd heard it all. For the first time in many years, tears fell from his dark, brown eyes. He vowed to try to at least make Adam happy, even though he knew he'd never love him. Love was a dead emotion to the King of Calgary. He quietly left Adam's chamber.

Chris stayed until Adam fell asleep. Telling his decision could wait till morning. Chris would leave Copeland immediately and quietly, no fuss needed or wanted.

When he left Adam's room, von Hart was standing there. Chris bowed and started to leave, but he was stopped by the older man.

"Thank you Lionheart. I know what he means to you. You have my word, he will want for nothing and I'll do my best to keep him happy. You are the better man. I hope our countries can count on each other. Calgary will always answers Jericho's call for help, should she ever make it. Be well, Lionheart, and thank you again," von Hart said, then vanished into his own room.

Chris, his guards and Philip de Brooks were saddling their horses. The Prince had left a note under the door of the King's chamber, thanking him for their hospitality. Just as he was ready to mount up and leave, King Hunter came into the stables. Chris told the others to ride out and wait for him at the gate.

"Christopher, I don't know what this means. Does Adam know you are leaving?" the King asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm sure he won't be surprised, Your Majesty. We have talked. It's up to Adam to tell you about what. I hold no ill will to Copeland. Jericho will answer Copeland's call for help if should she ever make it," Chris stated simply and honestly. He used the same ancient words of the Code that von Hart had used. Once spoken, they were honored, always.

"As Copeland will for Jericho. Thank you for taking care of Adam. I know this has been hard on you. Travel safely and give this to your father. You are welcome here any time," the King said warmly as he handed Chris a letter.

Chris bowed, then mounted Lionheart. He rode out of the stables and to the front gate. He paused and looked back, up to Adam's room, "I'll always love you, my Kitten," Chris said to the empty window. His heart shattered as they rode toward home.

Adam watched as his heart rode away. Tears streamed down his face. He'd hidden in the drapes when Chris looked up, just before he rode away. "I'll always love you, my Lion," Adam sobbed as Chris vanished down the road.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around and saw his older brother. Christian's eyes were full of worry.

"I'm... sorry... I... go ahead... kick me when I'm down," Adam said with a hiccup of sobs.

"I'll admit, I wanted to, but poppa explained. I'm really sorry baby brother. Heath holds no ill will, he's the one that made me understand. I... love... you.. brother," Christian said softly. He wasn't good at being loving with family with words, he was better with actions as he hugged his baby brother.

"Heath is a good man, Christian. Love him. Love him like you could lose him on the morn. I'll make amends to him later, I want to sleep a bit. I love you too, brother," Adam said with a slight smile and yawn.

Christian led his brother to the bed and tucked him in like he used to do when Adam was little, and their parents were away on Royal duties. He kissed Adam's cheek and left his brother to sleep.

Adam woke up three hours later to a light clatter of a tray being placed on his bedside table. He figured John was bringing him some breakfast.

"I'm awake John," Adam called out through the curtains.

The blue velvet pulled back, Adam blinked against the brighter light. "It's not John. I thought we could break the fast together and talk a bit, just us. Before you talk to your parents," Bret von Hart said in an almost boyish tone. He knew he had to treat Adam gently.

"Come sit with me," Adam invited the older King to sit with him on the bed. They sat in the middle, cross-legged with the tray between them.

As Adam buttered a bite of bread, Bret spoke, "I must be honest. I heard you and Jericho earlier. I was worried about you. He spoke the truth Adam. I need you. We won't pretend there is love, but I _do _care about and respect you. I won't stop you from keeping his memory in your heart. I must know one thing, are you willing to have my children?" Bret laid it on the line. He had to know the answer.

Adam couldn't help but blush a bit, but he looked his future in the eye. "Yes, Sire. I will do my duty to you. I want children," he turned an even deeper pink.

Bret smiled softly, Adam would be a beauty in the bed. "Thank you. Now, by Calgary law you will be King Consort. Our first-born will be heir apparent. You will be crowned King Consort during our betrothal ceremony," Bret explained as he took a bite of bread and meat.

"May I ask... will I rule at all or is it just a title? I mean I am not useless. I am a Knight of the Silver Spur. I'm educated in all things Royal, but also in military tactics and sea warfare, politics, theology and the arts. I want to stand by your side and offer council," Adam said firmly. He wasn't stupid and he wanted a chance to prove it.

Bret chuckled a bit, "Part of the reason I chose you was because I know you are smart. I will want your council, you will rule by my side. So you willingly accept my offer of betrothal?" von Hart asked in his softest voice.

"Yes Sire, I do. I will willingly marry you and hopefully give you a beautiful son. I will pledge my love and loyalty to the people of Calgary. I'll give you my body and my heart, all I ask is that you don't break me, my heart or my spirit," Adam replied in a sure tone. If he was going to do this, he'd do it one hundred percent.

Bret reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring. He placed it on Adam's left ring finger, the finger with the vein that runs to the heart.

"Sire, this is beautiful. I've never seen a stone of this color. Thank you," Adam said as he looked at the ring.

"It was found in a cave in northern Calgary. My mother wore it. She called it Pink rose. It looks pretty on your hand," Bret explained to his future husband.

The ring was an oval, pink rose-colored diamond. It was set in silver and surrounded by tiny, tiny white diamonds and seed pearls. It fit Adam perfectly and was just the right amount of jewelery for his strong, but delicate hand.

Adam leaned over the tray and softly pressed his lips to Bret's. The action startled the older King. Kissing was intimate and he didn't think the pretty blond would welcome it. Bret quickly responded and deepened the kiss. He kept his tongue to himself, but he made sure Adam felt his care for him.

Adam knew the lips weren't Chris'. Bret kissed him like an older, more sexually knowledgeable man. It was nice and not at all unpleasant. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other. It may not have been love, but there was the understanding, they belonged to each other.

They finished their breakfast and talked companionably. Adam was told to call his future spouse Bret, and it made Adam happy.

Later they formally posted their Banns of Marriage and would wed in thirty-one days. Bret's hope of a week just wasn't possible he had forgotten that Banns had to be posted for thirty days, also there was just too much to do and a month was even barely enough time. Shawn went into a panic, everyone in Copeland was put to work.

The wedding feast would huge. Nobles from Copeland and Calgary were invited. The Royal Tailor, Jerry, was put to work making Adam's wedding tunic. The baker was given the task of making a huge fruit cake.

Adam had the Royal Jeweler make a gold locket for Bret. It would be for holding pictures of their children, that would be painted at the time.

Chris heard the news, but he didn't want to go to the wedding. He put his heart and soul into his work. The Lion of Jericho entered the King's army. He started as a low officer and wanted to work his way up. He lost himself there, but his heart remained sealed, it belonged only to one man, Adam Joseph von Helmsley de Copeland von Hart.

King Theodore was disappointed, but Hunter's letter had explained everything and he understood. He just hated seeing Chris lose himself in the army, but he let his son deal with it as he needed. He wrote a letter back and pledged Jericho's loyalty to both Copeland and Calgary. He still dreamed of blond grandchildren.

Adam and Shawn along with Heath were having their final fittings for their wedding tunics. Adam and Heath had become fast friends and enjoyed spending time with each other.

Heath spent a lot of time with Adam. Christian was in the King's army as one of its Commanders. He was often gone two or three days at a time. Adam gave Heath lessons in Royal protocol and history. The red-head was quick and eager to learn. The people of Copeland accepted him as their Prince and Christian showed him off proudly.

Jerry had finished with Shawn and Heath and was now working with Adam. His wedding tunic was a true work of art.

The tunic was pure white silk, and it went over a pure white velvet undershirt. The sleeves were criss crossed with sliver stitches that looked like diamonds. At the diamond points were small square sapphires. Inside each of the diamonds was a tiny, silver stitched unicorn. It was beautiful.

The tunic of white silk was edged with silver "X" stitches, each one perfect. The "X"'s went around the bottom hem, the sides and round the neck. In the center of each "X" was an even smaller sapphire.

The rampant unicorn on the front was outlined in silver and was padded to stand out. There were fancy silver stitches in the flying mane, tail and feathers around the hooves. The hooves were solid silver and the spiraled horn of the unicorn was stitched in raised silver threads. The eye of the animal was a very dark blue, tear drop cut sapphire. It was turned on its side to look like a real eye.

The tunic went to the middle of Adam's thighs. It was belted with a silver, diamond and sapphire encrusted belt. It rested gracefully on his hips and one end fell to the end of the tunic.

Adam's legs were encased in white silk hose. They tied at the tops of his thighs with silver cords, this was hidden by the undershirt of the tunic. The cobbler had made a pair of white slippers that matched the diamond stitching on the sleeves of his undershirt. Sapphires were also on each of the diamond points.

The last piece of Adam's wedding outfit was an extra long white silk cloak. It would fasten at his shoulders with silver and sapphire clips. The edges were in solid silver stitches of silk thread and a large rampant unicorn was stitched on the back in silk silver thread. It was hardly noticeable, but added a touch of sparkle. The cloak was long enough to cover the rump of Adam's horse when he rode to the church.

Everything fit perfectly. Shawn had tears in his eyes, "You are just... beautiful. Your father will be so proud. Excellent work Tailor," Shawn praised Jerry warmly.

"Bret will love it Adam. You are just breathtaking," Heath added his compliments.

Adam just hung his head and blushed. He wanted to make Copeland proud and please Bret. Deep in his darkest soul, he thought of The Lion of Jericho, wishing it was their wedding instead.

The days passed way to fast, but finally the day of the wedding dawned. Hunter and Adam would ride from the castle to the large church in the main city, five miles to the north.

Shawn, Christian and Heath had ridden a head in the formal carriage. People lined the road and cheered. The three days of the wedding had been declared a holiday.

"You look fine son. I'm proud of you. I know what you're wishing, but you make Copeland proud. I love you son." Hunter said as he helped Adam on to his horse.

Adam was nervous, "I love you too, father," he said simply.

Hunter mounted his steed. They were off to the wedding.


	5. Adam von Hart

Adam's horse had been chosen especially for the wedding. She was a beautiful snow-white mare, there wasn't a blemish on her coat. Her hooves were painted silver and sliver and sapphire blue ribbons decorated her flowing mane and tail. Adam's cloak fell over her rump gracefully.

The young Prince's golden hair was up in a braided twist. His crown of diamonds and sapphires rested on his head. Adam's white outfit almost made him glow in the morning sun.

Hunter's unicorn tunic and cloak were Royal purple. His crown was gold with rubies, emeralds, diamonds and sapphires. He wore a large gold collar necklace that was gem encrusted and a large cross fell in the middle of his chest. It showed his status as a King.

He rode a dark gray stallion. His name was Regnum and he was a large war-horse. He was as equally trained in battle as his Royal master. The stallion had four black stockings along with a black mane and tail. Purple and blue ribbons were twisted in the mane and tail.

As they rode to the large church, like they had for the Royal carriage, people stood along the roadside and cheered. They threw flower petals in front of Adam and yelled, "blessings" as they passed. Adam and Hunter waved and smiled at their subjects.

As was tradition, King Bret von Hart stood at the top of the church steps with Father Peter, the Royal Priest of Copeland. Shawn, Christian and Heath stood on the opposite side of the Priest, across from Bret.

The King of Calgary was dressed in a cream-colored tunic. The crouching dragon emblazoned on his chest was a black applique with gold stitching. His hose and slippers matched his tunic, gold geometric designs were stitched on his slippers and the sleeves of his cream-colored velvet undershirt. His cream-colored cape had been removed for the ceremony. His golden crown was also gem encrusted and his King's collar was similar to Hunter's. The belt that encircled his hips was of gold and matching gems.

His friend, Alexander Barrett from Britain stood with the King of Calgary. Barrett may have been a Britain and a Lord of the Peer, but he was loyal to Calgary. Bret had made him a Lord of Calgary and granted him lands and a manor house, not far from Bret's castle. He was the one that had done some spying and heard rumors of possible attacks on the north sea countries, including Calgary and Copeland and possibly Toronto.

Bret von Hart was visibly nervous. He just hoped that his life with Adam would be peaceful and blessed with a child or two. If they were lucky, his seed would take life that night.

He would have to be gentle, he knew for a fact Adam was a virgin. He'd been examined by both Royal Physicians, one from Calgary and Adam's Physician from Hunter's palace. The test had been required by ancient Royal laws from both countries. It embarrassed Adam to death, but Shawn was with him, and it made it easier.

So that everyone could witness the betrothal, the actual ceremony would take place on the steps. Also, marriage wasn't quite yet considered Holy by the Church so performing the ceremony on the steps was considered "safe" by the Church and the Priest. After the ceremony, the Royals and other Nobles would enter the church for a celebration mass.

After the service inside, they would all go back to the castle and the feast would begin. Then would come the wedding night. Adam was more relaxed that he would at least be in his own bed for his first time, however he was still scared and nervous about it all.

Bret looked up when he heard the crowd calling out for blessings. He was stunned when Adam came riding into view. His future Consort was actually glowing in the sunlight. Adam was beautiful.

From a window up in an ale house, a tawny blond watched as Adam rode past. As hard as he fought the urge, the Prince of Jericho just had to see what Adam looked like. He wasn't disappointed. Chris was able to tell that deep down Adam was consigned to his fate. After all, he had convinced Adam to do his Royal duty. Maybe one day they could be together, but today wasn't that day.

When Adam had ridden past, Lionheart slipped out the back door and rode back to Jericho. He would wait for Adam, until death if he had to.

Adam continued to wave to the crowds. He had a feeling Chris was here, but he never saw him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. It didn't matter, he was going to do his duty. Suddenly they stopped. They were at the church.

Hunter dismounted and went to his son. He helped Adam from his horse. John quickly removed both the King's and Prince's cloaks. The servant gave Adam an encouraging smile. It was nervously returned.

Father and son, King and Prince walked to the church steps. Adam's hand on Hunter's arm trembled from nerves. He had always hoped he would be madly in love with the man he was going to wed. However, during the time of the thirty days, Bret had been nice.

They had gone for walks and rides. The couple had played chess and cards and during all that, they talked. Adam learned that Bret was shy and lonely, he wasn't the black-hearted man people said he was. No, Bret von Hart wasn't his Lionheart, but he could make a life with the King of Calgary.

Before he could think, he and Hunter had made it up the steps. Hunter placed Adam's hand in Bret's, then stepped aside to stand by his "Queen".

As they took their vow, Adam became Adam Joseph von Helmsley-de Copeland-von Hart. At the end of the marriage vows, Adam knelt. Bret removed his Prince's crown and replaced it with a smaller version of his golden and jeweled King's crown. Adam was anointed with Holy Oil and declared King Consort von Hart de Calgary. He'd knelt a Prince and arose a King.

Adam placed his hand on his new husband's arm and they walked into the church. The Royals sat in pews that were above the press of the crowd. Father Peter preached a sermon about love, marriage and the duties of the rich to love and care for the poor. Normally Adam paid attention to every word his Pastor/Teacher said. He always found the words interesting and heartfelt. Now he could only think about his wedding night, it made him nervous.

The new young, King Consort wondered, would Bret be kind or would he just... do the deed with no care. Would he have the same sly smile on his face that Heath often had? Would he hum happily like Shawn? Adam was jolted back into reality by a gentle poke to his ribs by his King. They were supposed to be standing, ready for communion. The younger man stood and blushed a bit. The newest Royal couple went last. Everyone else left the church ahead of them and gathered around the steps again.

Adam and Bret came out of the church, it was time for their first kiss. Bret kissed his new Consort on the lips, but it was very proper and closed mouthed. The crowd cheered "plenty" and "blessings". The couple descended the steps, Adam again glowed in the sun. They were helped with their cloaks. Bret helped Adam into the saddle of his white mare. Von Hart mounted his own black stallion. They settled their long cloaks over the rumps of their mounts and rode off side by side. Hunter rode back in the carriage with the rest of his family.

When they got to a quieter part of the trip, Bret finally spoke, "You look beautiful my pet. I'm very proud," the King wasn't comfortable or good with complements.

Adam blushed slightly, "Thank you M' Lord. The tailor did an excellent job," Adam replied simply,

They didn't get another chance to speak as they came up on more well wishers on the road. One woman was holding a newborn baby. Adam smiled at her. She walked along side the white horse. Adam stopped.

She held the infant up to the new King Consort, "Bless her please, Your Majesty," the woman asked in earnest. To have a King's blessing was a wonderful thing.

"Of course I will," Adam said as he leaned down and gently took the infant from her mother. They baby, who had been crying and fussing, quieted immediately when Adam cradled her in his arms.

"May the Lord above bless you little one. May you be fair of grace and a blessing to your family. You are a treasured and beloved subject." he then kissed her little head.

Bret was touched by his new husband's handling of the babe. He was shocked when Adam turned to him, "hold out your arms," Adam said softly.

Bret was hesitant, he'd never held a newborn baby. He was afraid to take her. "You have to get used to it, you'll be helping with your own soon," Adam again spoke softly.

Von Hart stretched over and took the baby from Adam. He smiled brighter than Adam had ever seen. "You are a beautiful little thing. May God bless you. You are a treasured and beloved subject," Bret then kissed her little head and handed her back to Adam.

When he handed her back to her mother, she kissed Adam's hand, "May the Lord bless Your Majesties," her eyes shone with tears.

The couple continued the ride back to the Copeland Castle. They dismounted and with silk cloaks trailing behind them, entered the castle. John took the couples cloaks with a low bow.

The Nobles had already assembled. There were two tables on higher platforms where the Royal family sat and one just for Adam and Bret. When the newlywed couple entered the banquet hall everyone cheered them.

Bret led Adam to their table and held the chair out for him, he waited until Adam was settled before he sat. Hunter then clapped his hands and the parade of food began.

The newlywed couple shared a "trencher", a long, thick slice of bread that was used as a plate for the meats. The juice of the meat would soak into the bread to be eaten later in the meal.

There was boar, roast venison, duck, partridges, larks, chickens and swan. Fish, oysters and clams from the ocean region were also served. Cheeses, pottages (bowls of broth and spices) were also served. Honey mead was served along with wines and ales. Sweet meats, cakes and creams were on the tables as well. What wasn't eaten would be given to the poor in the names of Adam and Bret.

Adam ate, but not as much as he made it look like. He was an expert at looking like he was eating when he was really only chewing a bite or two. He was too nervous to eat much.

Neither man spoke much. Adam was too anxious and Bret was too busy watching the dancers as they entertained. Von Hart had always appreciated fine dancing and this was some of the best he'd seen in a while.

Shawn watched his baby boy, he could tell Adam was nervous. He'd have to speak to Adam later, after the bedding ceremony. He'd already told Hunter to delay Bret later and speak to him as well.

After them meal had been finished, Adam and Bret cut their wedding cake. Bret used his ceremonial sword. They served the delicious, fruity and alcohol soaked cake. Again, Adam only barely nibbled at his piece.

The court musicians struck a chord and the tables were quickly moved to make room for dancing. Bret and Adam danced alone, then were joined by the rest of the Royal family. When that dance ended, Bret danced with Shawn and Adam danced with Hunter.

Shawn decided to talk to Bret about Adam. He wasn't sure Hunter would put it right, he spoke low in his new son-in-law's ear. "You know Adam is scared to death about tonight. All I ask is that you be kind to him," Shawn spoke quietly, he was really worried about his youngest.

"I will. I won't force him if he isn't ready. The archaic practice of publicly hanging out the stained sheets isn't law anymore. Nobody would know. I know he wishes I was... younger and... blond," Bret said with a sigh.

"He will do right by you Bret, I promise." Shawn assured Adam's husband. They continued the dance. Adam and Bret danced a few more songs, then it was time.

"Son, it's time," Shawn said softly. Father Peter and the Royal Physician, James von Ross were with him. Adam nodded and followed his poppa up tho his bed chamber. Hunter and Bret were talking over a game of chess.

"Poppa, what do I do? I... know what happens, but _what_ do I do?" Adam asked as John undressed the new King Consort. He was very nervous.

"Let Bret guide you. I won't lie my little one, it hurts, badly at first. I promise though, it won't last long. It will feel so good after a while. Mating is very enjoyable. He won't force you, so don't be afraid to tell him to stop, he won't be angry. He already told me that. Bret doesn't lie," Shawn tried to reassure his son. When he looked at Adam all the could see was his baby boy. He eyes were filled with tears.

"Poppa?" Adam looked worriedly at Shawn. John, almost had him stripped naked.

Shawn smiled and wiped his eyes, "I just see the little baby that was placed in my arms. Then the little boy who clung to me around strangers. Then the boy who played under his father's desk. I see my little baby about to become a man and leave me. You'll feel the same someday," Shawn smiled at his now naked son. Adam looked so boyish and innocent.

Shawn and John tucked Adam into the bed. The Physician declared Adam a virgin and Father Peter blessed and anointed Adam with Holy oil. He asked for children to be issued from the union.

Just as the Priest finished, Bret came into the room. Usually he would have been carried in by his Knights, making lewd remarks. He chose not to do that to Adam, he respected the young blond too much do put him through the humiliation.

Shawn kissed his son and left with John. Father Peter blessed Bret and anointed him with Holy oil and offered the same blessing he had made for Adam. The Physician declared Bret healthy and fit. The two courtiers left the bed chamber. The newlyweds were now alone.

Bret stood next to the bed, "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to," Bret said honestly and softly.

Adam looked at his husband, "I'm ready M' Lord. I... its... I'm ready," he stammered. He was going to say it was his duty, but that seemed so cold.

Bret smiled and nodded. Adam was leaning against the pillows, he averted his eyes and toyed with his fingers as Bret stripped off his clothes. He felt the covers pull, then the bed dipped as Bret slipped in. He felt his King slide closer, then suddenly, Bret was next to him.

Bret reached over and took the wooden pin out of Adam's hair. The blond locks tumbled down in a mass of softly curled ends. It fell partly over his shoulders and the rest down his back. "Beautiful," Bret said softly as he ran his fingers through the golden strands. The motion always soothed Adam and he leaned into the touch.

Bret was growing heated for his young husband. He had not had relations for a while. The last time was in Britain. It was with a courtesan, a very pretty boy who was very skilled. He had been a good source of entertainment.

"Lay down for me, pet. I want to see you," Bret's voice had changed, it was low and husky.

Adam slid down in the bed, the covers moved with him. They had moved down, exposing him to his husband. The covers had slipped just below Adam's hips.

Bret reached over and ran the palm of his hand down Adam's body. He started at the graceful neck then down the line of his muscular torso. Bret admired the hardness of the body under his hand, but he loved the fact that his new Consort was "delicate" and graceful. He was the perfect blend of armor hardened muscle and lithe beauty.

When Bret's hand reached his naval, Adam began to tremble. He had to admit his older husband's touches felt good, it was waking up a desire in him. It felt like a slow building fire.

Adam's eyes closed as Bret swept the rest of the covers from his body. Bret swallowed hard, he thought the blond's upper body was beautiful, but the long legs that had been hidden by the sheets were the most incredible limbs he'd ever seen. They were muscular, lean, curvy and went on for miles.

A small whimper escaped Adam's lips as warm, strong hands caressed his thighs. The young man felt his cock harden and felt good. Adam had flashing visions of another man touching him, another man causing his sex to waken, he saw his Lion and he knew it was wrong.

Bret gently pushed Adam's legs apart, "open for me my pet," he cooed softly as his hands caressed the firm but soft skinned inner thighs of the beauty beneath him.

Adam slowly opened his legs wider with Bret's encouragement. He gasped and his eyes flew open as a burning pain rocketed up his spine. He cried out against he the long, thick finger that was now invading his body. He tried to scoot away. Bret hated that Adam felt pain, and this was only his finger. He needed to comfort Adam, but he wasn't sure how. He did the only thing he could think of, he suddenly kissed Adam for all he was worth.

Adam was distracted by the tongue invading his mouth. The King's mouth was commanding and claiming. The younger man wrapped his hands around Bret's shoulders. He noticed how muscular his husband was, but that was what wearing armor did to the body.

Bret worked in a second finger and began to work the tight hole open. The heat was incredible, he knew once his cock was inside, it would be paradise. Adam's whimpers of pain slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Bret had found a spot that when touched sent his mind flying. He whimpered again when he felt the fingers leave his body.

"Look at me pet" Bret said softly, his own cock was hard, leaking and ready to be in that tight, hot pucker of flesh. He'd stretched and prepped his betrothed, but he knew it would still be painful.

Adam looked deeply into Bret's dark eyes. His own green eyes were deep emeralds of want and lust. He wasn't sure of all the feelings he was having, but he knew he cared deeply for the man who was about to claim him.

Bret could see the affection for him, he too cared for Adam, he tried to show it. "I'm going to take you now. I'm sorry it will hurt, but I promise, it won't last, just cling to me, pet. I'll take care of you," Bret's words were soft and hot against Adam's ear.

"I trust you husband," Adam's reply was soft but honest. He did trust the older man. He was ready. He gripped Bret's shoulders, instinct told him to open his legs even more. He tossed his left leg over Bret's hip, he was granting permission for his King to continue.

Bret nodded and reached down and with his hand helped guide himself into the puckered flesh. Adam cried out in pain as he felt himself being ripped in half or so it felt. It was the most intense pain he'd ever felt.

"Breathe my pet, breathe," Bret said softly. He stilled his body to let Adam adjust. Only his cock-head had entered the velvet passage. Even then he knew it was the tightest and hottest hole he'd ever been in. He also knew it would be last, nothing would ever equal this feeling.

With distracting kisses and whispered words of encouragement from his husband, Adam began to relax his body. Even through the pain he knew something incredible was on the precipice of his soul.

Bret got an idea. He reached between their bodies and took Adam's hard, wet tipped shaft in his hand. He began to stroke the flesh. Adam's whimper of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Adam had touched himself a few times, all boys did at some point, but it felt nothing like this. "Bretty" Adam whimpered a form of his spouses name, because it was all he could manage to say. It made the King of Calgary smile, a name, just for him, from his new betrothed. It was special.

"Yes, pet. Feels good doesn't it? You like that?" Bret asked with a heated kiss to Adam's throat.

"Feels... good... more... want... more," Adam nearly begged. Still unsure of what he felt, he knew what he wanted. He bucked his hips. The action caused two things, it drove his cock deeper into Bret's hand and caused the invading shaft of his husband to penetrate deeper.

Adam felt the burning pain, but was so lost in the hand pumping his shaft, his mind split. All he could do was just let his instincts take his mind and body to a place he'd never been before... into the sexual heavens.

Bret kept pushing his cock into the tight, wet heat of the blond underneath him. He didn't stop until his balls rested against Adam's ass.

Adam vaguely felt a burning pain behind the feelings emulating from his shaft. He felt like he was stuffed full, it cramped him a little. He thought he felt liquid tickle from his pucker.

Suddenly, Bret pulled his hips back, dragging his shaft back and out of the tight tunnel of heat, while he worked the head of Adam's cock. Adam whimpered as Bret bit at his neck. The older King thrust his hips and slammed back into his husband's heat. This time he struck the bundle of nerves that made Adam come undone.

"Ah! Oh... what... ah! Godsteeth! More! More!" Adam awkwardly bucked his hips, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, he just knew he wanted more.

"Steady my pet. Let me guide you..." Bret said softly. He let go of Adam's cock and placed his hands on his young husband's hips.

He slid out, then in again, pulling and pushing Adam's hips in the proper tempo. Adam's whimpers and moans were driving Bret. When his pet had the rhythm down, he let go of the lithe hips and started pumping Adam's cock again.

Their love-making continued. Adam was a whimpering mess, his mind and body responded more and more as he learned to trust his husband's guidance.

Bret knew he was getting close to his climax. Adam was feeling it too, he was sure what his body was telling him. He only knew he felt wonderful. He felt it as his belly coiled an his toes curled. The Consort was in heaven.

"Bret! What's... oh!" Adam cried out as his seed erupted from his cock, it flowed over his belly and Bret's hand, if felt warm and sticky. Yes, he had touched himself before, but never to the point of spilling his seed, the Priest had told him it was a sin, so he always stopped before anything happened.

When he came, it naturally caused his ass muscles to clench around Bret's cock, closing it in a vise like grip. Bret cried out as he filled his husband with his essence. He was deeply entrenched in the quivering heat.

He fell on top of Adam in a panting, sweaty mess. He'd had relations many, many times in his life, but he'd never cum so hard in his life. It actually scared King von Hart a bit.

Yes, he cared for Adam. He would see no harm come to his young husband. He just couldn't allow himself to _love_ Adam. Love was a luxury a King could ill afford. Bret had loved Edward and it only brought him heartache, he would not go through that again. Love was a dead word.

Adam wrapped his arms around Bret. He gently let his hands glide over the strong, sweat slicked back. He felt things that had no real name, at least, not yet.

When Bret's cock had calmed, he pulled out of Adam slowly. Still it caused Adam some pain as he gave a hiss and whimper.

"Sorry my pet. Did you like your first time? It will get easier as we mate more often," Bret said softly as he moved off his espoused.

"It... felt... wonderful. I am sorry if I did wrong... my... first time," Adam said with a deep blush.

"You did fine. You were most enjoyable. Now, I'll be right back," Bret slipped out of the huge bed.

The King moved to the washing stand. He wet a cloth and grabbed a drying sheet. He first washed himself of their climax. He then went back to the bed. He gently washed Adam. There was a bit of blood on his thighs. Bret dried the young King Consort and covered him from the waist down.

Bret dropped the cloths on the floor and climbed back into the bed. He pulled the covers up with a yawn. He leaned over and gave Adam an almost lazy kiss.

"Good night my pet. Sleep well." The King again yawned as he turned on his side and faced away from his husband.

"Good night M' Lord, sleep well," Adam said softly. He felt like he'd done something wrong. He had a strong desire to be held in his husband's arms. He needed to be touched.

Adam rolled over close to Bret. He curled against Bret's broad, strong back, spooning into him. He felt better with his husband's scent filling his senses. He fell into an exhausted sleep.

Bret, still awake had mixed feelings. Many years ago, at first, after sex he held Edward in his arms. That changed as Edward's habits outside the marital bed grew. Bret didn't want to fall into that trap again. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, Bret felt a strange tickle against his nose. He cracked open his brown eyes, blond hair cascaded over his chest. Somehow during the night, Adam had fallen asleep with his head on his husband's shoulder. It actually felt nice, but it was not something he wanted to get used too.

Adam stirred, then groaned in pain. He opened his eyes, he realized he was leaning on Bret's shoulder. He moved, but his body ached.

"Shh, rest easy my pet. I am sorry you are in pain. It will pass. I'll order a hot bath, it will help," Bret said in a caring tone.

Adam had slid from Bret's body. He felt like his stomach had been pushed up into his chest. His ass was on fire and his thigh muscles were strained from using them differently.

"Thank you M' Lord, a bath would be heavenly. The way you made me feel is worth a bit of pain. Now I understand that smile Heath has every morning," Adam surprised himself by speaking so boldly about the nights events. He blushed deeply.

Bret smiled, "I am glad you found it so... pleasurable. The more... well it will get better each time. Your body will learn to respond. Now, I will order your bath. There is more wedding feasting to do. Day after tomorrow we will go to Calgary. It is time for the people to meet their new Consort," the King spoke softly, he was ready to return home. He knew the people would love their beautiful new King Consort.

Adam nodded and rubbed his sore belly muscles, "I hope a babe was created last night. I so want to give you a handsome, strong son. John has started my packing, so I can leave when you are ready," Adam said softly. He was sad to leave home, but he knew it was part of growing up.

Bret rolled over on his side and faced Adam. His head propped up on one hand, the other went tentatively to Adam's abdomen, he had the same wish.

"I pray for it too. A boy would be nice, but a girl would be as sweet. In Calgary first-born inherits, male or female. You will give birth to Calgary's future," Bret said proudly.

Adam soon had his hot bath and felt better. John dressed him in his other new tunic. The rampant unicorn had been joined by the crouching, raised footed, fire-breathing dragon of Calgary. Bret had approved the new Royal emblem and Adam wore it proudly. His new tunic was two toned, black with the unicorn in silver outlines while the dragon was on blue with a gold outline. His hose were white and his boots black.

His new King's crown was gold, it was smaller than Bret's but large than his Prince's circlet. The gems were sapphires and black onyx with white diamonds. He looked like the new King he was.

The day was spent in more celebrating and feasting. Hunter presented his son with a new war-horse and a new set of armor that reflected both Copeland and Calgary.

Shawn gave his soon new gold plate and gold table wear for his new home along with the new tunics and some family jewels.

Christian and Heath gave the couple a gold and silver cast chess set. It was beautiful. The pawns in silver were unicorns and the gold were dragons. The Royal couple loved it.

Much too soon for Shawn's liking it was the morning his baby was leaving home. He tried to be strong, but when Adam and Bret pulled away in the Calgary State Carriage, he broke down in tears.

Hunter held his husband tenderly, "He will be fine. Bret cares for him and Cena is with him. Calgary's capitol is only half days journey, we will visit them soon," Hunter said in a comforting tone.

Shawn nodded. He knew Adam wished he was going south instead of north. He was proud that Adam was doing his duty. Being Royal was hard work.

Adam was scared, nervous and excited. He was ready to face the new challenges. He was now a King!


	6. Calgary

"Poppa was crying. I hope he will be alright," Adam said as he settled into the large, black open carriage. They had just left Castle de Copeland and were on the road north to Calgary.

"It's hard to let your youngest go. I'm sure Hunter will take care of him. It's only half a day's journey by carriage, less if you ride. The Capitol is close to the border," Bret said with a pat to Adam's thigh.

Sir Jeffery Hardy rode at the head of Adam's Royal Guard. They rode along side Bret's Royal Guard. It was hard on Jeffery as well. His brother, Matthew was the Head of King Hunter's Royal Guard and it as the first time the brothers would be separated for so long. Jeffery would miss his brother.

John Cena was excited to go. He wanted a change. He wanted to stop thinking about Philip de Brooks. Without Prince Christopher in Adam's life, there would be no Philip. Well, he thought, servant and gentry never worked anyway.

"Tell me about the people of Calgary. Do you think they will like me?" Adam asked his husband in a worried tone.

Bret laughed, "My pet, you are so beautiful, they will adore you. When they get to know you and learn that you are smart, they will follow you with star dusted eyes. They are warm, but hard-working. They don't waste a lot of time. I have to make sure they have occasional holidays. It will be time for the early harvest festival soon. A fair and round table will be held," Bret said with a smile.

"Will you take part in the round table? Will I be involved?" Adam asked, his brow raised. He'd won several round tables in the last year. A round table was a series of events for Spurred Knights. A joust, sword on foot and a third event, usually wrestling or sometimes archery. Adam loved wrestling.

"I don't take part any longer. Without an Heir Apparent... it's too... risky. You can join if you wish though. I know your skills, but no over the top risk taking," Bret said firmly. He would actually enjoy seeing Adam compete.

"We shall see when the time comes. I love wrestling and sword on foot. Do other lands come?" Adam asked, he was curious about the competition habits of his new country.

Bret wondered if Adam was thinking of Jericho or was he just asking in general? "Other lands don't come to this round table, it is just for Calgary. Were you thinking of... never mind," Bret said with a bit of a sigh.

Adam's eyes were clouded with emotion. He hadn't thought where his question might lead, he turned and faced his husband," Bret, I married you of my own free will. Yes, it was hard, but you, our future children and Calgary are my life and my focus. I care deeply for you. You have part of my heart no one else will ever have. I mean that with all that I am," Adam spoke from his heart as a single tear dripped down his face. He never meant to hurt Bret in any way.

Bret regretted his thoughts. He leaned down and gave Adam a soft kiss. They rode on in quiet companionship, each lost in their own thoughts.

The Lord from Britain, Alexander Barrett was riding next to the Royal Carriage of Calgary. He noticed perhaps not all was well with the newly married couple. Had he seen Adam first, Bret wouldn't be with him now. Alexander found the blond most beautiful and he would have courted him. Maybe Adam would be the kind of Royal to take a lover, and if so, the Britain would make sure he was the one chosen.

They crossed the border to Calgary just after their stop for a picnic lunch. As soon as they started out again, people had gathered on either side of the road. Bret and Adam smiled and waved to them. They tossed flower petals at the newly married Kings. They cheered and clapped for the couple. They shouted blessings and wished happiness on them.

Soon the Royal entourage arrived at the castle on the edge of the village. The village was fairly large but small for a capitol, it was named Alberta. The castle was standard for the period. It was five stories with the Royal apartments at the top. It was hexagon shaped and well constructed.

The thing that made Castle Von Hart stand out was the pinkish shade of the stones. The castle had been made with stone from a certain quarry in the northern part of Calgary, it was the only place in the world where the pink stone could be found. At sunrise and sunset, it glowed a deep, soft pink. It was known as the Rose Palace of Calgary.

"It's beautiful M' Lord. I am proud to call it home!" Adam exclaimed excitedly. He really did like it, the pinkish color made it look... happy.

"I am glad you like it my pet. It is... home," Bret said with a deep sigh. He had been happy here as a boy, as King, not so much.

A large, bald man was waiting as the carriage pulled up. He had assembled most of the household servants, ready to greet their returning King and his new Consort.

"Greetings Your Majesties, Welcome home to Rose Palace and Calgary," the man said with a deep bow as Bret helped Adam out of the carriage. The gathered servants bowed or curtsied as well.

"This is Glenn Jacobs, he makes sure the place runs correctly. Show Cena where to put the King Consorts trunks. We shall require washing water in the chambers," Bret said to the huge man.

Glenn nodded and went to see to their trunks. Sir Roman took Sir Jeffery under his wing. He understood about leaving family. He knew that sometimes Royals forgot things like that.

"We will wash up, then the people are expecting us to appear on the balcony that faces the village. They want to see you. The palace is yours to explore after that," Bret said as he led Adam up the stairs that went to the Royal apartments.

They were at the top of the castle, above the noise and din of the activity below. The lesser servants lived on the castle's farms, but people like the Royal Guards who didn't own homes lived on the third floor. John would live with others on the second floor.

The fourth floor was where the Banquet Hall, Throne Room and other rooms like the Library and Map Room were located. The balcony to the village was part of the grand Throne Room. It was also where Bret's Royal Council met and the Lawyers and Chamberlains had their work spaces as well. It was a busy place at times.

When they got to the Royal bed chamber, Adam was pleased to see that it was that it was laid out much like his own room back home.

"You can have your own room if you wish, there is one that adjoins mine," Bret said as he pointed to the door.

"No. I want to be with my husband, unless you want me to be away from you?" Adam asked with his brow raised. He wanted to be like his parents, love or not, he was married to Bret.

Bret smiled, just a bit, Edward had insisted on having his own royal apartment. He was more than pleased that Adam wanted to share. "That's fine with me. You please me pet, wanting to be with me," Bret said softly. He pulled Adam in for a small soft kiss. Adam smiled at his espoused.

While Bret took off his tunic and washed, Adam opened the door to the adjoining room. He smiled, it would be perfect, he turned to his husband. He bit his lip. It took his breath away a bit. Bret's upper body was muscular and hard from wearing armor. A patch of dark curls ran across his chest then made a thin line that vanished into the top of his hose. It wasn't thin and wispy, nor was it thick like fur, it was just enough to enhance Bret's handsomeness.

"Um... could we make that room into... a nursery?" Adam asked as he felt a stirring in his lower regions as he watched Bret run the wet cloth over his torso.

Bret noticed the look Adam was giving him. It bolstered his ego to know his young husband found him pleasing to look at, and desired him. If they hadn't been expected to appear on the balcony soon, he would have mated with Adam, but sadly there wasn't time. He stopped washing and dried his body.

"That's a fine idea. I want to be an active parent. And no swaddling cloths! Those horrid things should be outlawed!" Bret said firmly. He hated the idea of a poor baby wrapped tightly, unable to move.

"Oh thank gods! I hate them too. Poppa refused to use them on us. I just wish... but, I can't..." Adam never understood why women could feed their babies but male carriers couldn't. He would have to use a rag dipped in milk. He hated the idea of a wet-nurse as well, the babe would bond more with her instead of him, and that wasn't going to happen.

"It's alright pet. Now wash and have a fresh tunic put on. Put your hair up, that is my pleasure only, to see it down," Bret said in a commanding tone. He'd noticed Adam had let his hair down when he'd removed his crown to wash.

Adam washed quickly then John helped him into one of his new tunics designed for Calgary. He also put his blond hair back up and the King Consort crown on his head. Adam smiled at his servant, John was his friend.

"Do you have a nice place to stay, John?" Adam asked the stocky man.

"Very nice Your Majesty. I share with a nice boy named Jack," John said softly with a bow. Adam smiled, nodded and dismissed John from the room.

"I'm ready M' Lord. I am anxious to meet Calgary," Adam said in a nervous tone. He was excited, but scared. He had always hated being around strangers.

Bret looked up from the stack of papers he was glancing through. He had a lot of work to catch up on. "Let us go. Do not worry, they will love you," Bret said as he took Adam gently by the arm and led him down to the Grand Throne Room where the balcony was.

The people of Calgary had been told their King was returning with his new husband. They were anxious to see their new consort. The older generations remembered the tragic way of Edward. They had seen their beloved King broken and turn hard-hearted. They prayed the new young Consort would make King von Hart smile again. They also hoped an heir would be born in nine months.

Buntings of silk had been hung on the balcony, a sure sign the King would appear. The Harald trumpets blew the King's Tattoo. A sea of people gathered where they could see. Father's carried children on their shoulders.

Sir Jeffery and Reigns were on the balcony, watching the crowd. Other guards walked among the people. No spy reports of there being any direct threats against the Royals had been made, but sadly the threat was always there. Strangers were always watched as were traveling merchant caravans, minstrels, bards and the like. It always paid to be cautious.

Bret and Adam stood behind the closed window/doors that lead to the balcony. Adam had his hand wrapped around Bret's elbow as he stood on the left.

The trumpets blared once again and Anthony, the Royal Harald announced the Royal couple, his voice loud and clear, "Their Royal Calgarian Majesties, King Bret von Hart and his King Consort, Adam von Helmsley de Copeland-von Hart!"

The window glass doors opened and the Kings stepped out on to the balcony. The people cheered loudly. They loved their King and had stood by him through some difficult times. Bret pushed Adam forward gently, he wrapped his arm around Adam's waist protectively, the people approved. They cheered even louder when Adam smiled and waved to them.

"Kiss! Give us a kiss!" started from somewhere in the very back of the crowd. It caught on quickly as the chant reached the Royal ears.

Adam looked at Bret giving him encouragement to do what the people asked for. Bret wasn't much for public displays of affection, but in this case, the people needed to see their happy marriage.

Bret leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam's. Adam was a bit naughty, he let his tongue flick over Bret's lips. They broke the kiss and Adam winked. Bret then shocked his people, he laughed and smiled. The cheer was the loudest the King had ever heard.

The instant he'd made Bret laugh, Adam had become their beloved King Consort. They continued to wave for a few more minutes, then the Royal couple went back into the palace. Always better to leave the people cheering and wanting more.

Inside, Bret's ministers and councilors of state were waiting for him. There was so much to do. Adam had met them during the wedding feast. He told Bret he would leave them to their work. Bret stopped his husband, "They can wait."

Bret flashed his council a look that they knew well. It was, "Leave me alone". The head of the ministers, the Royal Chamberlain nodded. "It will keep, your Majesty," Richard said with a deep bow.

Bret walked Adam out of the room. He proceeded to lead his Consort to their bed chamber. Bret locked the door behind them.

"Well, you were a naughty boy," Bret said with a low growl. He pulled Adam against him. He removed Adam's crown, then his own. He set them on the nearby table. He then removed Adam's King's collar, then his own, they went on the same table. Soon their jeweled belts joined them.

It only took Bret a few moments to have them both stripped naked. Bret then took the wooden pin and leather tie from Adam's hair. The blond locks tumbled down past his shoulders, nearly to his waist. Adam reached up and untied Bret's leather tie. His black hair came down in soft curls. Adam's fingers smoothed them down.

Bret picked Adam up and carried him to the huge bed, he laid Adam down gently. The older man caressed his husband's leg from ankle to thigh. He smiled as his touch caused Adam to whimper and arch up to the touch.

Von Hart wanted to take his time and really explore his beautiful husband's body. Their first time together had been more about consummating the marriage. It was a wonderful experience, but for their second time, he wanted more. They had not had relations their second night together. Adam was still too sore and Bret didn't want to hurt him.

The King ran his hand up the other leg, it caused more whimpers and writhing. Bret knelt on the bed, next to his pet. His finger ran around Adam's naval, then up his chest. He circled each of Adam's nipples, the younger King let out a sound like a French whore. It made Bret's eyes darken with lust. His cock hardened as did Adam's.

"Does that feel good? You sound like a French whore. Such a naughty little pet," Bret husked into Adam's ear. He then licked around the delicate flesh.

Adam's eyes rolled back into his head. His lips parted, soft moans poured over them. He could feel Bret's strong hands as they parted his legs, then caressed the softer inner skin of the muscular thighs.

The older King couldn't wait to be back in that tight, hot tunnel. He slowly started to work one large, thick finger into the pink pucker of flesh. Adam knew more this time. He knew the burning pain would soon turn into wonderful pleasure. He moved his hips to draw Bret in further.

As they continued, hands explored and the couple further learned each others bodies. Where certain places when touched caused reactions and enhanced their pleasure.

This time when Bret slid his cock into the tight, hot heat of his young husband, Adam was prepared. He inhaled deeply and kissed his espoused. Again, Bret wrapped his hand around Adam's hard shaft. Adam knew how to move his hips in tempo with Bret's movements. It was even more pleasurable than before.

When they reached their climax this time, Adam was even higher in the sexual heavens. He felt truly wonderful. He smiled as Bret washed him clean.

The only thing Adam hated was that Bret got dressed and with a short kiss told Adam he was going to do some work. Adam just nodded his head. He'd hoped they could lay there and cuddle together, but it wasn't Bret's way. Adam turned over and fell asleep. He just prayed that it would all lead to a baby. That was all that mattered.

Later that night they had relations twice more. Adam was exhausted as he curled against Bret's back. He longed for the time Bret would hold him afterwards, but for now he was happy just to be near him.

The next day, Adam began his work as the King's Consort. He went to the meeting of the Council with Bret and sat by his side as an equal. They were addressing the rumors of an invasion by the Britons. Lord Barrett was also there. The raven-haired man raised alert in Adam, he just didn't know why.

"So I think you really have enough ships. Why waste money building more. Land invasion is more of a worry," the foreigner turned spy for Calgary spoke strongly.

Adam spoke up, "My Lord Barrett, with all due respect, five war ships are not enough. Especially with over one hundred miles of coast. Investing in new ships would reduce the need for land troops. We need at least ten new ships. Place them in these strategic locations," Adam advised wisely. He placed fifteen tiny wooden ships on a large map that had been laid out on the table.

Bret heard his husband and watched where he placed the ships. Adam certainly had inherited Shawn's naval skills.

Barrett and Richard, the King's Chamberlain, along with Lord John Von Laurinaitis and Barron Nicholas de Nemeth all scoffed a bit.

Lord John spoke, "Your Majesty, do forgive me, but what can such a... young... nay... inexperienced... Consort know about military matters. Wouldn't the King Consort be better at planning the Royal picnic for the village fair?" The others nodded in agreement.

Bret was not happy as he saw Adam flush and step back a bit, "My dear Council, let me remind you of who my Consort is. He is King in his own right. Young, yes. However, he is highly educated and the son of the greatest Admiral in the Kingdoms. He grew up teething on "Queen" Shawn's ships. I _will_ heed his advice. I want ten new ships built. You will make deals with Copeland and King Lance von Toronto to build them," Bret's tone left no room for questions.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sure my fellow Lords did not mean any disrespect to the King Consort. My apologies, King Adam," Lord Richard said honestly. He sometimes let the others influence him when he shouldn't.

"As a matter of fact, Adam, you shall over see the building of ten of the best war ships. I'm sure you can talk to your poppa about it and we shall invite King von Toronto to a feast," Bret spoke in a commanding tone.

Lord Barrett's mind flew. He had to think of a plan, those ships could not be built. He knew "Queen" Shawn had the ability to build ships in half the usual time. He didn't know how Shawn did it, but he did. Shawn could have five ships built and battle ready in four to six months.

Adam looked at his spouse with wide green eyes. Yes, he wanted to help Bret rule, but this was too much, too fast. He had no problem dealing with his poppa, but the King of Toronto was a stranger, he didn't deal well with strangers.

Bret saw the doubt in his Consort's eyes. He pulled Adam to him, he held him close and spoke low, "you can do this. You won't learn any younger. You know more about naval tactics than all of them combined. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't give you the job," Bret said in a sure tone. He did have faith in Adam.

Adam nodded, he moved back to the table with the map of the naval points. By sea, Copeland was to Calgary's west Toronto to her east. The three countries formed a wide "U" shape. There were a few small islands dotted around the "CopeCalTor Basin", as the region was called. Adam studied the maps.

"I know we own these three islands, well Copeland owns them, sorry M' Lord. I'm sure I can negotiate with poppa for space for ports. We can give him ports on our four islands. Toronto owns these three. Hopefully we can do the same kind of negotiations for ports with them," Adam said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin.

"Your Majesty" You can't let other countries on to our islands! We have posts there that are secret!" Barron Nemeth said in protest.

"We are allies with both Toronto and Copeland. I doubt seriously if Copeland would harm one of their own. It's a sound idea. If there _is_ an invasion, we will need our allies. If they have ports on our islands they will be more apt to help us protect them. You look and sound like jealous children because a man of ten and eight out thought you in thirty minutes," Bret said with almost a laugh.

Lord Richard and Lord Barrett joined in Bret's mirth. Lord Richard was truly amused and Lord Barrett wanted it to appear that way.

Adam felt proud that Bret liked his ideas. In being Royal, he was used to the petty fights of Lords. They were always bucking for more land or a higher seat on the council.

What did bother the King Consort was that they thought he was stupid because he was young. Shawn always told him he was young in years, but wise in thought. He had grown up on the decks of Shawn's ships.

Adam smiled as he remembered... _He was out hunting with his family. His father had turned in his saddle and told the two young Princes, "Your poppa can't ride a horse for love nor money, but put him on a ship and he is a god!" Hunter said as they watched poppa Shawn trying to mount his horse._

"And by the by, Lord John and Barron Nicholas, you shall be in charge of planning the Royal picnic for the village fair. We had better be well entertained, fed and watered!" Bret said in a matter of fact tone.

Adam had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Bret turned to him and winked, he offered his husband his arm and the young Consort took it. Bret turned to the Council.

"Adam reigns in Calgary second to me. He _will_ be obeyed and respected as if he _were_ me. Am I understood?" his eyes flashed darkly. Adam would have to earn their respect as a man, but until that time they _would_ respect him as their King Consort without question.

The Lords of the Council bowed deeply. Lord Richard liked the young Consort. "Absolutely Your Majesties. Welcome to Calgary King Adam von Hart," Richard knelt at Adam's feet and kissed the hem of his tunic. It was a gesture of supreme respect.

Adam smiled at the older man, something inside said he could trust him. Adam's judgment of people was usually spot on.

Lord Barrett stepped forward, "Welcome Your Majesty. You must come see my library on my estate. It is full of books from Britain. I shall invite you to luncheon. Soon, with the King's permission of course," Barrett was almost too welcoming, especially for being a visitor and from a possible enemy country.

Adam never liked Barrett from the first time they met. He'd noticed that during the journey from Copeland, the black-haired man had kept leering at him. Bret might trust him but Adam didn't, not one bit. He had no wish to go to Barrett's estate, at least not without Bret.

"We shall see. I am anxious to settle into my husband's home, my home," Adam said shortly as his hand gripped Bret's arm a little harder in trepidation. He also trembled a bit until Barrett backed up.

Bret picked up on Adam's fears and led him out of the Grand Throne Room. He took Adam down to the Royal Garden, he thought the atmosphere would be nice for his husband.

Bret led Adam to a stone bench. A slab rested on the backs of two carved, marble dragons. They sat down. Bret turned to his spouse. "Pet? Are you alright? They were a bit hard on you," Bret was truly worried.

Adam smiled, his husband might not love him, but he did care. Adam appreciated that. "I'm used to pushy Lords. I expected to have to prove myself. Thank you M' Lord for your support," Adam gave Bret a kiss on the cheek.

"I meant what I told them. You are the second highest in the land. You will be treated as such. Pet, you don't like Alexander do you?" Bret asked curiously.

"I hope to do Calgary proud, Bretty... sorry, M' Lord," Adam flushed, he hadn't meant to call his husband that outside of the bed chamber.

Bret laughed, "I don't mind my little pet. Just not at Council. Now what's going on with you and Alexander?" his tone turned serious.

"I'm sure he must be alright, but something about him just... raises my hackles. I just... don't want to be alone with him. Please," Adam looked at his husband in earnest.

Bret caressed Adam's face gently, "You won't be alone with him. You just need to get to know him, mayhaps it's because he's foreign, they come across differently, " Bret said softly.

Adam leaned into Bret's touch, his affection for the care Bret showed him was growing. "Thank you. Say, your garden... um... it needs some work," Adam said with a gardener's eye.

"I know. They try, it just needs a delicate touch. Shawn's garden is so beautiful. Did you inherit his ability there too?" Bret asked curiously.

"You should see King Theodore's garden. It puts poppa's to shame. I'd love to make this one as good as I can. Poppa can send me some slips and clippings from his garden. Would you be upset if I wrote to King Theodore and asked him for some as well? I'd let you read the letter before I sent it," Adam asked a bit tentatively.

Bret sighed, "My pet, of course, you can write to anyone you want. I trust you. Adam, I know you love Jericho, but I also know your integrity. You aren't like Edward, you won't... do what he did..." Bret's shoulders drooped. He thought of the babies, that could have been his that were... gone.

Adam cupped Bret's face in his hands, "Bretty, I don't want to keep this coming up between us. Yes, Christopher has a place in my heart. However, that was then. I am married to you. Do you think I would make those sounds or feel the feelings I do in bed if I didn't have feelings for you? We may never have a love filled marriage, but I want us to have a happy marriage. I want your children. I want them to grow up knowing their parents have feelings for each other. I am sorry about Edward, mostly because he stole your ability to love. Now, let's find the gardeners. I want to make this into a place where you can find respite for your weariness," Adam ended his talk with a soft kiss to his husband's lips.

They went in search of the two Royal gardeners. The Royals found Robert and Michael. Adam spoke to them about getting the garden into shape. The two men were glad to see the garden get better care. They loved their new King Consort and were anxious to please him.

Over the next few weeks, Adam settled into his new home. He put his own touches in the palace. Everyone adored their new Royal addition. He made Bret a happier person and that meant a lot to them.

Jeffery settled in and made great friends with Reigns, de Ambrose and Rollins. They trained together and rode together. He still missed Matthew but he also enjoyed making a life for himself.

John was also settling in nicely. He was surprised when he would get occasional letters from Philip de Brooks. John wrote back and told him all about his new life.

Adam made good process with the building of the ships. Shawn of course agreed right away. Once Adam met King Lance von Toronto, he also agreed to help. Adam was excellent in negotiating deals for ports on the islands. It helped with trade not only between the CopeCalTor Basin, but other countries as well.

Lord Richard admired Adam's skills, but the other Lords still thought he was too young. Barrett still held a secret lust for the pretty blond Consort.

The newlyweds enjoyed a very healthy marital relationship, often several times a day. Bret felt younger and happier and the people loved and knew it was because of King Consort Adam.

Two months later, Adam was training for the round table that would be held during the village fair. Bret presented his husband with a new suit of armor that was fit for a King. It was beautiful. The one from Hunter was for war, Bret's was for the round table and was more ornate.

Bret also had a new sword made for Adam. Sapphires, diamonds and a pink diamond were embedded in the hilt. Even though it was beautiful, it was deadly. It could split a hair it was so well honed. Adam named the sword "Gewitter", which meant thunderstorm in the old language of Germaina. Adam felt that giving the sword the name of something he feared gave him power over it.

Bret helped Adam train. The older King was excellent in wrestling and taught his young Consort a lot of new things, including a move of submission that twisted the legs of his opponent. It was fun for both of them. Bret was actually looking forward to the village fair. It had been delayed for a month because of an unexpected rainy period, but now the late spring crops were ready for harvest.

They had a talk with the Knights in the round table, like Hardy, Reigns, Rollins, de Ambrose, Lord Barret and others. The two Kings told them to treat Adam like a fellow Knight and not a King. If Adam won, he wanted to win on his own merit, not because they pulled punches because he was a Royal. They all agreed.

It was the night before the fair. Adam had fallen into bed exhausted. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Adam never knew that Bret had pulled him into his arms and held him.


	7. Fair News, Bad News

"Pet, you need to eat your breakfast, you need the energy," Bret said worriedly as Adam picked at a piece of bread and cheese. Adam kept craving the sharp cheddar cheese that came from a new trading contract with Toronto.

"I know. My stomach is queasy. Nerves I suppose. I want to do well today, make you proud." Adam said as he bit off more cheese. He really didn't feel very well. He was sure it was nerves and excitement, along with a fear of not doing well and shaming Bret.

"Maybe you should not compete? Mayhaps the Physician should look at you? Young Andrew Galloway is very good, he took over from his father a couple of years ago. His ways are much more up to date," Bret said in a worried tone as he watched Adam nibble on the cheese. It reminded him of a mouse.

"I am not sick M' Lord, just nervous. I want... already said it," Adam smiled softly.

"You will make me proud. Don't forget to tilt your lance to me, I shall give you a favor," Bret said with a wink. He had a special favor for Adam to carry into "battle" during the round table. A favor was given to a Knight by their "special" someone. It could be a bit of cloth, a handkerchief, or piece of silk with a coat of arms. It was tied to the tip of the lance, then the Knight would pull in his lance and remove the "favor", usually tucking it somewhere into his armor. It was an honor to carry one and considered great luck to be granted one.

Only Spurred Knights were allowed to joust and compete in sword on foot, but any man; servant, commoner or noble could wrestle. It gave the villagers a chance to mix with the nobles. It was all in good sport. It also made the villagers feel important and included. It boosted the morale of the people.

"I will... ugh... I can't eat any more or I will be sick. Don't worry, I'll eat like a hog afterward," Adam said as he rubbed his belly. He didn't feel good. He suddenly got up from their table and threw up in the wash basin.

Bret rushed to his husband. He wet a clean cloth from another basin with clean water. He wet the back of Adam's neck. He called for the Royal Physician to come.

Adam rinsed his mouth and let Bret carry him to their bed. "I'm sorry. Really Bretty, it's just nerves. Don't waste the good Physicians time," Adam said in a dismissive tone. He felt better now that he had thrown up.

Barron Andrew Galloway, the Royal Physician entered the Royal bed chamber. He was a young Calgarian who'd studied with his father and at the University in France. He was tall and lean. His long hair was in a braid down his back, he could almost sit on it. His family came from one of the CopeCalTor Islands, New Scotland. He spoke with the accent of his ancestors.

"Your Majesties," he said with a low bow. He moved to the bed where Adam was sitting. The young Physician chased King von Hart out of the room. He didn't need a worried husband getting in his way.

Bret paced outside the door. It was getting close to the time they needed to go to the fair. At least the round table wouldn't start until the afternoon. Each event took place at one pm. Today was the joust, tomorrow was the sword on foot, then wrestling on the last day of the fair. There were prizes for each event, then one Knight would be declared the all around Best of the Best.

Thirty minutes later the Physician opened the door. He wore that annoying look Physicians always wore. The one that said, they knew everything but said nothing.

"You may go in now, Your Majesty. I'll check back later," Galloway said with a deep bow.

Bret went into his shared Royal Chambers. He was alarmed, Adam was on the bed. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle, he was crying. The King rushed to Adam. He climbed onto the bed and went to the spot next to his Consort. Fear rolled around his body like an illness in its self.

"Tell me pet. No matter what, I'll stand by you. Is it the sweating sickness?" Bret asked nervously. One year the dreaded sweating sickness killed hundreds of Calgarians. Bret had taken refuge in Toronto to avoid catching the illness. It was a horrible moment in Calgary's history.

"I... I... can't compete... all... that... training... my... beautiful... new... armor. I am... sorry," Adam sobbed, he really wanted to be in the round table. It was going to be his chance to prove himself a worthy opponent to his new country.

"It's alright, pet. There will be other round tables. Now, what did the Physician say?" Bret just wanted to know what was wrong with his precious pet.

Adam looked at his husband, his green eyes sparkled with tears, "I... I... I am... with... child. Are... you... happy?" Adam asked with an unusually soft expression. His hand rested on his belly. His whole demeanor had appeared to soften.

Bret paled, of all the things Adam could have said, that was the last thing he expected. "My pet, oh my beautiful, precious pet. I am very happy!" Bret pulled Adam in for a deep kiss.

Adam smiled, "He said it probably happened on our betrothal night. I wish I could tell poppa and father. We... need... to go... the fair. I need to... withdraw," Adam said as he moved to finish dressing.

Bret stopped him, "We shall visit Copeland soon. Maybe we should stay in. I can send Lord Richard in my stead," Bret spoke in a worried tone as he placed his hand over Adam's that rested on his belly. He had an awestruck look on his face.

"No, I'm fine M' Lord. I would enjoy the fresh air. Mayhaps... how will the announcement be made?" Adam wanted to tell the world about the coming Royal heir.

"I'll announce it at the opening of the round table. Oh Adam, thank you. You and the babe shall want for nothing," Bret pulled Adam in for a deep and passionate kiss.

When the kiss was broken, Adam spoke, "Bret von Hart... I... I... love you," he whispered the words, but he truly felt them. He had realized while the love for Chris was greater, he had fallen in love with Bret as well.

"I don't... know what to say... I love our babe. How can you... when I... can't... I'm sorry," Bret was confused. He could he love their child, but not Adam. Maybe he did love Adam, but couldn't or didn't want to admit it... he was too afraid of those three little words.

Adam cupped his husband's face, "I understand Bretty. It is who you are. I know I am well cared for. Now, let's go share our joy with our people," Adam said as he slid from the bed.

Together they finished dressing. Their Royal regalia shined brightly. Word was sent ahead that Adam had withdrawn from the round table. It caused some gossip.

Bret made sure Adam was safely seated in the Royal carriage. They left for the field, north of the village, where the festival was being held. They were holding hands and smiling even more than usual.

When they arrived at the field, the Royal couple walked among the people. Their guards were alert, but they didn't get in the way. The villagers respected their Kings and enjoyed a brief visit as Bret and Adam wandered from booth to booth.

Adam was delighted when Bret bought him a large peppermint cake. The older King also won Adam a pretty doll by knocking down all the wooden pins with a water filled pigs bladder for a ball. Adam knew he would save the doll for their baby to play with.

They watched the mummers perform and Bret openly laughed. The people noticed two things. Bret was happier than ever and he was spoiling Adam with treats and trinkets. He also bought several bolts of fine silk and velvet along with fur for trims. He also purchased hides of fine leathers for shoes, boots, belts and other things. It was good for the Royals to buy from the villagers and merchant caravans, it boosted the morale of the public.

At noon, the Royal couple picnicked on the ground with the villagers. They could converse with Bret and Adam about any problems or concerns. A Royal Scribe made notes and took names for later. The Kings would help with the issues if they could.

One thing about Bret, he listened to his people. Often if someone had a good idea they would be rewarded. Sometimes it was some new livestock or seeds for their fields.

Adam wanted to start a village school and the people thought that was a wonderful idea. He told them to form a committee and get organized and he would meet with them. Bret was proud and supported Adam's plan.

When they got to the huge seating area for the round table. Bret addressed his people, "Fair and gracious Calgarians, my Consort and I wish all the contestants of the round table, Godspeed and well met. I am also extremely proud and happy to announce that Calgary has an Heir Apparent on the way. My citizens, Lords and Ladies, King Consort Adam von Hart is with child!" Bret spoke loud and clear.

The people cheered loudly, hats flew in the air and flowers were tossed toward the Royal couple. Adam smiled and waved from the Royal box.

The round table began. It was an exciting day of jousting. Sir Jeffery Hardy carried Adam's favor and won the day's event. He had a final battle with Reigns, but finally won when he knocked the dark Knight off his horse.

The festival continued for two more days. Knight Hardy was the hero of the round table, winning the other two events as well.

Reigns came in second place and de Ambrose was third. The three Knights were celebrated and the last feast was in their honor.

After the fair, life returned to a routine at least for two weeks. The two Kings were preparing for a trip to Copeland. Adam wanted to tell his parents about their coming grandchild.

It was the morning of the trip. Adam was throwing up and Bret stroked his back. "My poor pet. I hate that our babe makes you so ill," the King said as he wiped his husbands face with a cool cloth.

"Andrew says it will stop eventually. It's just part of it. Am I getting fat? I am going to be so fat! You won't like me!" Adam started to sob. He was an emotional mess.

The Royal Physician had warned Bret that Adam would go through changes, both physically and mentally. He told the King to have a lot of patience and to remember in about seven months the birth would make it all worth while.

"My pet, you are not fat. When your belly does grow, it is not fat, it is our growing babe. You will be even more beautiful. Now, are you ready to go see your poppa?" Bret asked softly. Adam had cried to see Shawn. Adam nodded and within the hour they were off to Copeland.

Jeffery and John were glad to be going back to their homeland. The morning air was crisp and clean. It quickly cleared Adam's head and he was chatting happily.

Lord Barrett was riding along with them. The Briton still bothered Adam. He was anxious to find out if his parents knew anything about the raven-haired man.

Adam laid his head on Bret's shoulder and soon the rocking of the carriage lulled the young enceinte King to sleep. Bret held Adam fast and kept stroking his fingers across the top of the blond head.

John was riding with the driver. He looked back when Adam stopped talking. He smiled at the way the older man held his master. He knew deep down inside that Bret loved Adam, he just wished the man would find the courage to tell Adam. He knew it would never happen, the older Kings heart was too hardened against it.

Just before noon, they pulled through the entrance of the Castle de Copeland. A messenger had been sent ahead to tell the King and "Queen" the Royals from Calgary were coming to visit. The messenger had been ordered not to say anything about the baby.

Shawn and Hunter were waiting. Their own messenger had returned to tell the couple when the carriage was nearing. Bret laughed, he could not wake Adam. All the pregnant man would do was bat Bret's hand away and snuggle closer. So when the carriage stopped Adam was still sound asleep.

Bret eased his way out of the carriage, then he picked Adam up "bridal" style and carried him. Adam barely even moved.

"Is he alright?" Shawn asked worriedly as Bret approached, carrying their son.

Bret smiled, "He's fine Shawn. We were up late with the Council, then he was so excited about seeing you, he didn't sleep. Only took him ten minutes to fall asleep.

"Bring him up to his room. Poor baby, he does that, gets so worked up, then gets exhausted," Shawn said with a kiss to Adam's cheek, then to Bret.

The older King flushed and followed Shawn up to Adam's room. Hunter followed, he had the feeling his son-in-law wasn't telling everything, but Adam seemed alright so he didn't push.

At three in the afternoon, Adam woke with a start. He was alone. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in his old bed at Castle de Copeland. He looked for Bret, but he was alone. He got up and smoothed out his tunic. He swore his belly was more rounded. He decided not to wear his belt, it was a bit tight. He brushed his hair and retied it at the base of his neck. He went in search of his family.

He found them in Hunter and Shawn's chambers. "Poppa! Father!" Adam cried out happily as he ran into his parents arms. Bret and Christian were talking in front of the fire. They watched as fathers and son hugged.

Adam then hugged his brother and kissed his husband's cheek. Just as he did, the chamber door opened again. Heath came into the room, Adam smiled, his brother-in-law was obviously in the same condition, only a few weeks further along.

"Heath! Congratulations!" Adam said excitedly. He hugged the red-head. He smiled and when he looked closer at Adam, he smiled even brighter.

"You too?" Adam's brother-in-law asked, his brow raised. Everyone looked at Adam.

The younger King went to his espoused, he took Bret's hand in his, "Yes, Calgary has an heir on the way. I am with child," the blond grinned.

Shawn rushed to his youngest and hugged him. Hunter hugged Bret and ordered some wine from France to be served.

"We will have to have new clothes made. Heath is using my old things, but you need your new crest on yours. You can have your trunk of baby clothes and other things. I'm so thrilled! Two grandchildren at once! God's blessings on Copeland and Calgary!" Shawn said excitedly. He couldn't wait!

The afternoon was spent with Adam, Heath and Shawn pawing over Christian and Adam's old baby things. They each had some beautiful items. So cute and tiny.

"I am so glad Bret hates swaddling bands! I refuse to use them!" Adam said firmly.

"I thought... are they really that bad?" Heath asked curiously. He'd been swaddled as a baby, he thought it was normal.

"They are nasty, Heath. The baby can't move or exercise. When it wets it is against the skin. No, Heath, please, don't use them," Shawn said earnestly.

"I'll take your advice poppa Shawn. I want our baby healthy. I think it's a girl," Heath said with an insiders knowledge.

"Good. You could be right. I knew both of mine were boys," Shawn replied firmly.

"Mine is a boy. Even Bret thinks so and who would go against a King," Adam said with a laugh.

Over at the King's desk, Hunter, Bret and Christian were looking over some maps. "If the Britons do attack, all our new ports will be in danger first. Shawn has the ships well under construction, but if they attack before then... it will not be good," Hunter said as they talked quietly.

"I am sure all can agree upon massing our armada's together. We must meet with Toronto. I can't see that he wouldn't join us. He's friend to Calgary," Bret said as he pointed to the map.

"Yes, we must meet. This basin needs a protecting navy. Mayhaps each of us puts in two patrolling ships? Could we meet at Calgary?" Hunter asked his fellow King, who was also his son-in-law.

"This is good Hunter. Six ships in a cross patrol, always moving, each port always covered. You actually do listen to me," Shawn said in a teasing tone. He'd come to the desk when he'd heard the word "ships".

Adam and Heath joined their husbands. After all the ships of Calgary were Adam's responsibility.

"I have tried to show the Council the value of the six patrol ships. They say three is enough. Poppa, what argument do I present to prove this is wrong?" Adam asked seriously.

Before Shawn could answer, Heath spoke, shocking everyone, "Use the models. Show them how the ships would actually move. Show them the different ways the patrols could cross. People like Lords and Barons are like children, give them toys to play with and they will listen," Heath's words were simple but accurate. Christian beamed with pride. His little fox would be rewarded later.

"Very well said, Heath. Very well said." Shawn spoke warmly. Then using Heath's idea, they went on to plan how Adam should speak to the Council back in Calgary.

It was also decided that Bret and Hunter would write a joint letter to King Lance von Toronto. They would hopefully meet in six weeks in Calgary. Adam, Shawn and Heath would plan the banquet.

Adam and Heath then went upstairs to rest. Hunter and Bret composed the letter. Christian went to check on his favorite mare who was about to foal and Shawn put together a written report on the progress of the ships being built and their costs. They would make the two-hour journey to the shipyard. It was located in a small village named Judith. It was named after Shawn's beloved mother. The village was founded by Shawn, strictly for ship building.

While the Royals were busy with their own things, Jeffery took Reigns, de Ambrose and Rollins to Matthew's little place in the living section of the castle grounds.

They caught up with all the news and Matthew was proud to hear how well his brother had done at the round table. Jeffery told about Adam and Matthew told about Heath, they drank to both babies. Matthew took a liking to Sir Seth and later escorted him for walk around the village.

De Ambrose went to look after the horses leaving Reigns and Jeffery alone. As soon as Sir Dean de Ambrose left, Jeffery jumped on Reigns' lap.

"I have waited all day to do this, my pet," Jeffery husked low in Reigns' ear. He fiercely claimed the bigger man's soft lips.

Reigns growled as Jeffery took possession of him. "Roman. My name is Roman," Reigns finally confessed.

Jeffery smiled, "I knew I'd get it out of you. Now get those clothes off," the smaller man commanded.

Hardy had been having a secret affair with the Island Knight since moving to Calgary. Part of their bed play was trying to get Reigns to tell Jeffery his first name. Hardy finally made a bet, if he won the round table, the dark Knight would tell his name. Jeffery claimed his prize as the two made love.

Adam rested for an hour, then went in search of his father. He found the King in the Royal Garden. Hunter always liked a private stroll before supper. It gave him time to rest and decompress his thoughts for the day.

"Father? May I interrupt?" Adam asked softly. He loved his father, but sometimes the man could be scary.

Hunter smiled at his youngest, "of course you may. How is my grandchild?" The King asked warmly.

"He's fine. I need some... advice I guess. You know the Briton, Lord Barrett? Do you... know anything about him?" Adam asked with hesitation.

Hunter looked at his son. He could see the worry on Adam's face. "I don't know anything other than he is Bret's friend. Why? Don't tell me you have inherited your poppa's instincts?" Hunter asked seriously, but with a grin. He knew Shawn just had a natural give for "reading" people. Hunter learned long ago to trust Shawn.

If Shawn told him a man was honest, then the King knew he would be a faithful, honest man. However, if Shawn said not to trust, Hunter wouldn't do it. So far in all their years together, Shawn had never been wrong.

Adam smiled, "He makes me... nervous. Bret likes him so I don't say anything. I just thought your people might have heard things," Adam shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to make a big thing out of it.

"If he bothers you, talk to Bret. Adam, he has a right to know how you feel. I learned a long time ago to listen to your poppa," Hunter said with a grunt as he stood up. It was time for supper.

The Royal family had a small supper, alone in the Royal chamber. They just wanted to remove their regalia and just be a family having dinner. It wasn't often they had a free evening like this.

After supper, Adam and Christian got into a heated game of chess while Heath watched. Bret was sitting in a comfortable chair across from Hunter. They were in front of the fire. Shawn made sure everyone had wine and was comfortable. He loved having all his family around.

Later that night, Adam was curled up against Bret. They were in Adam's old bed. "You realize this is where our babe was created. Makes it kind of special," Adam said with a kiss to Bret's bare chest.

Bret had his arms behind his head, half sitting up, he smiled at Adam's words. "Yes, I suppose it does. It's also where I made you mine the first time. Maybe we ought to make sure it's still... magical," the older King said with a growl.

Adam laughed with a flush, "Maybe we should..." the younger King Consort replied as he moved to straddle Bret's body.

Adam took the control, he had wanted this all day. Lately he couldn't get enough sex. The Physician told him that might happen. He also told the Royal couple there would be times when Adam wouldn't want it.

As the blond leaned down and plunged his tongue in Bret's mouth, King von Hart was very glad he stayed in top physical condition. Gently, the older man rolled their bodies. He loved the feeling of Adam's body writhing under him. The young King was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he'd seen a lot in his life.

The two Kings had wild and passionate sex. The sounds Adam made were the dirtiest Bret had ever heard. He just prayed the rest of the castle didn't hear them.

When they finished, Adam was asleep before Bret could clean them up. He just yawned and pulled up the covers. He turned on his side as usual, and faced away from Adam. He knew by morning Adam would be wrapped around him.

The next day, Shawn, Adam and Bret went to Judith to check on the new ships being built for Calgary. Bret was amazed at how far along the five ships were.

"See, all of them are built at the same time. I have different crews for each step of the building. That way each group is expert at what they are supposed to do," Shaw tried to explain his method of ship building.

Bret watched, but still he didn't understand, it looked like a confused mess. Adam took him by the hand, he led him to the hut where the ship designers worked. Shawn went to talk to the Master ship builder, a man named James de Neidhart.

Adam pointed out the plans of each stage of the ship building. Each stage had a list of six to ten men and each one had only one thing to do.

"See. This crew only does the ribs. This crew only does the planking, these only cut portholes, cannon slots, oar slots, or any opening that needs cutting. These only build and raise the mast poles and so forth," Adam explained to his husband.

"Is it not faster to have one crew build one ship? This looks... confused," Bret still did not understand Shawn's creation... the medieval age assembly line.

"Keeping all this in mind, come see." Adam led Bret back out to where the ships were being built.

The young King Consort started explaining again. "See, here they are doing the masts, the next one is doing the cutting, then planking. They are ribbing up the fifth ship. You see now? If they were doing one at a time, only one ship would be done. Now by the time the last crew starts the last job on the fifth ship, four are finished and sea worthy. Get it now?" Adam asked, his brow raised.

Now that Bret could see the results and stages, he thought the plan was brilliant. "Yes, I do! Shawn is a genius! No wonder he's a naval god. He will have five ships in the sea before Toronto has two!" Bret was truly impressed with his father-in-law.

After half a day of seeing to the ships, the Royals returned to the palace. They reunited with the rest of the family and one last family dinner. The von Hart's were going back to Calgary in the morning.

Bret, Adam and Shawn had not been the only guests in Judith. Bret had invited Lord Barrett to ride with them in them in the Royal Guard. The King of Calgary wanted the Briton's opinion on the mighty war ships.

That night in his chambers, Barrett was busily writing a letter. The quill could hardly keep up he was writing so fast. The was grinning the whole time. He had Royal secrets that his friends would pay large sums of gold for, perhaps even lands, horses, or new arms and armor or all of it! He knew the day he'd met Bret von Hart was one of the luckiest days of his life.

Bret von Hart had sailed to Britain to see about opening new trade routes. Calgary was known for her precious gems and metals, like gold and silver. It also had quarries of the finest stone for building and marble for carving. Bret wanted to open a broader market.

Von Hart was a guest of the King. The problem was that the King of the Britons was too occupied with problems in the northern part of his country. It was under threat of invasion. When the King left for the northern coast, he left Bret in the care of one of his most trusted men, Lord Alexander Barrett.

Alexander had a plan. If he could gain control of the CapCalTor Basin and the three small countries, they could supply Britain with all the materials she would need to first conquer the north, then keep moving until Britain ruled the entire world! And because of his actions, Barrett knew he would be second to the King!

Bret von Hart had no idea the man he called friend was plotting against him. Spying on all his arms and armor. Watching how the Calgary army trained and how the navy moved.

Now, with Bret's marriage to Copeland, he was gaining information about King Hunter and "Queen" Shawn. What he'd learned today about Shawn's navy was worth a fortune. With the upcoming State visit to Toronto, he would pin down even more information. He was thrilled with himself.

Alexander would then sail back to Britain on the pretense of seeing if the rumors about an impending attack were true. Of course they were, he was the one that set the rumors into motion.

Barrett hired a group of men to start the rumors. Alexander knew that the rumors would lead Bret into planning for defense against an invasion. He would learn all he needed to be able to easily beat Bret into submission.

One he'd laid eyes on Prince Adam, Barrett had fallen in lust. Adam would be one of the best things he'd take from von Hart, and take him he would, in all ways. He'd get rid of the brat, then he'd plant his own seed in Adam, and their son would inherit the throne. Lord Alexander Barrett wanted it all, and he intended to have it!

_**Authors Note:** I wanted to give a little more information of what swaddling bands were. I hope you find it interesting and educational. Swaddling bands were used to keep the baby's movements restricted. It was supposed to help the baby sleep. Later studies showed that instead of preventing SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) it was a cause. Often the infant was only unwrapped once per day. That meant the wet and dirty bands constantly rubbed the skin, causing horrible rashes. In early medieval times, infants were swaddled to a board and hung on the wall, so the wetness would drip to the floor. It was horrible. Today things have vastly improved. Bands were replaced with soft blankets. Today swaddling is again increasing in popularity. Mainly to keep them on their backs while sleeping, which does help prevent SIDS. However, they are not left to suffer all day or hang on a wall in wet and dirty bindings. They are only swaddled for sleep. By four or five months of age, the swaddling blanket is removed so the infant can move and develop muscles and so they can roll and turn in their sleep. So seeing how horrible swaddling bands were in medieval times, it was good that Shawn, Heath and Adam refused to torture their babies. LD._


	8. Time Marches On

_A/N: The next two chapters deal with male birth. I know some object, but for this story, it needed to happen. If this really, really bothers you, I would recommend you to skip read the next two chapters, especially the next chapter. I know boys can't have babies, but remember, this is fiction. Written, I hope, for your enjoyment and hopefully entertainment. So please, bear with me, but you have been warned! Thank you for your continued support! _

The Royal State visit with Toronto was a wonderful success. King Lance and his Queen Patricia loved Adam from the start.

The King and Queen had four beautiful daughters, the eldest was eleven and the next was eight and the two youngest were one year old twins. Adam learned a lot from Patricia and she promised to send some baby things to the pregnant young King.

Toronto had finished one ship and after hearing about Shawn's methods, vowed to try them. Adam was proud that his poppa's idea was going to help others. Shawn had told him to pass them along if the opportunity arose.

Barrett's plan was gaining more and more information. He made mental notes during the day and by night put them to paper. It would soon be time to send a messenger with a sample of the information he had, to test its value.

Time was marching along and Adam was now eight months along. He tired easily and Bret had to make him rest. Sometimes it was hard to do.

Adam had charmed most of the Council, especially Lord Richard. They had all taken to his plan about the naval patrols, well almost all. Lord John and Baron Nicholas fought him on almost every idea. Barrett stayed out of it. He could not afford to be found out.

One day, Evan, the messenger from Copeland arrived. He announced the birth of Christian and Heath's baby. A Princess, whom they named Elizabeth Mary von Helmsley de Copeland. Adam was so happy for his brother.

He wanted to go home, but the Physician said no, it was too dangerous for Adam and the baby to bounce around in a carriage. He cried for a long time. Only a promise of a trip after their own babe was born calmed him.

Also, during their wait, Christmas and New Year's had come and gone. Shawn and Hunter came for the holidays. It was fun and a much-needed surprise for Adam.

Adam also celebrated a birthday and he was now nineteen. Bret gave him a new set of Royal Regalia. The crown and belt were made of gold and new gems that had recently been mined. It was a beautiful suite of jewels.

Spring was approaching and so was Adam's time. The baby was due any moment. Physician Galloway sent Adam to bed and told him to stay there. It was time for his lying in. He would stay isolated, in a closed up room until the baby was born and then stay for six more weeks. It was a hard time for the person having a baby.

In order to keep from being bored to tears, Adam worked on his naval maps and plans. He also learned Calgary by heart, reading map after map. The rumors of an invasion were coming more and more often.

Bret was really worried. He told Reigns to increase the guards around the various mines and quarries. All of this found its way into Barrett's reports.

"M' Liege, I must return to Britain. I need to check on my harvests and estate. I can also find out about the rumors. You probably do not know I have the King's ear. I will find out his intentions, then I shall return in a month or so. You know my heart is loyal to Calgary and her people," Barrett spoke with such honesty there was no way his integrity could be questioned. He also kissed Bret's Kingly ring with a deep bow.

"You shall be missed my friend. Our babe will be here when you return. Go in peace and let the King know Calgary is his friend. Why don't you take Lord John or Baron Nicholas with you, as my ambassador. I will council whom ever you choose," Bret said in a friendly tone. He hoped to keep peace in the lands.

Barrett smiled on the outside and shouted for joy on the inside. That was exactly his plan, "That is generous of you. I shall choose Lord John. He has been a good friend and he would represent Calgary well. I'll send him to you for your counsel. Also, if I may suggest, you compose a letter to the King, explaining your hopes to open trade," Barrett suggested to von Hart.

Bret sighed, he should have thought of a letter himself. He'd been so worried about Adam and the babe that he was letting his Kingly duties slide. Barrett had counted on that as well.

"Yes, I will. I am glad I have my Council. My mind is on... other matters. I'll go compose a letter now. Tell Lord john to come see me. I suppose you are taking one of the merchant ships?" Bret asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have already arranged passage. The winds will be with us, so three-day sail at most. Best of luck and my blessing for King Consort Adam and your babe. I'll go talk to Lord John now," Barrett said in a sure tone. He knew John would be on his side.

Bret went to the royal chambers. It had been chosen for Adam's lying in because it was what Adam was used to and the room was large enough not to feel overly stuffy. He smiled, Adam was sleeping, his hands resting on his very rounded belly. The King sat at his desk and wrote a letter to the King of Britain. He was glad Drew had said it was better for Adam if Bret stayed with his Consort.

In the letter, he expressed his hope that the two countries could become friends and open up new trade routes. Von Hart told the King that he thought Britain was a beautiful country and he had enjoyed his time there. He told his fellow Ruler he was sorry they did not get to spend time together during his visit. Bret wrote that he hoped the King's troubles in the north were better now. It was a very nice letter and he was anxious to get communications started.

Bret heard Adam whimper in his sleep. He went over to check on his espoused. Adam's eyes were still closed, but his hands rubbed his belly. Every so often his distended stomach would move, the baby was kicking. It amazed the older King. He could almost make out the tiny foot as it thrashed inside Adam.

"Hush little babe. Don't hurt your poppa," Bret said softly as he placed his hand on Adam's bare belly. Adam kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to interrupt Bret's moment with their child. The young King Consort cherished these moments. It was the only time Bret came out of his hardened shell. He knew Bret would be a wonderful father. Strict probably, but he also knew he would be fair, just and loving. Adam couldn't wait to see their babe in Bret's arms.

Adam slowly opened his eyes when he felt Bret kiss his belly. He tangled his fingers in his husband's dark curls. "You always calm our babe, thank you. I do love you Bret von Hart," Adam said softly. He knew the words would never be returned, but Adam also knew in his own way, Bret loved him.

Bret smiled as his head rested on Adam's abdomen. He enjoyed the fingers in his hair and the slight movements of their babe against his cheek. The emotion he felt was unfamiliar, the wetness on his face unusual, the King of Calgary never cried, but he was now.

He wanted to open his mouth and tell Adam he loved him too, but he couldn't do it. The King couldn't afford to open his heart and have it stepped on again. He loved Adam, but he vowed he would never say it.

"What were you so busy writing?" Adam asked as he kept stroking the soft curls.

Bret explained about Barrett, his trip to Britain and the letter he'd written to the King. He also told about Lord John going as his council representative.

"You know I do not trust Lord Laurinaitis nor Barrett. They just... make the hairs on my neck stand up. Why don't you send Lord Richard or Father Robert with them?" Adam said in a careful tone.

He'd spoken to Bret about Lord Alexander Barrett. It had not gone very well. Bret said he trusted Barrett and would hear naught against him. So Adam could only hope his husband was right and he was wrong. He didn't think so, but he hoped. After that, Adam had kept quiet, until now.

"Lord Richard won't get within a league of a ship. Didn't I ever tell you? He was taking his wife, two sons and four daughters to one of the islands north of Toronto. It is a beautiful place for a holiday. They ran into a band of pirates. They killed the Captain, Richard's wife, sons and the entire crew. They left Richard for dead. He hasn't seen nor heard of his four daughters since. Richard was found, only hours from death by a Toronto patrol ship. He won't even go to the port city. Father Robert is needed here. Lord John will have Calgary's best interest at heart." Bret explained at length.

Adam sniffed, "Poor, poor Lord Richard. He must wonder everyday about his daughters. How awful for him, not knowing their fate. Alright M' Lord, I shall trust your judgment," Adam replied honestly. He knew Bret wouldn't budge on the matter anyway.

Bret had Adam draw out detailed navigation maps for the proposed trade routes with Britain. Adam didn't like it, but he knew the route would have to be shown. He didn't like giving away secrets like that until agreements were signed on paper with the Briton King. The Consort did something he shouldn't have. He altered the position of one of the islands by fifty leagues. He kept it a secret, better not to hand a potential enemy the exact location of their largest island. It held the most arms and men.

If the trading was established, he would correct his mistake by explaining his navigational mathematics were off, due to the babe distracting him. Bret never noticed the slight difference.

Lord Barrett and Lord Laurinaitis were sent off with a fanfare and loaded with gifts for the King of Britain and his husband. Adam prayed everything would work out, but it worried him.

"I want my poppa!" Adam whined like a small boy. He was miserable. Their babe was due any time now he was almost overdue. Adam was scared and felt alone. He so wanted Shawn with him.

Bret sat on the side of the bed, he was reading from a book of poetry that Adam liked, "I know my pet. I sent Cena and Hardy to Copeland. We should hear soon, pet. He might not be able to come you know, he has a lot to do," The older man said softly. He was worried for Adam's mental health.

"I... know. He was there when Heath had Elizabeth. It is not fair, he's my poppa, not his!" Adam said with a pant.

Bret took Adam's hand and kissed it softly. "I know, but he is Christian's poppa and Elizabeth's grandfather. You know he will come when he can, you are _his_ baby," he hoped his words would comfort his espoused. Bret knew Adam was scared, to be honest, he was just as nervous.

"I... want my poppa!" Adam wailed as the tears ran down his face. He was sitting up, several pillows supported him. He was wearing a white silk sleeping gown. Adam was so uncomfortable, his back, legs and hips ached badly.

"Well then, I am glad I got here," Shawn said as he came into the royal chamber. He looked a tad disheveled and his face was dirty from riding.

When John and Jeffery arrived yesterday, Shawn immediately started packing to leave. Hunter told Shawn to go be with Adam and he would stay to attend to pressing Royal matters.

What Adam didn't know was that Hunter and Theodore of Jericho had become fast friends. They were in the middle of trade negotiations. Chris was busy with the army and didn't know of the new, close friendship with Copeland.

Shawn had actually managed to ride to Calgary. It was faster. The carriage with his trunks was still two hours away. Jeffery was impressed that Shawn managed to ride. Then again, his child needed him, that was great motivation to stay in the saddle.

Adam blinked, "Poppa? Is that really you?" the blond was surprised that his poppa had come. He thought Shawn would be too busy.

Shawn laughed as he approached Adam, "Yes, baby boy. Your poppa is here. How are you Bret?" Shawn asked as he hugged his friend and son-in-law.

"Good to see you Shawn, thanks for coming. Someone has really been asking for you," Bret said happily. He was so relieved that Shawn was there.

"I wouldn't miss my grandchild's arrival. I was planning on a visit anyway. Son, you look good. Your father is sorry, he has a few days of business to take care of, he will be here in a week or so. Christian and Heath send their love as well," Shawn said with a cheerful smile as he hugged his son.

"Poppa, make it come out!" Adam said with a whine. He was sure Shawn could help.

"You will just have to hang in there son. Look, I have a portrait of Elizabeth," Shawn opened the locket he wore. One side was a tiny painting of Hunter, the other was of a beautiful baby girl with a shock of red hair.

"She's beautiful poppa. Is Heath alright? How was her birthing?" Adam asked with a curious fear to his voice.

"Heath is fine. She was stubborn, like your brother, but when things got started, she fairly popped right out. I promise you son, as soon as the babe is in your arms, you forget any pain," Shawn said honestly as he gently caressed his son's face.

"Thank you for coming, poppa. I feel better with you here. The Physician should be here soon. He checks every few hours. Oh! The babe is really active today," Adam groaned as the baby kicked him really hard.

Shawn looked a bit worried. Now that his child had settled a bit, he thought Adam looked a bit pale. He didn't want to worry either his son or son-in-law.

"Bret, if you have a room for me, I'd like to wash up a bit, change out of this dirty tunic," Shawn asked the older King with a soft, calm tone.

"You are in the guest room across the hall, it's always ready. Glenn will bring you up some fresh water," Bret said as he called to the ever-present personal guard who stood out side the door. He told the man to call for Jacobs.

"I'll be right back son. I need to wash this dirt. You will be fine. Poppa is here now," with a soft voice and tender kiss to Adam's cheek, Shawn left to go freshen up.

Shawn had no sooner left when Physician Galloway came into the royal chamber. Adam liked the court Physician, he was young but smart and the young consort trusted him, which was very important.

"Greetings Your Majesties. I saw your poppa, I'm happy he could be here. I'm sure you will find him a big comfort. Let's see how this babe is doing. Feel anything different?" Andrew asked as he started pressing on Adam's belly and listening to his patients heart and breathing.

"The babe has kicked and moved a lot more today. Yes, I am very glad poppa is here. How much longer Drew? I am ready!" Adam nearly whined. The Physician had told Adam to call him Drew, it was just easier and more friendly, after all the man saw Adam at his most intimate.

Drew laughed a bit, "Soon, mayhaps even later today. The baby has turned and is ready. Try to get up and walk around, sometimes it helps move things along. Remember when your channel starts to open your liquid will break. Call me immediately when that happens. Your poppa will know," Drew gave his instructions. He left again with a promise to check back soon.

Shawn returned. He was freshly washed and his damp hair was tied back. He'd put the clean tunic that John had put in his saddle bag. He felt better.

"What did the Physician say?" the "Queen" of Copeland asked his son as he sat on the bed with Adam.

Bret had excused himself for a while now that Shawn was there. He could go check with his Council. No word from Barrett had come back yet. The King wasn't worried, after all, Lord Barrett had only been gone a few weeks.

Adam told his poppa what the Physician had said. "Well, come on then, I will help you walk a bit. It does help. Have you thought of names yet? You know your son or daughter will inherit Copeland," Shawn reminded Adam that Christian lost his right to inherit when he married Heath.

"We have a few in mind, but Bret wants to see the babe, he says the name will come then. Poppa, I'm worried. Bret doesn't tell me much, but he hasn't had any word from Barrett. I have a very bad feeling about all of this. I am scared for him poppa," Adam spoke as Shawn helped him out of the bed. They walked around the chamber.

Shawn looked at his child, "You... love Bret don't you?" the older man was a bit surprised, he thought Adam's love was only for Jericho.

Adam blushed, "Very much, poppa. I still... love... Chris, but I love Bret too. He is so good and kind. He cares for me and he loves our babe. He is so broken still, but I don't mind. I know he loves me, even if he can't tell me. I love his calm strength, his love for the people, he's a good man who had a terrible time. He can't let go of the pain Edward caused him. But, I love him," Adam explained his feelings. It was wonderful having his poppa there to talk to.

"You are doing the right thing, my little one. Just keep loving him. He's changed; he smiles now. He hasn't done that for a long time. I am proud of you. Now, I know you are worried about Royal concerns, but you need to keep your energy for having _this_ little one," Shawn said as he walked more with Adam.

"I want to go down to the garden. I want some fresh air," Adam whined as he looked out of the window. He'd pulled back the heavy velvet drape.

"I know. Lying in is very confining. You can't go though, it isn't allowed. You can go out again after the Father cleanses you. It's archaic , but Church law is strict. I know Father William wants to change some of the old doctrines," Shawn sighed.

Birth was considered unclean by the Church. Adam would not be allowed contact with the public until six weeks after the birth. Then he would be "cleansed" by the Father in an act called "churching".

"If Priests had children, I bet the doctrine would... ch... ange," Adam paused as Shawn's words sunk into his brain. "Father William? From Jericho? Have you been talking to him? How is... he?" Adam continued. He had no idea what was going on back home in Copeland.

Shawn could have kicked himself, he'd meant to spare Adam, but then again Adam would rule Copeland one day, so he needed to know. "Theodore and your father have become dearest friends. Hunter is delayed now because he and Theodore are in the middle of setting up trade agreements. So yes, Father William is often in Copeland. All I know is that _he_ has made a life in the army. He is a Commander of a border patrol. Theodore hasn't seen him... for a while," Shawn spoke the truth, hoping Adam could take it.

"Theodore is a nice man, I still think of him as 'Uncle'. Good, Jericho has a lot to offer in trade. He... is suited for the army. Send him... my love. Does he know about this?" Adam held his stomach. He was glad to hear news of Chris and he prayed for the safety of his Lion.

Before Shawn could reply, Adam nearly doubled over in pain, "AH! Oh holy scheisse," Adam cursed in the old language. His brother had taught him the bad words as a child.

"Adam Joseph! Language! The babe?" Shawn scolded, but with fatherly concern.

"Sorry poppa. Yes... Ah! Oh! OH!" Adam did double over that time. When he did, he felt warmth rush down his legs. His eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"Easy son. Let's get you out of this, then into the bed," Shawn helped his son change out of the wet gown. He then helped his naked son to the bed. Shawn pulled up the sheets.

The "Queen" of Copeland went to the door, "Send the Physician! The King Consort's time has come. Send the King! Send Cena!" Shawn knew his words were heard, after all the guard was constantly at the door.

"Poppa!" Adam cried out as the babe contracted, sending pain washing over Adam's body.

"Just breathe son. Come on, in... out... in... out. That's my boy," Shawn remained calm as he helped his son relax and breathe.

The Physician rushed into the room, just arrived John Cena on his heels. Bret was not with them.

"John, bring hot water and cloths, also bring some cold, watered wine," Drew ordered the servant. John nodded and rushed to do the doctors bidding.

"Let us have a look," Drew lowered the sheet and helped Adam pull his legs up. Adam had learned early, having a baby meant having no dignity. At least Drew treated him with respect. It helped that the Physician was closer to his age.

"Yes, you are open. The channel has to open a bit more, then it will be time to push. It could take a few hours but once it starts, it will happen fast. I shall stay close by, but with your Majesty here, there is no need for me to over, you will be sick of seeing me soon enough. Just breathe, and take a little watered wine every hour. Call for me when the pains come faster," Drew said as he gently pulled Adam's legs down and the sheet up.

Another pain hit Adam after the Physician left. Father Robert was also on alert. He would be called to witness the birth. It had to be verified that it was a live birth and the King's child. The Father had nothing to gain, so his word was law about Royal births.

"Poppa? Where is Bretty?" Adam asked with a breathless whimper. It had only started and he was getting tired.

"I am sure he is coming. You know how Council meetings can be. Try to sleep my baby, you will need the rest. I'll send John for Bret," Shawn said softly. He remained calm.

John Cena came in with a pot of hot water that he hung on a hook just inside the fireplace. He had a stack of clean cloths and a lesser servant followed with the watered wine, then left quietly.

"John, please tell his Majesty that he is required, but assure him Adam is fine. Thank you," Shawn ordered the stocky servant.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Majesty, is he alright?" John's voice was full of worry for his Master.

Shawn smiled, "He's fine, John. It's just very exhausting to give birth. You are such a good boy John. If I haven't told you, I rest a lot better knowing you are here with Adam. So you know, de Brooks is with Prince Christopher. Last I heard he was well. Your father is proud of you as well. I am sorry he was gone when you came to fetch me, but he is out buying new breed stock. You may go now," Shawn spoke warmly to the servant. John was more like family than servant.

John nodded with a furious blush, then went to find King Bret. Adam needed his husband and John would deliver him.

Bret was not in the throne room. Lord Richard said he'd not seen the king. John was puzzled, where would the King go now of all times?

In the mean time the carriage from Copeland was being unloaded. Jeffery and his Knights were with the Royal property. Glenn took over and sent the trunks to "Queen" Shawn's chambers. Normally John would see to Shawn's things but he was in search of King von Hart.

No one had seen where their King had gone. John was starting to worry. A King just didn't vanish. He had a sudden thought as he made his way outside.

John went to the small hut near the Royal Garden. He found Michael Le Foley, who was re-potting some rose slips that had just arrived on the carriage from Copeland. They needed immediate attention. John was amazed at the way the large, clumsy looking hands, handled the delicate rose slips. Michael smiled at John.

"Fare the well young Cena. How fares our King Consort?" Le Foley asked politely. He kept on working with the roses.

"The babe is on the way. Have you seen His Majesty?" John asked hopefully. He kept watching the fingers work.

"Why, yes I have friend Cena. He went into the garden and is still there as far as I know," Michael said honestly, he didn't think the King would mind John being told where he was.

John gave his thanks and left the hut. He saw Robert of Backlund trimming the hedges. Somehow the man managed to make box hedges into wonderful shapes. Right now he was making a star. It was amazing. The gardener waved and John returned it. He felt like he had a second family in Calgary, and he did. He liked it here for the most part. He was glad to have news of Philip, maybe he would write again soon.

Cena entered the maze of the Royal Garden. He had walked here many times with Adam. The young King Consort had transformed the garden in to a thing of beauty. Michael and Robert tried, but with no care or motivation, it was hard to keep the garden as it should be. Bret never showed any care for it, until Adam came along.

New types of flowers had been collected from Shawn, Queen Patricia and King Theodore. In return, Adam sent them slips of the Pink Rose of Calgary. Adam was the one that showed Robert how hedges could be trimmed into various shapes and Backlund had a natural talent for it.

The young King had a matching bench made to sit next to Bret's dragon bench. Adam's bench was held up by two unicorns. Also, he'd had a new statue carved from a block of the famous pink marble of Calgary.

The statue was part of the fountain in the center of the maze. It was a rampart unicorn, water poured from its horn. With the unicorn, there was a crouching dragon, water came from its mouth. The two pieces complemented each other and symbolized their two Kingdoms. Bret loved and was once again proud of his Royal Garden. It became a respite for him.

John followed the twisting path. He knew never to leave the main path, it was the fastest way to the center. He stopped short of the entrance to the middle of the maze. King von Hart was there and he was talking to the air.

"Please keep Adam safe and see our babe well-born. I am afraid, Lord God. I do not think I shall be a good father, but I shall try. I can promise neither Adam or our babe will want for anything. Thank you for sending Adam to me. I love him. I just wish I could tell him. Edward made my heart hard. I know Adam still loves Lionheart. I know I hurt them, taking Adam away, but I needed an heir and I do care about him... NO, I love him. I'll never tell him, I just can't. Help me Lord God," Bret sat on the unicorn bench, his head in his hands.

John cleared his throat and called out, acting like he'd just arrived and had not heard Bret's heartfelt prayer. "Your Majesty? Are you here? Sire?" Cena called out, making his ruse real.

"Yes John, I am here," Bret called out to Adam's personal servant. He granted permission for John to approach by waving the man towards him.

John entered the paradise of the Royal Garden's center. He bowed deeply, "Your Majesty. The King Consort is calling for you. The birth has begun in earnest and he wants you there," John's blue eyes almost seemed to beg. He knew Adam needed his husband.

"Alright John. John? I am... afraid. I can not take away his pain and suffering. It is because of me he is hurting," Bret expressed a rare show of emotion, especially before a servant.

John smiled softly, "Yes, Your Majesty, you can help him; be there with him. Yes. "Queen" Shawn is there, but he is not you. He is asking for _you_, Sire," John explained as best he could.

Adam whimpered as he woke up. He was having another contraction, "Hurts" he whimpered again.

Shawn placed a cool cloth on his son's brow. "Just breathe. In... out... in … out, good boy. Better now?" Shawn asked as he watched Adam breathe with him, as he held the cloth in place.

Adam was lying on his side, his knees drawn up a bit, it was the most comfortable position, at least for now. "Poppa? Where is Bret? I thought he cared about me and our babe," Adam asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I do, my pet. I am here now. I am sorry, I stepped out into the garden for some fresh air," Bret said softly. He climbed on to the bed and was supporting Adam from behind.

Shawn smiled, "He's been asking for you. See son, I told you he'd be here," the young King's father spoke softly.

Adam screamed in pain this time. The pains were coming faster and harder. Bret's face was full of concern as he rubbed Adam's back.

Shawn sent for Drew, things were going faster now. The Physician and Father Robert both entered the chamber.

In the throne room, the Royal Council waited anxiously for news of their heir. The villagers had started to gather beneath the balcony as word of the impending birth swept through the village.

The Royal heir of Calgary was on the way.


	9. An Heir is Born

"I can't... I'm too... tired," Adam fell back against Bret, he was exhausted. He'd been pushing hard, off and on for nearly thirty minutes.

Shawn was getting a little worried. When Adam's active labor had started things were going well. The baby was moving well down the birth canal. The it was like the babe hit a block, or so it seemed, and refused to move.

Royal Physician Galloway washed his hands in strong wine, he wanted them really clean. He was going to try to reach into Adam and help the babe. Much like helping a mare deliver a difficult foal.

Bret had positioned himself against the oak headboard of their bed. Adam could lean against him to rest and Bret would rub his back as the young King pushed.

Shawn was holding his son's hand. A few times he swore Adam was crushing the bones, but he didn't let go of his baby boy.

"I'm going to reach in and try to help. So on the next contraction, push as hard as you can," Drew instructed as he got into place. This would be the first time he had helped a birth like this.

"I can't... too tired," Adam moaned as he leaned against his husband. He was breathing hard.

"Yes, you can pet. I know you are tired, but think of holding our sweet babe," Bret said in a loving tone, as he rubbed Adam's back gently.

"Oh! Oh!" Adam cried out as the next wave of pain hit. A lot happened at once. Shawn's hand was squeezed, Bret rubbed Adam's lower back and the Physician's right hand slipped up in to the open perineum channel where the babe was located.

"I feel it. I'll straighten the shoulders, the babe tried to turn," Drew said to the men in the room.

"Easy pet, relax. You are so brave and doing so well. I am so proud of you," Bret whispered in the young King's ear.

Throughout the castle, everyone waited for news. Even the animals seemed to know something was going on. Jeffery and the others who were doing their daily training, kept making simple mistakes. Reigns finally sent everyone away, fearing someone could get hurt.

The Knight nodded to Jeffery and they rode off towards the woods. De Ambrose and Rollins led the others back to the castle. They went to the part known as the donjon, the King had named it the Dragon's Hall. Here the Knights who didn't have private homes in the outer Bailey lived. They ate and slept in the Dragons' Hall. It was a nice part of being one of the King's Guard.

Reigns and Jeffery rode to their favorite place. Jeffery had a knack for finding secret hideaways. This place was a clearing in a deeply wooded thicket. A small brook gurgled its way through the thicket of woods.

The two Knights had built a dam of rocks and logs and created a hole just deep enough to cool off when it was hot. For now, they just sat on a rock bench they had made.

"He has been in labor a long time. I hope Prince Adam is alright," Jeffery said in a very worried tone of voice

"King Consort, love. I am sure he will be fine. Physician Galloway is very good. You have seen a mare birth, it is a long, hard process," Roman said softly as he stroked Jeffery's cheek.

"Adam isn't a horse! Wait... I'm sorry Roman. I am just worried. I grew up with Adam and Christian, they are more like brothers." Jeffery said with a sigh as he leaned into Roman's touch.

"It is alright. I know you are worried. I grew up with my cousins on the Island. Was it different, growing up with Royals?" Reigns asked in a curious tone.

"In some ways it was normal. We did normal things like play pranks and raid the kitchens. Then there were times we tried to join in the village children's games. Either they would stop playing or let Christian and Adam win. The Prince's didn't like that, but it was life. "Queen" Shawn always made sure we had fun though," Jeffery said with a laugh as he tossed a pebble into the brook.

Roman stood up. He removed his hauberk, a shirt of fine chain mail that covered his black velvet tunic. "What kinds of things did "Queen" Shawn do?" Roman was curious, but he also wanted to keep Jeffery's mind occupied on other things.

He would let us play in the Royal Chambers. He would cover tables with cloth and we would pretend we were in caves. He even played with us. Once his Majesty played an evil dragon. He was so good, Adam cried and hid behind me. Christian got carried away, seeing how afraid his baby brother was. He whacked "Queen" Shawn on the head with a wooden toy sword, it gave him a black eye!" Jeffery laughed hard at the memory.

"What?! What did he do?" Roman asked with a chuckle of his own as he pictured the scene.

"Nothing. We kept playing. Later we found out King Hunter was furious, but "Queen" Shawn calmed him and said it was really all his fault. However, not too long after that, the Prince's started classes with the Father and I was sent to be a squire. Play time was over. Later it was more Prince... er... King Consort Adam and I. I was named his personal guard. Their Majesties knew nobody would take care of Adam like I would. He was fourteen then and I was eighteen. Been together ever since," Jeffery explained with a smile. He too removed his mail shirt.

The two Royal Guards sat together, holding hands as they waited news of the Royal Birth.

Back in the Royal Chamber, Adam was in the middle of pushing through another contraction. "Push Adam, bear down, hard," Drew ordered his patient. All Royal protocol was thrown out the window and nobody cared.

Adam's face was red as he pushed as hard as he could. When the Physician told him to ease up, he fell against Bret in a panting heap. Shawn mopped his child's brow with a cool cloth. The poppa was worried, it was taking too long and the baby wasn't moving down the channel properly.

The Royal Physician was equally worried. He'd seen a difficult birth once, but it was nothing like this, and it was his father's responsibility, Drew was only watching. He gave King Bret a worried glance.

"Galloway, speak. What is wrong? I see it in your face. We have a right to know," The King spoke in a soft, but commanding tone.

"Alright, I am worried. The Consort is having the urge to push, but the babe doesn't move. I think the cord is... I am going to have to pull the babe out... it is dangerous. Adam, do you trust me?" Drew looked deeply into the young ruler's eyes. If Adam didn't trust him, all could be lost... including the King Consort.

"I... trust... you... save... the... babe... I... love... you... Bret. Tell... Chris..." Adam could barely speak, and then was cut off by a wave of pain as the next contraction hit.

Drew moved swiftly. As Adam pushed, he pulled the babe as gently as possible. Suddenly, with a wet, slick, almost popping sound, the babe was out.

Adam fainted into unconsciousness, unaware of the fate of his first-born. Bret's heart pounded in his throat as he watched Drew work to save their child.

As Galloway had feared, the cord had tangled around the tiny infants neck and body. It was rare but it did happen and the result was usually death. One thing had saved the babe thus far. A tiny fist was caught between his neck and cord, keeping the cord from completely cutting off life. Physician Galloway was not about to let either of his patients die. He worked swiftly to remove the cord.

Shawn prayed harder than he ever had in his life. He tried to focus on caring for his son. He was glad that Adam had passed out, sparring his boy from the event as it played out.

Drew had the cord free from the Royal infant's neck. He tied it off and cut it. The babe was blue-gray and not moving. He scooped the baby up by the feet and turned it upside down. He gave the Royal butt a sharp smack.

With held breaths, the three men waited. Drew spanked the baby's bottom again, the suddenly there was a tiny gasp, followed by a very lusty, healthy cry. The baby was alive and turning a glorious shade of pink!

With a huge smiled John rushed over with a bowl of warm water and cloths. Everyone had forgotten the servant was even in the room. While the Physician and servant cleaned and checked the babe, Shawn said a prayer of thanksgiving.

Bret watched anxiously as they worked on his child. Adam moaned as he started to wake, his husband stroked his brow gently.

"Ba... be?" Adam manged to hoarsely ask. He was simply too exhausted to say anything else.

"He gave us a little scare, but your son is fine. Here you go, a brand new Prince of Calgary," Drew said with a soft smile as he placed the blanket wrapped babe in Adam's arms.

"He is... perfect. Adam, thank you, thank you for my son. Thank you Galloway." Bret's voice was filled with emotion as he spoke. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at his son.

"He is perfect, just perfect. Thank you god, Thank you Drew," Adam said, his tear filled eyes never left his infant son.

Drew said nothing as he finished with Adam's birth. The remains were wrapped in the bloody sheets and burned. John took care of it.

Shawn's own face was covered with tears as he looked at his grandson. "Son, he is just beautiful. You are however are a very bad little boy! Causing your dear poppa so much trouble," Shawn said with a laugh as he spoke to his son, and scolded his grandson.

The baby mewed as if in protest. The boy was beautiful. He weighed just over six pounds and was eighteen inches long. He had thick wisps of long, curly, very light brown hair. He had Adam's strong chin and Bret's high cheekbone and aquiline nose. He was the perfect blend of his parents. There was no denying the child was a von Hart, one hundred percent.

"Congratulations your Majesties. May I have your permission to announce the Prince's birth to your Council?" Father Robert asked as he reminded the others of his presence. He gazed at the Royal infant in Adam's arms.

"Yes, you do. You man announce the birth of Drake Arthur von Hart, Crown Prince and heir of Calgary." Bret said as he proudly announced the name he'd chosen. The Priest rushed off to deliver his news.

"I like it. Drake Arthur. It means dragon noble or more like noble dragon, it suits him. Well, little Drake, what do you think?" Adam cooed at his son, his voice was still barely above a whisper. The baby wailed loudly. He seemed to roar like a tiny dragon.

The adults laughed and beamed at the newborn. "Good name Bret. Adam, your father's great-grandfather was named Drake, remember? From the portrait over the fireplace in the library? John, you'd better go down to the dairy. Ask for milk that still has cream, it is richer for him. He will be hungry soon. Don't forget to have the cook boil it, then make sure it cools. Have her give you some dipping cloth as well," Shawn ordered John with a soft smile.

"Yes, Your Majesty and congratulations. Don't worry my Prince, I'll bring you some supper," John said to the infant as he left for his happy chore.

"Adam, the Physician needs to check you again and let the servants freshen the linens. Bret, can you carry him?" Shawn asked as he took the bundle from Adam's arms.

Bret carried Adam to a small room across the hall. Shawn and the Physician followed. They heard the cheers from outside as the announcement was made by the Royal Harald.

An hour later, a freshly cleaned Adam was back in his own marital bed. The room had been aired and the bedding changed. Bret was sitting next to Adam, holding Prince Drake in his arms.

Shawn had gone to write a message to Hunter, then he was going to nap. He was tired and he wanted to give Adam and Bret time alone with their son. He knew Hunter would be thrilled and hopefully, could come to Calgary sooner than expected.

Adam watched Bret hold their son. He flashed briefly, suddenly Chris was in Bret's place. Adam blinked and the vision was gone. He felt a bit of remorse, he loved Bret, but Chris still owned a vast piece of his heart, nay his very soul.

Drake let out a loud mew, "I think he is hungry," Bret said with a laugh. He'd placed his finger to his son's lips. The baby immediately started sucking on the digit.

Adam dipped a clean rag in a bowl of warm, rich, fresh milk. Bret gave Drake to Adam. The new poppa adjusted the babe in his arms. He rubbed his little mouth with the milky rag.

Prince Drake attacked the milk soaked rag with gusto. Every time Adam had to pull the rag out of his mouth to soak up more milk, he raised a loud fuss. Adam couldn't feed him fast enough.

"Son, you have to let me dip it in the milk," Adam cooed softly to his fussy babe. Drake made a sound like "oh" and calmed a bit. It made his parents laugh.

"He is smart already. As soon as your poppa is Churched, we shall introduce you to Calgary. You will rule her one day," Bret said proudly.

"And Copeland, don't forget. He's also the Heir Apparent and Crown Prince of Copeland. Christian can't now. Goodness, we are heaping a lot on such a small creature. But he will be a great ruler, I can feel it," Adam said in a firm tone, as he continued to feed their son.

"I didn't forget. I must work with Hunter and our Royal Councils to work out the details. We have a lot to talk out. Hopefully, he won't have to worry about ruling either for a very long time," Bret said softly as he watched his heir eat heartily.

Drake drank nearly a whole bowl of milk. Adam held him over his shoulder and rubbed the small back, with an occasional gently pat. It wasn't long before a very loud, rude burp erupted from the small infant. It sounded more like a grown man after too many ales.

"Godsteeth son, did you explode?" Bret asked with a worried laugh. He'd never heard something so small make a noise so loud in his life.

Adam laughed, he sounds like grandfather Hunter! Drake, did that hurt?" Adam held his son in his arms again.

Both of his parents swore their little Prince laughed and smiled. But at a few hours old, it wasn't really possible or was it?

Adam and Drake yawned , almost in unison. "You are exhausted. I'll put him in the cradle. You get some sleep," Bret said softly to his two precious boys.

The King Consort suddenly had tears in his beautiful green eyes, "I don't want to let him go. We... almost... lost him... oh... Bretty... we nearly lo... st.. our... boy," Adam let the tears fall as he held Drake close to his chest.

Bret teared up as well, "But, we did not. Praise God, and Drew. I will order one hundred celebration masses of Thanksgiving. I am going to promote Drew, make him a Lord. I shall grant him gold to continue his education as well. Now, please, let me put our little dragon down in the cradle, and you sleep," Bret said as Adam reluctantly let him take their babe.

Adam was asleep before Drake was even in his cradle. Bret settled the baby, he too was asleep. The King knelt between the bed and cradle. He said a long prayer of thanks and asked God to protect their Prince.

When he finished, the older man realized he was just as exhausted. He laid down next to Adam. His heart was so full of love for both their new son, and his beloved espoused. The same problem reared its ugly head. No matter how much he loved Adam, he would never tell him, he would never again open his heart to be broken.

Adam and Bret slept so soundly, they never heard Shawn enter the chamber. He went to the cradle. He picked up his sleeping grandson and sat down in the chair Adam used in front of the fire.

John came in quietly with a fresh bowl of milk and a clean feeding cloth. He figured the baby would be hungry again soon. He remembered babies usually wanted to be fed every two hours.

Shawn thanked the family servant and continued to gently cradle the newborn in his arms. "You are a very lucky little boy. Your poppa always wanted a baby like you. You may have been born a Prince, but you have something even better, parents that love you," Shawn whispered softly as he kissed the little Royal head.

Drake screwed up his little pink mouth, ready to let out a wail, but before he could wake his sleeping parents, Shawn dipped the rag in the milk. He happily fed his hungry little grandson.

When Shawn burped the infant, he had to suppress a laugh, "Good god son, you sound like grandpa Hunter," Shawn looked over when he heard soft laughter coming from the bed.

"That's what Adam said," Bret replied as he slipped out of the bed, his tunic was rumpled from being slept in.

"Sorry we woke you. I thought he'd be hungry soon and I wanted you boys to get some sleep. How is he?" Shawn asked as he nodded towards his son and cuddled Drake in his arms.

Bret chuckled at "you boys", he was nearly as old as Shawn. "He got emotional before falling asleep, but he will be alright. You raised a strong willed young man, he is going to be a wonderful father," Bret said with great emotion in his eyes.

"You... love my son. I see it in your eyes. I know it is hard for you. Edward burned your heart. Bret, let Adam help heal it," Shawn said softly as he put Drake over his shoulder and rubbed his little back.

"How can I open my heart to him when I know he has love for Lionheart. What if I tell him I love him, then he goes to Jericho? I'll care for him, make sure he wants for nothing, but I can't... I just... " Bret's words faded. He was saying these things to Adam's own father. He wasn't making any points.

"He won't do that, Bret. I know my son, but that's the father in me talking. As your friend, I understand. Just... don't hurt him. Now, I will send a message to Hunter. I am sure he will be here within the week. We have some work to do. This boy inherits two Kingdoms, we need to work out the details," Shawn spoke in more royal and businesslike tone.

"Good. Yes, I was thinking about that earlier. John?" Bret called out for the always ready servant. Cena approached with a deep bow.

Bret sent John to bring food and wine. He was hungry and figured Shawn must be as well. John gave another bow and went to fulfill his mission. He knew the cooks were making a rich, nutritious soup for Adam. John also went to the dairy for more fresh milk. He hoped the cows could keep with the newborn Prince's appetite.

Adam woke up, he looked over at the cradle that was next to the bed. He saw the empty space, he flew into a panic! Had something happened to his newborn son?!

"Bret! The baby! Bret!" Adam cried out for his husband. He was so sore he could hardly move, but he tried to get up.

"He is fine, pet. Easy... easy..." Bret rushed to his frantic Consort. He helped settle Adam back down in the bed, then continued. "Shawn has him. He will be right back. He's showing him off to Lord Richard. Pet, he is fine, I promise. He ate again, then we ate. Let me send for some food for you. John says the cook has made you some good soup," Bret spoke in a comforting tone, as he caressed Adam's brow.

Adam calmed at Bret's confident tone. He knew his husband wouldn't lie and now he knew Drake was fine, the young King Consort realized he was hungry. "I am hungry. So grandpapa had to show off. I bet he is beaming, like you. I feel like I have been in the worst joust of my life," Adam said with a whine as he moved to sit up more.

Bret sent John for the soup, just as Shawn returned with the infant Crown Prince. Adam reached his arms out like a greedy child. Shawn laughed and placed the babe in Adam's arms.

"Oh, I see. He made his first mess," Adam crinkled his nose. Drake began to fuss. Shawn expertly showed the new parents how to clean and change the cloth around the baby's Royal bottom. Shawn gave the dirty cloth to a servant to be washed. He didn't mind he was glad to help keep things clean for his new Prince.

Drake cooed happily now that he was clean and dry. For being only a few hours old, he was very alert and eyes already held curiosity. He already knew Adam was his birth parent as he was more settled in Adam's arms.

"He is just... perfect. Is he not perfect? How pretty is Elizabeth?" Adam asked his poppa.

"He is perfect and handsome. She is beautiful too, with her red hair and your brothers look. They are the perfect babies," Shawn said in a diplomatic way. He would never say it, but Drake was more handsome with his darker features, however, he knew Elizabeth would grow into a real beauty.

"I can't wait to see her. I hope they will be close," Adam said thoughtfully as he kissed his son. He was missing his brother.

"Maybe you can come for a long visit at Christmas time. He will be old enough then and the carriage is warm," Shawn spoke happily. He couldn't wait to have all his family together.

The rest of the week was spent with Adam recovering and getting up to tend to the new Prince. Drake Arthur de Copeland von Hart ruled the castle, but no one minded.

Hunter arrived the following week. He was so proud of his new grandson. He and Drake got along like long-lost friends. They created a lot of laughter when they burped in concert.

He and Bret met and worked out the details of Drake's future. It was decided he would rule equally. The councils would act as regents when the King was in one country or the other. It was a good agreement and Drake would be raised to be educated in the laws of both countries. They also decided the Crown Prince would study in Paris when he was of age.

After things were settled about Drake's future, the rest of the time was spent just enjoying having a baby in the castle.

Finally when Drake was six weeks old, Adam was cleansed by Father Robert. He was finally about to leave the chamber. The first thing Adam did was take Drake down to the Royal Garden.

John had spread out a large blanket in the shade of a big tree in the center of the garden, near the fountain.

Adam laid Drake on the blanket, he was joined by Bret. Shawn and Hunter sat hand in had on Adam's unicorn bench. They smiled as they watched their youngest child enjoying his first child.

"So tomorrow you meet your subjects. Are you going to be a good boy?" Adam cooed at his son as he tickled Drake's belly.

Drake cooed and gurgled at his poppa. His fingers were in his mouth and his legs kicked. He preened under Adam's affectionate touches.

"We will have to leave the day after tomorrow. I have to get back," Hunter said with a long, sad sigh. He really hated leaving his grandson.

"No father! Can't you and poppa stay longer?" Adam asked sadly. He loved being with his parents.

"I wish we could son, but I need to get back. Your poppa needs to go to Judith and check on your ships. The last one has been started. We should make delivery in a couple of months," Hunter said in a contemplative tone.

"I understand, but its been so nice having you here. Drake will miss his belching companion," Adam said with a laugh as Hunter flushed a bit while Bret and Shawn also laughed. As if on cue, grandfather and grandson belched in perfect unison. Everyone laughed loudly.

When Adam got up for a moment to get a toy Shawn had made for Drake, the infant Prince started to cry.

"Now, now son, poppa will be back. You can not cry like that, you are a big brave dragon!" Bret said as he picked Drake up. Bret rolled onto his back. His strong, sure arms held Drake high in the air over him, "That's my brave dragon. Show father you can fly like the Royal falcons," the older King's voice was filled with pride. Drake laughed and cooed as he kicked his feet and waved his little arms. Adam watched happily as Bret played with their son.

Once again Adam had a flash. It wasn't Bret holding Drake aloft, it was his Lionheart. He shook himself, he knew it wasn't right.

"Son?" Shawn asked softly as he saw the confused look that suddenly marred his son's face. He pulled Adam away from the others. "Adam, what is wrong?" Shawn was worried. He'd seen the confusion several times since Drake's birth. Something was bothering his youngest.

Adam sighed, but maybe talking about it would help, "I keep... when Bret is with Drake... Bret's face turns into Chris... I... it's wrong, I know, but it happens."

"I hate to ask... there.. no, no, not possible," Shawn wondered briefly. Maybe Adam and Chris _had_ slept together. But no, Adam had been a virgin, both Physician's said so. Drake also had too much von Hart in him not to be Bret's child.

"No poppa. We shared a bed, but nothing ever happened. Bret was honestly my first and only. I love Bret, but... I keep seeing Chris in his place... it scares me... it's... almost... a... vision into the future... maybe I am... insane," Adam's green eyes filled with anxious confusion.

Shawn hugged his son, "You're not insane. I know you love Bret, but part of your heart still loves and always will love Chris. Mayhaps, you're just seeing what that part of your heart wishes was true. All I can say is, Bret is the father of your son, not Chris. Let Bret have a bit more of your love, he won't hurt you. He might not tell you, but he does love you in his own way. Lean on that son, raise Drake to be a loving child. You will be happy, I promise," Shawn tried to advise Adam as best he could.

Adam nodded, his poppa was right. Bret and Drake were his life now and he was going to give them both one hundred percent. He buried Chris deeper and took the toy to his son.

Bret looked at Adam, he knew something had happened. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt more love from his husband than ever before. He knew he had to take it and treasure it.

Adam was on his knees, waving a cloth dragon that Shawn had made, in Drake's face, making the baby laugh. Bret leaned in and pulled Adam against him. He kissed Adam with all his passion, not caring Adam's parents were watching, even Drake seemed to watch with awe.

When the kiss broke, Adam was breathless, fire burned in his green eyes, the fire of passion and desire. After all, it had been six weeks and he'd been cleansed, Bret had the same thought. They hadn't been together "that" way in nearly two months.

"Watch Drake?" Bret looked at Shawn, his brow raised. His intentions were made crystal clear as Adam flushed.

"Of course," Shawn said as he slid down on to the blanket. He took the toy from Adam and went on playing with Drake. Hunter joined his husband on the blanket.

Bret and Adam hurried to the castle. When they returned an hour and half later, they both were a lot calmer and looked very content. Shawn smiled, his son was happy and that was all that mattered.

The next day dawned perfectly. The Royals would appear on the balcony at eleven. Drake would be introduced to his people. The villagers had already begun to gather by seven in the morning.

By nine thirty Adam was tying the last white silk ribbon on Drake's christening gown. That ceremony would take place before the balcony appearance.

Christian and Heath were chosen as Drake's Godparents. Shawn and Hunter would act for them by proxy. Just as they had for Adam and Bret, who'd been unable to attend their granddaughter's ceremony, when Elizabeth was christened.

Adam, Shawn and John had made Drake's beautiful gown. It was white silk with lace from France. Shawn had stitched a tiny rampart unicorn and crouching dragon on the collar tips, symbolic of the two joined Kingdoms he would one day rule.

Drake wore a tiny silver ring with a sapphire chip and a tiny matching bracelet and necklace with a sliver cross. A tiny, silver and gem studded circlet fit loosely on his tiny Royal head. He never fussed when Adam put the jewelery on him. It was like he knew it was his Royal duty.

As Shawn held him during the christening ceremony, Drake only fussed once. He didn't like the cold, Holy water that was sprinkled over his light brown head of curls.

Drake Arthur quieted down when once again Adam held him for the rest of the ceremony. He was now formally named and formally anointed as a Royal. He was Crown Prince Drake Arthur de Copeland-von Hart of Calgary. No one was prouder at that moment than Bret von Hart, King of Calgary.

The people of Calgary cheered wildly when Bret held Drake up so he could be seen. Adam looked on proudly. As his green eyes scanned the huge crowd of people, his eyes locked on to a pair of what he knew were sapphire colored eyes.

King Consort Adam de Copeland-von Hart held in the gasp that wanted to escape his lips. There, in the front of the crowd, disguised as a villager was Prince Christopher of Jericho. He smiled softly at the blue eyes, the smile was returned.

Adam took a turn holding Drake. He made sure Chris got a good look. The Lionheart gave a slight bow, his hand on his heart, then to the sword Adam saw hidden under the cloak. He got tears in his eyes at Lionheart's gesture. Jericho was promising his love, loyalty and protection to Adam's son. Another looked passed between the two, then Chris vanished into the crowd.

Neither Hunter nor Bret noticed Jericho. Shawn did but kept it to himself. He would not betray the special moment between Adam and Chris.

Bret declared the next two days as a holiday. The people cheered. The formalities were over. Now it was time for the Royals of Calgary to settle in and become a family. They were unaware of the threat that would soon approach.


	10. Distant Rumblings

Drake was old enough to make the half day trip to Copeland. The weather was exceptionally mild for the time of year.

Drake and Elizabeth were both spoiled and fussed over. When Heath and Adam put them on a blanket to play, they took to each other like bees to flowers. They fussed when they were separated, to the point that in order for anyone to get any sleep the babies had to be in the same cradle.

Shawn was in grandfather heaven. He made new toys and clothes for them and took them for daily walks in his garden.

While his family was all together, Shawn had Sir Jeffery Hardy sketch the family portrait. Jeffery was a very talented artist. The Knight knew he could do a painting from both his drawings and memory. He promised he would work on it every chance he got and have it sent to Shawn and soon as it was done. Jeffrey also did new locket sized paintings of both babies. Drake's would be a surprise for Bret...

Drake's third month of life marked the anniversary of Adam and Bret's marriage. It was hard to believe that a year had passed already

Hunter and Shawn sent a small coffer of gold, gems and precious metals along with bolts of fine cloth as gifts. Bret was speechless at his in-laws generosity. He had a sword made for Drake from some of the contents of the coffer. He would give it to his son on the day he earned his spurs. Until then, it would stay in Bret's armor cabinet.

Adam had just put Drake down for the night. He knew his son would sleep most of the night. Drake was starting to grow his teeth. To help the baby rest and not have pain, Drew had mixed some medicine to be rubbed on Drake's gums. It made him a bit drowsy and that was a blessing to Adam. Bret had been against it at first, for fear if too much was accidentally given it would possibly kill him. Adam of course, had the same fears.

The Physician sat down with them and showed them there a was absolutely no danger. Even if too much was applied, Drew assured them it would only make Drake sleep hard for a few hours. The parents trusted Galloway and Adam finally got some much-needed sleep and Drake felt better as well.

Bret was sitting in his large chair in front of the fire. He was reading a letter from Lord Barrett. Alexander had been due back two months ago. He kept sending letters saying he was sorry, but he was delayed in returning. Lord John had brought the letter when he returned yesterday.

John hadn't said much. He left the letter, then said he had to go check on his own estate. Bret didn't think too much of it, he knew estates had to be looked after. Adam had a bad feeling, but he left it alone, for now.

Adam came out of the adjoining room where Drake was peacefully sleeping. He went over to the desk he used and took out the gift he had for his husband and their anniversary.

Adam was feeling a bit... romantic. Since Drake had teethd, the Royal couple had not been "together" and they were missing their "bed fun".

Adam was only wearing his long, silk robe. It was sapphire blue with a sliver unicorn on the back. His long hair was loose and hung in soft waves down his back. He walked over to his husband.

The King Consort pulled the letter from Bret's hand. Normally, he would dream of doing something like that, but this was their anniversary and Drake was sleeping peacefully. He wanted his husband's attention.

Bret was annoyed by Adam pulling the letter from his fingers, that is until he looked up and saw his young Consort. His breath hitched at the beauty before him.

"I... uh... was... um... you look beautiful, my pet," Bret's voice was low and husky. He grabbed Adam by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. He kissed Adam deeply. Their tongues danced together as the younger man moaned softly. He wanted Bret... badly. When the kiss finally broke, the couple was breathless. The fire of passion burned in both green and brown eyes. It had been a while.

Adam nearly forgot the box in his hand, when he felt it he gave it to Bret. "Here my love, I hope you like it," Adam said warmly as he gave Bret the wooden box.

Bret smiled, then looked puzzled as he opened the gift, "um... it's the locket you gave me for our wedd... oh.. oh... pet... thank you," Bret stammered as he opened the locket. There was a tiny portrait of Drake on one side and new of Adam on the other. Jeff had done an incredible job on the tiny paintings, they looked lifelike.

"Sir Jeffery did them. I am glad you like it. Happy Anniversary, Bretty," Adam said with a soft smile.

"I love it. I never thought the locket would be filled by this time. Thank you for our beautiful son," Bret spoke with emotion, as he again kissed Adam.

"Maybe we can make him a brother or sister. I mean after all, it's the anniversary of Drake's creation too," Adam said with a seductive tone.

"We can try, but first, my gift for you," Bret said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He hung something around Adam's graceful neck.

Adam looked, at first he didn't understand. It was just a gold coin. He looked closer. Bret's profile had always been on the Calgary coins, but now Adam's had been added and the reverse side showed the new joint unicorn and dragon seal that was official since their marriage.

"Bret... I'm... such... an... honor... thank you. It's beautiful," Adam was truly touched. It was a huge thing for a country to change its currency.

"They were issued starting today, on all coins of Calgary. This is the first one made. I'm proud of you," Bret said with another kiss to his husband. He stood and led Adam to their bed.

By the time they got to the huge bed, they were both naked. All they wore now were their necklaces. Adam never got tired of looking at Bret's hard, muscular body. Bret was just as impressed. Adam had worked hard to get his body back into shape after having Drake. The hard work had paid off. Adam was more fit than ever.

When Adam crawled on to the bed, his ass muscles rippled under the tight, bronzed skin. Bret's cock grew hard at the sight. He wanted to just slam into his espoused, he was so hot for Adam.

Adam knew he was teasing Bret. He made sure to move even slower, clenching his muscles as he moved. He stopped and turned to face Bret. He was kneeling on the bed, his thigh muscles stretched, his cock, hard and erect bounced against his rock hard abdomen. Adam was the perfect example of a young, bronzed body, developed from wearing armor, and training with a heavy sword and shield.

The young King Consort's long, blond hair was pulled over one shoulder, his nipples were hard and his eyes were the color of deep green emeralds; a shade they only turned when lust owned his body.

Bret stood at the side of the bed and let out a loud, lust filled growl. His eyes grew nearly black with desire as he watched Adam display some very unkingly actions.

Adam ran his hands up his body, teasing in just the right places. When the beauty began to stroke himself, it was all Bret could take.

"You are a very naughty little boy aren't you? Acting more like a King's whore than a King," Bret teased as he climbed on to the bed with Adam.

"But you like it. You like having a..." Adam didn't get a chance to finish before Bret covered his lips with his in a bruising, crushing kiss that made Adam moan like the whore he acted.

Bret pushed Adam down on the bed. Hands wandered over hot skin as the husbands bodies reconnected. Their desire for each other was as hot as the distant desert sun.

The older man bit and nipped at Adam's graceful neck and shoulders. Adam tasted better than any food. The younger man matched his husband's movements. Both kings would have to wear high collars for a few days, but it was worth it.

The younger man's long legs wrapped around the older man's waist, it caused his body to arch gracefully. Bret loved to feel the muscles of his Consort strain and flex around and beneath him.

Bret may have been much older in age, but his body was just as fit and hard as Adam's. His abdomen rippled and his thighs strained as the King of Calgary slowly inched his steel hard shaft into his husband.

Adam's teeth raked his bottom lip, as whimpers and moans passed over it, "Hurts Bretty, hurts," he cried out as tears rained from his lust darkened eyes. It hurt, but it felt so damn good.

"Easy my pet... almost... so tight! Godsteeth!" Bret gasped out. It was almost like when he took Adam for the first time one year ago.

Adam took a deep breath and relaxed his body. He opened his thighs wider, it helped Bret slipped the rest of the way in. The King wrapped his hand around his Consort's shaft. The hand worked in concert with his hips as he sent Adam soaring into the sexual heavens.

Neither man lasted very long. After only a few minutes they both had rocking eruptions from their cocks. Bret filled Adam and Adam coated his body and Bret's hand.

"Godsteeth... that was... fast... but so... intense..." Adam panted out as Bret gently washed him.

The King loved taking care of Adam after sex. It was his way of showing how much he cared and Adam preened under the gentle touches. He also knew it was Bret's way of showing love without saying it.

Bret chuckled, "yes it was pet. We will... do it again later... was... too long... since... our last time," Bret's voice was hesitant as he paid attention to cleaning himself.

As Bret finished, they heard Drake start to cry in the adjoining room. Adam started to get up with a bit of a sigh. Bret held Adam down while he went to check on their son. He didn't bother to put his robe on and Adam got heated again as he watched Bret walk away.

The King of Calgary returned in a couple of minutes, "he was already asleep again. Maybe he just had a dream and cried out in his sleep. He is fine," Bret said as he slipped back into the bed.

Before Bret could even settle, Adam was on top of him, straddling his hips. His lips attacked the older man's. Bret rolled his eyes back, thankful that he was in such fit condition.

The Royal couple celebrated their anniversary four more times during the night. They had only been asleep for an hour when Adam was woken up by a hungry baby with a dirty cloth.

He slipped into his robe and went into the nursery. John had just brought a bowl of milk and a fresh feeding cloth. Adam bathed and changed his son with Cena's help. John left poppa and son alone as he took the dirty laundry out.

When Bret found his husband in the nursery, he got tears of love in his eyes as he gazed on the beautiful scene.

Adam had taken Drake to the large window seat. He was sitting sideways on the seat, his back against the wall. His knees were drawn up and Drake was propped up on them snugly. Adam was feeding him while humming softly. The morning light framed his two boys in a golden glow. It was absolutely breathtaking. He wished he could capture the moment in a painting.

The King backed out of the room unnoticed. It had overwhelmed his heart. He busied himself with getting dressed. His own personal servant, Jack helped him. When he was fully dressed, Adam came in with a dressed Drake.

"Take him while I get dressed. I nearly forgot it's our morning to break the fast with the Council. Wish we had more sleep... well, no, we had fun and I don't regret that," Adam said with a wink as he gave Drake to his father.

The two Kings were seated at the center of the long dining table. Lord Richard, Baron Nicholas and Lord John were there, along with other important Council members. Father Robert was also there.

Crown Prince Drake was in a large "box" made of wood. The sides were made of nearly shear silk so Adam could see him as he lay on his stomach and chewed on the cloth dragon. He was happily content.

Bret was very anxious to hear from Lord John about Britain. Lord Barrett's letter had been fairly vague. "So what news from Britain, Lord john?" Bret asked in a voice that matched his mood.

Lord John smiled, "Everything is fine, Sire," Laurinaitis replied in his raspy, airy voice. His odd way of speaking had been the result of a teenage illness. He'd nearly died, but he slowly recovered. He was left with damaged vocal cords that gave his voice its airy quality.

Bret frowned, he needed more than that as a reply, "What did their King say? Was there no answer to my letter?" the King's tone was full of concern.

Lord John swallowed his bite of food. He had to think fast, Barrett had warned him to keep his mouth shut about the reality of the situation. In Lord John's mind Barrett was playing a very dangerous game. The Brit was trying to pit two Kings against each other for personal gain.

"I did not go to see the King with Alexander. I do not know what was said between them. I am sure you will get a full report when he returns. I am assuming by your questions, Lord Barrett's letter said nothing?" Lord John's voice was harsh and airy.

Bret frowned, this was confusing at best. Why was Lord John being so... difficult and Barrett's letter _had_ been nothing more than a story of his voyage to Britain and the condition of his estate there. Von Hart knew Barrett had the King of Britain's ear, maybe even more so than the King's own Council. Bret knew it because he'd heard it while in the foreign country from more than one person.

"I see. No, Alexander told me nothing about his visit with the King. Maybe I need to... make another trip to visit Britain myself. Wars have started over less. I want trade routes not problems," Bret said firmly.

Adam was now holding his son and feeding Drake a bit of fruit he'd mashed. He dipped his finger in the fruit, then Drake sucked it from his poppa's finger. He loved the sweet tasting food. However, the Consort was taking in every word being said. He knew this whole thing stank, something was going on.

"Oh, I don't think that's wise Your Majesty. There is a lot of tension in Briton now. The King's attention is on the north and a probable war. I don't think trade routes are important at the moment," Lord John spoke in a dismissive tone. He had to direct the King's mind away from Briton. The best way he knew was to speak of the Crown Prince Drake.

Before Bret could respond, Lord john spoke again. "The Crown Prince is growing like a reed. He is the very image of Your Majesties, not a fairer child resides in the land."

Adam knew the older lord was being sarcastic and deflecting Bret's attention, he wasn't about to have that. Something was in the air and it wasn't good. "Thank you Lord John. Let us hope he has a country to rule. I think there are things afoot that his Majesty should know, are there not?" Adam laid it on the line, he didn't like deception.

Bret looked at Adam like he had three dragon heads sprouting from his neck. "If you gentlemen will excuse us, it is time for Prince Drake's morning walk," Bret said in an aloof tone. He was good at hiding his emotions, but Adam knew he was in trouble.

Lord John flashed the young Consort a glaring smirk. He did not like to be under-mimed by anyone, especially a young, snooty, spoiled Royal or so he assumed.

Adam scooped up his son and followed Bret out to the garden. Bret was silent until they got to the benches in the middle of the maze. Adam spread out the blanket that he'd brought with him. They always went to the garden after breakfast so Adam was prepared.

When the Prince was settled, Bret finally spoke. "Adam what are you thinking? You nearly accused Lord John of … treason! How could you have done that?" Bret was angry. It was the first time he'd been really angry with his Consort.

Adam knew he was in trouble, but he was surprised at how angry Bret was, "I have a bad feeling, Bret. It just makes no sense. Why wouldn't the King of one country not acknowledge another King? Even if he has problems and isn't interested in trade, Royal protocol demands a response. How do you know the King of Britain even saw your letter? Because Lord John said so? No, My Lord, something about this rings false. Send a spy to Britain and tell no one. Send Sir Jeffery, he can change his look, blend in. Please Bret, for the safety of Calgary," Adam spoke bluntly and openly.

Bret just stared at his spouse, he searched deeply into Adam's eyes. He saw real worry and concern. "You are serious... aren't you? You really feel that deeply that something is wrong?" Bret asked, his brow raised.

"Yes, I am. My father learned the hard way that poppa had instincts about things. I have the same thing; trust me Bret. Send Jeffery. If nothing is going on, I shall never interfere in Royal issues again," Adam was deadly serious.

Bret sighed, maybe his young husband was right, after all, Shawn was one of the best military minds around, "Alright. I shall send Hardy. We will meet with him after the mid day meal, alone in our chambers," Bret said firmly. He was willing to give Adam a chance. He trusted his espoused.

"Thank you, Bret. This one time I pray that I am wrong. Are you still angry with me?" Adam asked, his eyes lowered. He hated upsetting his husband.

Bret slid down to the blanket where Adam was sitting with their son. He lifted Adam's chin and looked into the beautiful green eyes. "Not now. I was astounded that you were so bold with Lord John. Now I realize you only had Calgary's interest at heart. I admire you for that," Bret said with a soft kiss to Adam's lips. Drake cooed loudly as his parents kissed. It made the two Kings laugh.

"So, we want you to go to Britain and learn what you can. Stay in disguise. I have deep suspicions about Lord Alexander Barrett. See if you can find out how the Briton King feels about our countries. Will you do this? We are not going to order you to go, it must be your free choice. We shall bear you no ill will if you say no, I want that understood," Adam said to his Head Guard. Bret was letting his husband set things up.

Jeffery looked at his friend, now a King. This was a great thing he was be asked to do. He was not about to refuse. "I will be honored to do this for Your Majesties. I shall not fail you. When do you want me to leave? What will you tell Sir Matthew?" Jeff asked in a worried tone. He knew his brother would worry about him, even in Copeland. They often exchanged messages.

"Thank you Jeffery. I shall tell Matthew you were sent to Winnipeg to check on the ships, then out to the ports to see about how things are there. You will leave as soon as you are ready. A ship will be waiting. It will have orders to sail towards the ports, then out of land sight, you'll turn to Britain. I sent a messenger to the harbor already," Adam said with a wink, he knew Hardy would agree to the mission.

"Very well. I'll be ready to leave in a couple of hours. I won't fail, Your Majesties. Thank you for your trust," Sir Jeffery said with a deep bow.

"Good. That will give me time to compose a new letter to the King of the Britain, if the opportunity presents it's self for your to give it to him. Take this as well. Coins, gems and other things for trade," Bret added as he handed a few velvet bags to the Knight.

An hour later Jeffery was in his small house in the inner Bailey, near the stables. The house was his as Head of Adam's personal Guard. Reigns was there with him. "Why can't you tell me?" the large man asked with a near whine.

"Because I can not. I will be back. I just do not know how long I will be gone. Just promise me one thing. Please, look after King Consort Adam and Crown Prince Drake. Guard them as if they were your own family. Adam and I grew up together as you know, he is my brother in spirit," Jeffery said in a serious tone.

"Alright, I will. I know how much they mean to you. What if your brother comes to visit?" Roman asked as he sliced some cheese to nibble on.

"Send him to Adam or King von Hart. They have a plan. Just know what I am doing is for Calgary and Copeland," Jeffery said soundly. He was proud of what he was about to do.

"I'll... miss you. I have a feeling this is dangerous, but I'll support you and... I shall wait for you. My bed will be cold..." Roman's dark eyes looked sadly at his lover.

"I'll be safe and I'll be back. When I return, I'll warm your bed and your body," Jeffery said softly as he pulled Roman in for a deep kiss.

By late afternoon, Sir Jeffery Hardy was on his way to Britain. Adam hoped he would and wouldn't be proven right. If he was right, it meant his adopted country could be under attack. If he was wrong, Bret might not trust his judgment again. He had a feeling he was right though. Lords Barret and Laurinaitis just gave his spine the chills.

"I'm going to send messages to poppa and King Lance. I want to know how the ships are doing. Bret... well... come with me," Adam said hesitantly, as he led his husband to a room at the very top of the tower.

Adam had asked the Head of the Household, Glenn, where he could find a room nobody every went to or even knew about. He took the King Consort to the top of the tower. Nobody ever went there anymore.

"Where are we... wait, I used to play up here, in a hidden room," Bret said in an astonished tone. What was his husband up to?

When Adam opened the hidden door and took Bret into the room, the King of Calgary's mouth fell open. There on the floor was a huge map of the CopeCalTor Basin. It also showed the coast lines, islands and shipping routes.

There were large model ships made of wood on the floor map. The walls were covered with parchment maps of the different islands. A desk was covered with papers, quills and inks of various shades.

Adam lit several huge candles and the windowless room filled with light. Bret was even more amazed as the images became clearer.

"Adam? What? When?" Bret took Adam by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, he continued, "What have you been up to, and why?" the King was amazed, dazed and slightly confused.

Adam blushed, "Just... oh... Bret... alright. I just have a feeling that for whatever reason, Barrett isn't who he says he is. I just... if Britain..." Adam threw up his hands, he knew he sounded insane, how could he explain what he felt?

"Adam. Talk to me. I'll listen," Bret said in a calm voice. He was curious about what Adam was thinking.

"Barrett is going to lead an attack from Britain. Look at what Calgary has; mines, precious metals, quarries and ports. What scares me is, I am not sure the King of Britain is even aware of Barrett's plan," Adam blurted out his inner feelings. He really didn't know why it was such a strong feeling... it just was.

"Barrett has never shown me anything but friendship and good will," Bret said in doubtful tone.

"Did he introduce you to the King? Did the King respond to your letter? Bret von Hart, _King_ von Hart, when does one King _not _acknowledge a Royal, and why? Think Bret! If you don't, you would be considered a coward, that you were afraid to... oh..." Adam was frustrated. He knew he sounded crazy and he hoped Bret wouldn't just lock him up with the monks.

"There is truth in what you say. A King always acknowledges another, even if he says go to the devil. Alright, show me, before Drake wakes up," Bret's tone was anxious. He really wanted to hear Adam's ideas.

Adam launched into his battle plan or what could be a battle plan. Bret made a lot of corrections and suggestions for the land battle, and learned a lot about sea battles. Adam had learned from the best naval commander and showed.

"Between my land knowledge and your sea knowledge, we could stand against Britain. That is if Toronto and Copeland joined as promised. I know Copeland will for yours and Drake's sakes. King Lance probably will for the ports. Keep this hidden. Let's see what Jeffery has to say. We'd better go down now. I don't want anyone finding us up here," Bret said as he blew out one of the candles.

They went down to their son. John watched over him as Drake napped. "How is he?" Adam asked as he looked at his beautiful baby boy.

"Fine Your Majesty. He ate and went right to sleep. His mouth doesn't seem to be bothering him so much today," John whispered his report.

"Good. Thank you, John. You can go now, I'll call on you later," Adam said as he looked in the crib.

John left, he knew something was on the young Consorts mind, but it was not his place to ask. He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Drake woke up with a soft mew. It was like he knew his poppa was there. Adam picked his son up and cooed softly to him as the went into the Royal chamber. Bret was at his desk.

"My beautiful boys," Bret said softly as his family came into the room. Drake turned his head towards Bret when he heard his father's voice.

Adam easily handed the baby to Bret, and the King cuddled his son, "You see this, little dragon? We have to write a letter to the King of France. He has an Anniversary soon, so we must congratulate him. Should I send him one of our fine, pink diamonds?" Bret asked his son. He figured Drake was never to young to learn.

The baby made a laughing sound and wiggled in Bret's arms as if he approved of his father's idea to send the gift to the French Monarch.

"Alright, I shall send him one. Now, go back to poppa so I can finish this," Bret said with a kiss to his son's chubby cheek. Adam took the baby and sat on the bed with him. The little family went about their daily business. They were content and happy for now.

In another room in the castle, other plans were being made. Little did King von Hart realize that two traitors to the Crown were working in the very heart of his Council. Lord John and Baron Nicholas were talking about the plans that were being made in London, the great seat of Britain.

"Barrett is playing a dangerous game. If he gets caught on his end, it's treason. If he gets caught here... the King will... execute him. However, if he pulls this off... we will have all the spoils, sail off to the new world and live like King's ourselves," Lord Laurinaitis said to the younger Baron.

"Won't von Hart get suspicious that his letter to the King of Britain was ignored? Sounds like the Copeland brat is starting to raise some questions," Baron Nemeth asked in a worried tone.

"You saw how angry the King was at the brat. I am quite sure he pinned his ears back. He doesn't like his Royal matters being questioned. The brat may call himself King Consort, but everyone knows he is just the Royal brood stock. I'll guarantee you, once the spare heir is born and presented, the brat will be ignored," Lord John spoke with bitter disdain.

"You better not let anyone hear you say those things. Your head will be departed from your body... at the least," Baron Nicholas' tone was full of worry.

Lord John waved him off. The plan was working. He had no worries that in a few months time, they would be on their way to the new world. It was a choice between the new world and China. The new world had more opportunities. The Spanish thought so at least.

Baron Nicholas trusted the older man, after all Lord John had been his sponsor during his Spurring. He'd also paid for his education and obtained his title for him. Yes, he had to serve in the man's bed, but it was worth it. Advancement in rank would have taken longer without Lord John.

"By the by, you are in my bed tonight," Lord John said with a sly smirk. He needed a good romp in the bed and Nicholas was very talented.

Little did the two Nobles know, their every word had been overheard. The listener was furious at the things being said. However, he wasn't sure of what exactly was being plotted. If he brought false accusations to the Kings against high Council members, without real proof, he could be imprisoned or worse, beheaded if the Nobles pushed the issue. He knew one thing, he would keep his eyes down and his ears open. Then he would go to the King Consort. He knew the younger King would be more apt to listen, then react. King Bret tended to react first, then listen.

Things were afoot in Calgary. Would war be averted or was doom sailing over the horizon?


	11. Revelations

_This chapter is dedicated to The Princess of Perv, Natalie. Without her encouragement, this story would have been discontinued for lack of reviews. THANK YOU Natalie!_

Plans were underway for the celebration of Prince Drake Arthur de Copeland von Hart's first birthday, at the end of the month. It was going to be a grand feast and celebration. Hunter and Shawn along with Christian and his family were coming. Heath would be cleansed by then. He'd just given birth to a second baby girl, Anne Katherine.

King Theodore of Jericho had been invited, but had not yet responded. The King and Queen of Toronto and their children had just accepted. All the higher ranking Nobles had also been invited.

One day of the three-day celebration would be devoted to the residents of the castle village. They would be allowed to enter the inner courtyard in small groups to receive a special coin celebrating the Prince's first year.

Also running through Adam's mind was the fact that he wasn't with child again. It certainly wasn't from lack of trying. The Royal Physician told the couple their health was fine. He advised them to not try so often and to stop thinking about it. He also said stress could block conception.

Bret told Adam, after the celebration, they would leave Drake with his grandparents and take a trip to Paris. They were both looking forward to it.

Also, a few more general letters had been sent by Barrett. He said he'd return in a few weeks. Adam also had no reports from Sir Jeffery Hardy, and he was getting worried. Almost three months had passed since the Knight had left for Britain.

Roman was also worried. He knew Jeffery's brother would be part of the contingent from Copeland. He would have to avoid saying anything about Jeffery. His lover had told him that King Adam would explain it.

"Your Majesty, there is a Morrison of Jericho to see you," Glenn announced to Adam. The Royal family was in the garden.

"Show him here," the King Consort replied with a smile. He was holding Drake by the hands as the Prince took a few wobbly steps. He'd also learned how to say pa and fa. Bret was fa and Adam was pa. The young Prince could also say eat and wata for water. He was learning and growing so fast.

"That's our baby boy. Come to father, come on," Bret was smiling and clapping softly as his boy toddled to him, he was so proud.

Just as Adam and Drake got to Bret, Morrison appeared at the entry to the garden's center. He bowed low, "Greetings Your Majesties. Your Royal Highness" the messenger from Jericho addressed the Royal family von Hart of Calgary.

"Welcome, Morrison. A message for us?" Adam asked with a warm smile.

Morrison spoke, "Yes, Your Majesties. King Theodore happily accepts your invitation to the celebration of the Birthday of His Royal Highness, Prince Drake. He will be one in number plus servant and six guards. His Majesty will arrive two days prior to the celebration," Morrison read his message from a Royal parchment.

"Wonderful! I will write a reply for you later. Glenn, please see that Morrison has quarters and food for the night," Adam said firmly.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Morrison replied with a deep bow. He followed Glenn out of the garden.

"How nice! You will love Theodore. I'm so happy he is coming," Adam said joyfully. He really liked Chris' father.

"I suppose you hoped Lionheart was coming too," Bret said in a tone of sadness. It took Adam by surprise.

"Bretty? I never even thought of that. I wrote the invitation to Theodore. I didn't even mention, Christopher coming. You know I love you. You are the father of my child," Adam thought this issue was long over. In over a year of marriage, Bret had never told him he loved him, but he knew in his way, Bret _did_ love him. Christopher hadn't crossed his mind in months.

"I am sorry. Forgive me?" Bret asked sincerely. He berated himself. He always spoke rashly.

"You know I do, I love you," Adam leaned over and kissed his husband.

"ucky" Drake said with a squeal and wiggle in Bret's grasp. It made the two parents break their kiss with a laugh.

The Royal Family of Calgary spent another hour in the garden. Then they went to the Royal Mews, to the stables. The pony for Drake had arrived from Copeland. They wanted to see what Christian had sent for their son.

Adam's brother was known for his horsemanship. He'd been in charge of the horse breeding and training in Copeland for many years. He had raised champion racing stock, work horses, riding and hunting stock and great war horses trained to be deadly in battle. The older Prince of Copeland had a magical, natural touch with horses.

When they got to the stables, the groom brought out the most beautiful, solid black pony. The little pony's conformation was absolutely perfect. The pony was a gift from Christian, Heath, Elizabeth and Anne.

"Look Drake. That is your very own pony," Adam said to his son, who was straddling Bret's hip.

"Oney! Oney!" Drake said with excitement. The boy loved animals of all kinds. Drake loved to ride in front of one of his parents, as they held him securely.

"P-pony, Drake," Bret tried to prompt his son to speak correctly. Still it made him laugh. Drake wiggled happily.

"We shall ride this afternoon, around three," Bret said to the groom, who bowed deeply.

"Eat?" Drake looked at Bret, his light brown, long, curly hair bounced as he clapped his little hands happily.

Bret put his son down. Adam and Bret each took one of Drake's hands and slowly walked back to the castle. They made an adorable family. The servants working around the castle stopped to watch the Royals as they passed. They were so thankful for the day Adam came into their lives, and that only doubled when Drake had been born. Their King was smiling once again.

Back in the castle, Lord John and Baron Nicholas were making plans. They had gotten word from Lord Barrett. "Somehow he has managed to get the southern army of Britain behind him. Apparently, the King has moved up north with all his council. Alexander was given command of the southern contingent. He has convinced them that they are to raid Calgary for her resources to help the King's efforts in the north and the Southern Lords believed him," Lord John read and interpreted the meaning of Lord Barrett's letter and explained it to Baron Nemeth.

"I do not know how he managed to do it. He convinced _all_ the south Britain Nobles that they should invade Calgary? It's actually going to happen?" Baron Nicholas was impressed with Lord Alexander. He never really thought the plan would come to fruition.

"I don't either, but he did. He says they will be sailing in three weeks. We are to have our army at the coast to meet them. We have a lot of work to do. We have to convince the King we need coastal patrol drills or something that will use only _our_ men. That might take away suspicions of our actions. We also need to come up with a back up plan. Maybe gather some bandits or rogues for hire," Laurinaitis explained to the younger noble.

"Why will men loyal to the King and Calgary suddenly turn on their country? I have always said this is the fatal flaw of the plan," Baron Nemeth asked in a worried tone. This was the hardest part of the plot.

"Lord Barrett has said he will take care of that. I am sure he will manage it. We must have faith. He has gone this far. The timing is perfect. The King and his brat are too busy with Prince Drake's celebration. If we wait two more weeks, when they are even more involved our chances will be better. I'll get the coastal armies together, you just back me up," Lord John said in a firm and confident tone.

The unfortunate thing? This important conversation had been missed by the normally ever watching eyes and ever listening ears. The observer was tied up with duties, preparing for the birthday celebration. Had he heard this conversation, the future of Calgary would have been different.

"Bret, he is too young. He can't ride that pony by himself yet," Adam was frantic as Bret placed their nearly year old son on the black pony.

The pony had been saddled with a tiny child sized saddle, a gift from his grandparents. Drake was happily sitting on his pony, quite ready to ride.

Sir Reigns had secured the young Prince into the saddle. A special strap held him in securely, and the back of the saddle came up high enough to support the child. Almost all of them had learned to ride before they could walk, even Adam. It was the way of the times. It didn't stop Adam from being terrified.

"He's happy, pet. Let's walk with him first. If he doesn't like it or do well, he can ride with you," Bret said firmly. He was not one to "baby" his boy.

Adam knew he wouldn't win. "Drake, you hold on tight," Adam said as he put the reigns in his son's hands. As Bret led the pony by its bridle, Adam held his son by the waist, even though he was secure in the saddle. Drake had a grand time. Eventually Adam let go, Drake was a natural rider. Bret and Adam decided it was safe enough to mount their own horses.

Bret led the pony and Adam rode next to his boy. Roman and five other Royal Guards went with the family. They rode for an hour. By the end Drake was tired and cranky so Adam put him on the horse he was riding and held him tightly. The little Prince was asleep before Adam could blink.

Two weeks later, Shawn and little Elizabeth arrived. The rest of Adam's family would come after Heath was churched. Anne would be presented after Drake's celebration.

When the two cousins were reintroduced, they were again instantly best friends. Shawn doted over his grandson. He wished he had more time to visit Calgary, but news in the air prevented it. He probably needed to talk to his son-in-law, but now he wanted to enjoy Drake and Elizabeth.

The Royal children sat on the floor in front of the fire. Adam and Bret were in their chairs watching them. Shawn had gone to rest, he wasn't feeling too well.

Drake was telling Bess, as his cousin was fondly known, all about his adventure, riding his pony. The two Kings could barely understand the childish gibberish, but Bess hung on Drake's every word. The young Prince sounded so dramatic as he spoke. It made the older men smile, as they watched with love.

In the mean time, unbeknownst to his son, Shawn had asked John to bring Physician Galloway to see him. When they arrived, Shawn sent John away with a warning not to tell Adam or Bret. John nodded and left the two men alone.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty? You do look rather pale," the young healers asked earnestly.

"Do you... think... could I be with child?... at my age?... I feel the same... as when I carried my sons," Shawn asked in a quiet stutter. He thought he was too old to be enceinte.

Andrew asked Shawn to lie down. After removing his tunic, the "Queen" complied. Drew was amazed, the older man was still extremely handsome. His body was hard and as chiseled as a young Knight. King Hunter was a very lucky man.

The Physician started feeling around Shawn's abdomen and asked him questions about exactly how he felt. When it started and if he was ill in the mornings. Shawn told him it started a few weeks ago, but no he wasn't morning ill. The worst part were the headaches he got in the afternoons. Usually they would pass after a few hours, but sometimes the pain was blinding and all he could to get rid of the pain was sleep in a very dark room.

Drew ended his examination, "I don't feel any child. If you were that far along, I would feel it. Your Majesty, I would guess with the headaches, you are going through a change of life. I would doubt if you could become with child again. It is a part of getting older. The headaches will pass in time. Rest when you need to and eat well," the healer explained at length. His tone was warm and understanding.

"Oh... I never..." Shawn was shocked. He had secretly hoped he was with child again, even though he was older. Another baby would have made Hunter so proud and happy. They always longed for a daughter. His blue-green eyes filled with tears.

The Physician felt bad, it was never easy to tell a man or woman they had grown too old to conceive. He placed a kind hand on Shawn's shoulder, "I am sorry, Your Majesty. Just remember, you have two handsome sons and three beautiful grandchildren. It is God's way and we must accept it as best we can."

Shawn nodded as he put his tunic back on and laid down again. His head still ached and the news hadn't helped. "Thank you, Andrew. You are very kind and understanding. I just... am I less of a man now? What will Hunter think? Will... we still... you know... often... will... that... change? I am not... ready... for... a separate... bed..." the "Queen" flushed a bit.

Shawn and Hunter still had excellent marital relations. He just wasn't ready to give that up. Hunter was too good at it and Shawn knew he still pleased his husband as well. He worried now that Hunter wouldn't want him anymore, or maybe his espoused would now take a younger lover, as often happened.

Physician Galloway smiled softly, "I am sure it won't make any difference. Please, do not be offended or think evil of me, but you are a very attractive man. King Hunter is very lucky to have you. Be honest with him. I am sure it shall be fine," his words were honest as was his tone.

Shawn flushed a bit, "um... thank you. I will be honest, I have never once lied to Hunter. I just pray you are right. Thank you again. I'll just rest a while now," Shawn said politely as he dismissed the Physician. Drew nodded with a smile and left the "Queen" of Copeland to rest.

A few days later while Adam was bathing the two children, Shawn went to talk to his son-in-law. Bret was in the small chamber just off the throne room. He had just had his daily meeting with his Council.

"Ah, Shawn. I was told you wanted to speak to me?" the King of Calgary looked at his father-in-law, his brow raised.

"Yes I do. There have been some things I have heard from the shipyard. Rumors of an army setting sail from southern Britain. The thing is, the last we knew the King of Britain was busy in the northern extent of his Kingdom, several hundred miles away. Why would he do this? An army wouldn't sail just for trade negotiations," Shawn said in a perplexed tone.

"Rumors, Shawn? Should we really be worried about unfounded facts? I guess I should tell you, Adam too has a feeling something is wrong. We sent Sir Jeffery on a mission to Britain. We have not heard from him as of yet. Until then, they are only rumors," Bret said firmly, with a nod of his head.

If the King of Calgary had a fault, it was that sometimes he relied too much on cold, hard facts. Sometimes rumors panned out, his Council had often warned him to heed things that were "floating" in the air.

"You know, it took Hunter a long time to get used to my feelings as well. He learned my judgment was often right. Let me just say, if my son told me about something, I would listen to him. What harm could it do to reinforce your coastal border a bit?" Shawn said in a friendly but wise tone of voice.

Bret smiled, "I do Shawn. Let me show you what your son has done. Follow me, but do not say a word about where we are going and what you are about to see," Bret said as he stood. He led the "Queen" of Copeland up to Adam's hidden "war room".

Shawn was surprised. He was also pleased that Bret did listen to Adam. The sea Captain in Shawn was proud of his son. Adam had paid attention to him. He made a few minor course adjustments for Adam, but those were the only faults he found and they were minor at best.

"You will make a formidable team. You are an expert at land battle. Show Hunter, he will be impressed. My son actually learned from me. I wouldn't hesitate to give him a fleet of mine to command," Shawn spoke proudly to his son-in-law.

"Adam has control of our seas. I do trust him, he is young but wise. You raised him well. Now, let's go before we are missed," Bret said just as proudly.

They went back down to the Royal chambers. Shawn nearly squealed, Hunter was warming his hands in front of the fire. He turned and smiled at his beloved "Queen". His arms were soon filled with a happy coppery blond. They kissed in joyous reunion. Adam smiled at his parents as he came out of the adjoining nursery.

"You're early! Where at the boys and Anne?" Shawn asked as he rested in Hunter's warm, strong embrace.

"Don't panic, but Anne has a cold. The Physician said she should not travel. She is fine, but Christian said Adam would understand. They aren't coming. I decided I missed you too much, there was nothing I could do to help, so Heath threw me out," Hunter said with a smile and laugh. He only left because he knew his granddaughter would be alright.

"Of course we understand. Anne's health matters more than anything. I am glad you came early father, welcome to our home," the King Consort of Calgary said warmly as he embraced his father.

Bret then welcomed his imposing father-in-law. The King of Calgary truly liked Hunter and would relish in the chance to have this extra time to talk to him.

"My darling, are you sure little Annie will be alright? She is just so... small. Maybe I should go ho..." Shawn was interrupted by his husband's hand on his arm.

"Heath said you are not to worry, or to come home. She is fine there is no fever. She only has a bit of a runny nose and a few sneezes. The Physician advised a trip would not be good for her, it could make her really ill. Now, where are my babies. I want to see my grandson," Hunter said in a soft, assuring tone.

Shawn knew Hunter wouldn't lie, especially about something so important. Hunter took off his traveling cloak and settled into a chair in front of the fire, while Adam went to wake the children. The "Queen" fussed over his King. Hunter relaxed, he'd missed Shawn very much.

Elizabeth giggled and toddled to her grandfather. Drake was in Adam's arms, straddling his hip. The boy looked afraid of the huge man, however, he had enough of Bret in him that he didn't cry.

"Drake, remember? This is your grandfather. See Bess loves him," Adam said softly as he spoke to his child. Drake took Hunter in, if Bess was alright, he would be too. He wiggled in his poppa's arms.

Adam placed the little dragon of Calgary in Hunter's lap. The King beamed at his grandson, "My you are a handsome Prince. Did you like the pony Uncle Christian and Uncle Heath sent you?" Hunter asked the child. They never spoke gibberish baby talk to their children or grandchildren.

"Oney!" Drake said firmly, then launched into the same story he had told his cousin about his first ride. Hunter paid rapt attention and asked the boy questions. They had quite a conversation, even though Hunter could only guess at half the things the Royal toddler said.

In the mean time, Glenn and John brought the evening meal into the chamber. John had advised Glenn to all the King and "Queen's" favorite foods and the trays were filled with them.

The Royal family filled their plates and sat around the fire. Shawn held Bess and fed her from his plate as they sat in Adam's chair. Hunter was in Bret's chair. Bret and Adam chose to sit on the floor, happy and cosy. Drake sat between them as both men fed him from their plates. It was a nice, quiet family moment.

In the chambers of Lord John he and Baron Nicholas were also enjoying their evening repast. They whispered and plotted throughout the meal. The man who spied on them was discouraged, he couldn't hear anything. He gave up after a while, he had other duties to attend to.

Glenn supervised as lesser servants cleared away the remains of the Royal meal. Shawn and Hunter sent their compliments to the Head Cook as did Adam. Glenn smiled and nodded. He was thankful that John was so helpful.

Adam laughed when he turned around. His father, the mighty King of Copeland was sitting on the floor rolling a ball, first to Bess, then to Drake. The children were laughing happily. Shawn looked a bit... sad. Adam made a note in his thoughts to talk to his poppa later.

Soon Drake started gnawing on his fist. Adam knew that was his son's signal he was getting tired. Bess was rubbing her eyes, her sign of sleepiness.

"Father, they are getting tired. I'd better put them to bed," Adam said to the King sitting on the floor.

"Alright son. Come Bret we can do this. Bessie you ready to go to sleep?" Hunter asked as he stood up and picked up the little red-head.

"Yes we can. Come my little Prince, Father will read you and Bess a story," Bret said as he stood and scooped his son up, making the boy laugh.

Shawn and Adam smiled as the two Kings went to the nursery with the children. Adam pulled his poppa to the bed. They sat down side by side.

"Poppa? Are you alright? You looked sad when Father was playing with the children," Adam asked, concern filled his voice.

Shawn sighed deeply, then told his son about his talk with Andrew the Physician, "... so, I'll tell your father tonight and pray he stays in our bed," Shawn finished his explanation. He let out another sad sigh.

"I'm sorry poppa, but I know father loves you. It must be hard though. I just... I know in his way Bret loves me, but he's never... once said it. At least father says the words to you," Adam expressed to his birth parent.

Shawn realized his problem was small, "I know he does love you. I have observed how he looks at you, and how he talks about you. Remember he... Edward. Mayhaps Bret's head just can't make his mouth speak what his heart feels. Just know in _your_ heart he does love you and cares deeply for you. I am glad to see you so happy. I know how you felt about Christopher. You have done well by Bret. Um... are you... another child?" Shawn asked his youngest.

Adam flushed a bit, "We are trying or at least we... you know... often. Bret is... very... um... robust. You are correct about the other, he does love me, he shows it..." Adam stopped as their husbands came back into the room.

"Drake wants poppa and Bessie wants Shawn," Bret said as he and Hunter went to have a drink at Bret's desk.

Later, Shawn and Hunter were settling into the bed in their guest-chamber. They were lying naked in each others arms. Shawn looked up at his husband. The moment had come, he had to tell his news. For the second time that night, Shawn told what the young Physician had explained to him. The "Queen" was honest with his King. When he finished, he hung his head, almost in shame and waited for Hunter's response.

Hunter gently lifted Shawn's chin, he looked in to the beautiful blue-green eyes, "Is that all? My pet, I was worried that your headaches were something more serious. I must be honest, I am glad. I am too old to have another baby to raise. You gave me two handsome sons and through them three grandchildren. Now we can have relations and not worry. So cheer up my little one. I love you very much. You are still the most beautiful creature on earth," Hunter said with a soft kiss to Shawn's lips.

Shawn smiled, he was relieved, "I am glad to hear that. I was worried you wouldn't want to... bed with me... that I was useless to you now. I love you, my King of Kings," Shawn said softly with a kiss to Hunter in return.

Hunter then proceeded to show his husband how he felt about him. Shawn was not disappointed, in fact, he was higher in the sexual heavens than he'd ever been. It was wonderful.

Adam lay in bed, as he tried not to laugh. Bret was reading some Royal papers by the rich candlelight. The King looked at his young spouse, "What is so humorous, my pet?" the bed was shaking from Adam's silent laughter.

"Do you not... listen..." Adam cocked his head towards the wall that separated their room from the guest-chamber where Hunter and Shawn were staying. The faint sounds of moans could be heard, and they were certainly not moans of pain, not by a long shot. They were very obviously sounds of much pleasure.

Bret finally noticed the sounds, "Well, now I know who you inherited that little squeal from. Sounds like your poppa has no complaints. I think we should show them how the young folk do things," The King of Calgary said with a wicked grin. Not thinking he was only a couple of years younger than Shawn.

Adam's eyes grew wide, but he had no objections. The King and his Consort gave the King and "Queen" a run for their gold. Had the children not have been in the nursery, the von Hart's would have won.

At breakfast the next morning, two very smug Kings were grinning at each other as two very flushed light-haired spouses fussed over Drake and Bess while trying to keep their dignity. Bret and Hunter laughed, making the other two blush even more.

Both Bret and Hunter tended to matters of the Kingdom. Von Hart listened to his older father-in-law. Hunter was very smart and wise. He took an instant dislike to the two Noble who seemed to have Bret's ear the most. They appeared to be steering him away from making the coastal borders stronger. That just did not make sense, especially when the three land border countries were strong allies of Calgary. He would Council Bret in private later.

While that was going on, Shawn and Adam made further plans for Drake's birthday celebration. Today was the day the Royal Mint would strike the coins. Adam needed to give his final approval.

The Royal Mint was really an old mine along the coast. Hunter and Bret decided to go with Adam, Shawn and the children. They would spend the night, then spend a few hours on the beach before returning back to the castle.

The Royal carriage was prepared and a trunk quickly packed. Glenn was used to such things so he had the family packed and ready in an hour. John went with them and Roman was the Head Guard. Matthew Hardy from Copeland went as well. Bret had only told him Jeffery was on a Royal mission. Matthew did not question the King.

The ride to the coast was pleasant. The little village where the Mint was located was called Winnipeg. They were known as the gold coast town, of course named for the gold mine. However, copper was also found there as well as a beautiful quartz that was made into jewelery or things for a household, like vases or containers for perfumes and oils. Silver came from the nearby village of Silver Springs.

Glenn had sent word ahead and the miners were waiting as were the Mint Masters. The entire village cheered as the Royal carriage entered the town. It really wasn't an effort, they loved Bret and were happy to meet Adam and their future King.

Drake and Elizabeth mimicked the adults and wildly waved their little arms, the crowds loved it. The coach pulled up to the Royal Mint. King von Hart stepped out first, Adam handed Drake to his father then exited the carriage. The de Copeland's followed as Hunter held on to Bess.

The Head of the Mint, Vincent McMahon, greeted the Royal Family and led them into the mine where the Mint was built in an old shaft. There too, the workers were lined up to greet the Royals.

Bret was proudly holding his son, Drake seemed to be aware he was special. The boy was still, quiet and very regal. Adam was just as proud of his son. Elizabeth was good too, as she rested in Hunter's strong arms.

"Your Majesties, here is the coin. If you approve we will begin production immediately," Lord McMahon said firmly. He was gruff and tough on his workers, but the Royal Mint of Calgary turned out the most beautiful coinage in the four realms of the region.

Vince handed Adam the solid gold coin. On one side, there was a rampart unicorn and dragon. Their feet rested on a shield-shaped like a heart. The details in the two creatures was so well done, they looked alive. Scroll work ran around the edges, along with the words, "Celebrating the first year of Crown Prince, Drake von Hart. The front was an exact copy of Jeff's drawing that graced Bret's locket.

More scroll work contained the motto of Calgary, "The Excellence of Execution". It was truly a work of art. Adam and Bret loved it, Drake's grandparents approved as well.

"Excellent work, Lord McMahon. We approve. You may begin production to the quantity agreed upon. Make sure we get the first one. You have all done an excellent job. Give them Prince Drake's celebration day and the day after off from work," Bret said in a very Kingly tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty, and thank you. The first coin will be saved for you. Delivery will be as agreed. Now, we thought the young Prince might like to see the men at work. We have a short tour prepared," the older Lord replied with a bow.

Drake and Elizabeth both enjoyed watching the men working. They were too young to understand it, but the shiny metals fascinated them. They each left clutching a piece of gold. Now they were very tired. John and Roman took the children to the Royal lodge to nap while the older Royals continued to tour the jewelery shops and goldsmiths of Winnipeg.

Adam fell in love with a beautiful silver statue that was sized to sit on a desk. The scene depicted showed a mighty lion protecting a beautiful unicorn from a terrible looking bear. Bret understood why Adam liked it, he honestly didn't mind. He purchased the piece. It earned him a nice kiss.

In the main jewelry store, Shawn admired a beautifully detailed silver cross with copper and gold accents. The long chain was as fine and delicate as the cross. Hunter bought it and he too received a kiss.

Other things were bought. A pretty necklace with a pink diamond for Bess, a ring for Christian and a rock crystal vase for Heath. They had a fine time shopping and just enjoying each other.

Late in the afternoon, Adam wanted to get to the Royal Lodge to check on the children and Shawn agreed. The Royals returned to the lodge.

The Royal Lodge was a fifteen room manor house that sat on a hill and over looked the ocean below. It was plainly decorated, but still you would know that it was the home of a Royal.

They settled in. Adam smiled at his beautiful boy. The young Prince was awake, but was quiet as Bess slept next to him. Drake smiled at his poppa and held up his arms.

Adam smiled brighter and picked up his son, "You have a dirty cloth, young man," Adam said with a wrinkled nose. As he changed the Royal bum, Shawn woke Bess. She too needed a change. Soon they were clean, dry and happy.

"Oney?" Drake asked as Adam carried him down to the main part of the house.

"Not today, son. Oney is at home," Adam replied to his son. The black pony had aptly been named "Oney" for the way Drake said the word "pony".

"Eat?" Drake then asked his poppa. His brow was furrowed, much like Bret when in deep thought.

"Yes, Your Highness. Your supper is ready. We've set the table outside, Your Majesty," John said as he entered the room with a bow.

The servants had set a large table up outside, under a tent top. Roasted beef and turkey with breads, cheeses, eggs, olives, pickles and watered wine were ready to be enjoyed. Sweet meats would be served later.

The family was enjoying their meal. Roman and Matthew were standing guard. John, Glenn and the lodge servants were waiting on the Royals. Drake was enjoying feeding himself. Beef juice ran down his hands and face. John had made sure the tenderest bits were served to the children. He didn't want them choking.

Just as the meal had ended, a loud groan was heard, but nothing could be seen. Roman's eyes scanned the land for a wild animal. The noise was heard again as a head appeared over the ledge that lead down to the ocean. A hand appeared, with another pain filled groan.

Roman and Matthew went to the man who was obviously badly hurt. As they got to the man both Reigns and Hardy were horrified. It was Jeffery.

Roman carefully went over the ledge and helped Matthew ease the wounded man up to the flat land. The Knight looked beaten and dried blood covered his tunic, fresh blood wept from the wounds.

"Jeffery? Godsteeth what happened?" Roman said as he held his lover in his arms. Matthew had rushed to tell the Royals.

Jeffrey barely opened his blackened eyes, he saw Roman, he knew he'd finally made it home. "Barr... ett... war..." the wounded man said as he passed out in his lover's arms.


	12. Preparing for War

Jeffery was lying in a bed in the Royal Lodge. Andrew was checking over his naked body. Thankfully the Court Physician always traveled with the Royals.

Roman was standing in the corner, his eyes, that never left Jeffery were filled with pain. Matthew noticed, he knew then there was something between his brother and the island Knight.

Bret and Hunter were also in the room. Shawn and Adam were getting the children ready for bed. First a bath, then some warm milk. Shawn told them a story with fairies and elves. The children were soon asleep as the lodge nursery servant watched over them. The Royal's went to join their husbands.

"He was nearly beaten to death, but wasn't killed. That is a message of some kind. Reigns, what did he say again?" Bret asked the Knight, his brow was deeply furrowed.

"Barrett... war, as best I could tell, Sire," the tall man answered, but his eyes never left Jeffery.

"I told you..." Adam started to speak, but Bret flashed him a look that told him to be quiet. The blond nodded.

"He'll live, but he needs lots of rest and care. I've cleaned and bandaged the worst of the wounds. Thankfully there are no broken bones. He needs nourishment, so get some rich broth into him as soon as he wakes," the Physician stated to the people in the room.

"I'll stay with him," Reigns said without hesitation as he went to sit in the small chair next to the bed, the Physician had sat in.

"He is my brother, Reigns. I will take care of him," Matthew said firmly as he held his brother's hand. He gave the islander a hard, glaring stare.

Roman looked dejected. His shoulders fell, but he wasn't going to argue with the injured man's brother. He stood up and motioned for Matthew to take the chair.

Bret watched the scene closely, "you may take shifts to watch over him. I want one of you to over see the guards. Increase them and get a coast watch ready and send out the other patrol ship. Watch Sir Jeffery for two hours, get a few hours rest, then replace Reigns on guard. Then Reigns can take a turn watching over Sir Jeffery," the king's tone was commanding.

Roman looked gratefully at his King, then moved to do as Bret had asked. The safety of the family was his main priority. Jeffery had asked it of him.

The Royals left Matthew to tend to his brother. The kitchen was told to prepare a broth with rich meat. Bret told Hunter they would talk in the morning. The two Royal couples parted to their own chambers.

As soon as Bret and Adam were alone, the blond rounded on his older husband. His eyes flashed like green fire, he was angry. Bret knew he was in trouble as he started to strip out of his clothing. "Alright, I shouldn't have spoken, but I told you Barrett was trouble," Adam said in a tone that matched his eyes as his tunic went flying across the room.

"What can I say, but you were right. We can only keep guard and wait to see what Sir Jeffery has to say. I am sure with Andrew's care it won't be long," Bret said with a sigh. He was now stripped naked, his body looked good in the candlelight.

"I'm worried Bretty. This... war... Drake could be in grave danger," Adam spoke with a tone of fear. He too was now naked as he sat next to his husband on the bed.

"I know, I am too. Hunter and I will talk in the morning. Drake's safety matters more to me than anything, you know this, my pet. I _will_ make sure our boy is safe," Bret said softly as he pulled his husband to him.

"I know Bret. It's just... why aren't I with child again? Andrew said there isn't a reason... I feel so... useless..." Adam said with a sad sniff. He really wanted another child, and they needed to produce a "spare heir" for Drake's sake. And more importantly, Adam wanted more babies to love.

"It will happen, pet. Mayhaps a change of scene will help..." Bret said softly with a kiss to Adam's neck. It made the young King moan softly.

"Umm you know, the children are further away..." Adam said wantonly as he laid back on the bed, his hair fanned out over the pillows like spun gold.

With a soft growl. Bret laid next to his husband and lightly caressed his skin. It made the younger man shiver. The proceeded to make soft and tender love. To Adam only one thing was missing as he drifted off to sleep in his husband's arms. Once again, Bret said many tender words, but never once did 'I love you' cross his lips. At least Bret now held him after sex, it was progress.

At the breaking of the fast the next morning, the mood was somber. "We have to cancel the day at the beach. We need to get back to the castle. I'll ask if Jeffery can travel," Bret said to other Royals at the table.

"Wait a moment son. If there _is_ trouble coming, it will come from the sea. I think we should move your army here..." Hunter said in a thoughtful tone. He was one to face things head on, not waste time going back and forth.

Bret furrowed his brow, "Yes, I suppose you are correct. Shawn, we need those ships. Can you arrange to get them here? I will have to go back to the castle, there are things we need. Armor, weapons, horses, the papers in Adam's room. Hunter, if you come with me it will go faster. I am worried about Drake. Elizabeth should be sent back to Calgary or even home to Copeland. Drake needs to be where no one will think to look for him..." Bret was truly worried. So much to do and had no real information to go on.

"John can take Bess. He will be fast and keep her safe. We must stay calm. No, better yet, John and Bess will come with me, by ship. I'll sail to Copeland in half the time. He can take her on to the castle. I'll arrange for the ships and crew. John will return with me. It will only take a day," Shawn spoke in his own "Queenly" tone.

"Bret, to be honest, you should stay here. Adam knows what to do. He can come with me..." Hunter was stopped by his son-in-law.

"No. There are matters of war in Calgary that Adam hasn't learned yet. He can come with us and learn. What about my son!" Bret was frantic. He took several deep breaths. He thought he was done with war. He hated the thought. Before it never mattered, now he had a family to protect, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Theodore! Bret, we can send Drake to Theodore! He will protect Drake and would send men to help. Let me take him to Jericho," Adam said suddenly. He knew Chris' father would take wonderful care of Drake. He looked on the boy as a grandson.

"Yes... I would trust Theodore. Reigns will ride with you. He knows the back roads. Return here. I'll bring your armor and "Gewitter". Let us finish and get started. We also need to see if Sir Jeffery has spoken," Bret said hurriedly. He was a lot calmer now that he knew Drake would be safe.

Breakfast was finished. The first thing was to check on Sir Jeffery Hardy. The Royals went to the room where the injured man was recovering. Reigns was feeding the now awake man some broth.

"No, no... it is alright," Bret said as Roman moved to stand. Jeffery too, tried to move to greet the Royals.

"Sir Hardy, can you speak?" the King of Calgary asked in a soft tone. He hoped Jeffery could tell them more.

"Yes... Your... Majesty... Barrett... army... ships... coming... to... attack. One... of... his men... caught me. He... took me to Barrett... he did... this... said... twas a lesson... of what... was coming. I do not... think... he thought... I would... get... here alive. I was... found... ship... Captain took... me in... they... dropped me in... a small... boat. I got... here... somehow... only by... God's grace... were... you... here... too," Jeffery managed to whisper out as much of his story as possible. He couldn't remember everything.

Bret sank into a chair in the corner of the room. He couldn't believe that Alexander had betrayed him. Why would the King of Britain attack Calgary without even one word? That breached all the Codes of Royal Protocol. He would send a strong letter to the man immediately and Glenn would deliver it. If anyone would get there and to the King it would be Jacobs.

"Thank you, Jeffery. You have done well. You just heal and rest. Reigns, I want you to take King Consort Adam and Crown Prince Drake to King Theodore of Jericho. Then bring Adam back here to Winnipeg. I am trusting the safety of my son and husband to you. Crown Prince Drake is the future of Calgary," Bret said in an almost pleading tone. Drake was all he had to insure the future of his beloved Calgary.

Roman glanced at Jeffery. The injured man spoke again, "Do... it... Roman. I... trust... none... but you... guard... them... with... your life. I... will... be... here... when you... return... I promise," Jeffery managed to make his point. He knew Roman would take care of Adam and Drake like they were his own family.

"I will protect them as if they were my own. Your Majesty, may I use the back roads? Much quicker and less danger," Roman spoke to his King with loyalty and devotion.

"I know you will Reigns. Yes, by all means, be as fast and discrete as you can. I don't know how long we have. I don't know why this is happening, why?" Bret was so confused, worried and at his wit's end. He wished he'd paid more attention to the rumors months ago.

Adam went to his husband. Bret was sitting in the chair again, his head in his hands. The King Consort knelt at his husband's feet. He placed his hands gently on Bret's knees, he spoke softly.

"We don't know why, but we know who. I am not even certain the Briton King knows what Barrett is doing. No King would do this, at least not without rattling his sword first. Send Glenn with your letter. We will prepare for Barrett's invasion. Question Lord John and Baron Nicholas. I am sure they are traitors to your... no _our _crown. I am Calgarian now, this is _my_ home and Kingdom. I love you _and_ our people. My parents love you. Together _we_ will keep Calgary safe. Send word to King Lance. He is your good friend, he will help. Theodore loves Drake, he will be safe there. He will also send men to help. Don't question the why my love, just do what needs be done. Remember, Excellence of Execution lives in Calgary!" Adam spoke openly, honestly and from his heart.

Adam's parents stood arm in arm and beamed proudly at their son. They had raised him well, and their boy had learned.

Bret lowered his hands, he looked into his husband's beautiful green eyes. He saw the conviction in them. It was the strength he needed to think correctly. He loved his husband so damn much, he just wished he could say it, but his past with Edward always prevented it. It was one more thing Edward had stolen from him.

"Thank you my beautiful pet. Come, help me write to the King of Britain. Then take our son to Theodore, where he will be safe. Shawn, take "The Helen". She is the fastest ship, she will get you there and back safely. I'll send word to have her made ready. Hunter, you see to the arrangements to get us to the castle. Glenn, you prepare to take a message to the King of Britain. Sail to the north, avoid Barrett at all costs. The trade winds will be with you and against him. Matthew, gather all the men you can and watch the coast. We must be prepared for the worst. Let us get moving!" the King stood, conviction in his voice, determination in his eyes.

Everyone moved to do King Bret von Hart's bidding. When everyone but the Physician and Reigns had left the room, Roman took Jeffery's hand in his.

"Just rest and get well my pet. I'll be back as soon as I can. I will protect them, I swear on my life. I love you," the Knight said as he gave them smaller man a gentle kiss. He left quickly, he hated good byes.

"I love you too, Roman," Jeffery whispered to the retreating figure. The Physician smiled and began tending to his injured patient.

"Queen" Shawn, Princess Elizabeth and John were the first to leave. Shawn stood at the wheel of the borrowed ship. He set a course for Copeland. Adam, Prince Drake and Roman were the next to be ready.

Bret had finished the letter with Adam's help. He gave the letter to Glenn, the servant left to do his own packing, just as Adam and Drake came down the stairs.

The King almost didn't recognize his family. Adam had brushed soot through both his and Drake's hair. They also had soot on their hands and faces. They wore old, dirty clothing. The two of them looked like dirty rogues, however, there was something even dirt couldn't hide. To Bret, Adam was still beautiful.

"Perfect. You are so smart, my pet. Now go, keep our boy safe and hurry back to me. Father loves you son, be good for poppa, be my big brave dragon," Bret kissed his son and husband.

He watched as they mounted shaggy looking, but sturdy horses. Reigns looked just as dirty as the young Royals. They looked like a down on their luck family. They trotted off towards Jericho, Drake sat in front of Adam, who held his son securely.

"They will be alright son. Come, the sooner we go, the sooner we will be back. It will ease the worry in your mind," Hunter said softly to the other King.

"I love him, you know. I have never told him... my... past... oh... godsteeth, let's go," Bret said as he mounted a regular riding horse. He would get his war stallion when they were at the castle. Hunter mounted his stock horse and followed, von Hart set a fast pace.

"FaFa?" Drake asked as Adam held his son tightly in front of him. The child looked confused and not sure if he should cry or not.

"Father will see you later, Drake. We are going to see Uncle Theodore. You are going to like him. He saw you when you were first-born. He will have a pony you can ride," Adam said to his son. How do you explain all of this to a baby. He just prayed Drake would be alright.

An hour later, Drake was sound asleep. He was getting heavy, slowing Adam down a bit. Roman pulled up to wait for his King Consort. "Sire, let me take him, to rest your arms," Roman said as he reached for the sleeping boy.

Adam gratefully handed the child over, he shook out his arm, "Listen, you had better call me... Joseph... as long as we are out here. The woods have ears," Adam said with a sincere tone as he gave the Knight his middle name.

Roman nodded, it did make sense. "You are right... Joseph... just... forgive my... informality. We should stop soon. I know of a place, if you don't mind not staying at an Inn," Reigns said softly, not wanting to wake the boy resting against him.

"Of course. There is nothing to forgive. I like sleeping in the woods. Jeffery and I did it a lot as kids..." Adam laughed, then continued. "We always thought we were well hidden, but my poppa always had us followed. We were never in danger, but we always imagined we were hiding from highway men or great bears," the blond laughed again at the childhood memories.

Roman smiled, "Mayhaps I shouldn't say, but Sir Jeffery has told me of your adventures. He told about that rock cave you used and that "Queen" Shawn always knew exactly where you were by the smoke from the fire," the Knight said with a laugh.

Adam also laughed, "We thought we were so smart. You and Jeffery make a nice couple. Bret and I approve, just so you know. If you... we would not object to a marriage," Adam said to the Knight holding his son.

Roman looked at his King's Consort, "You... mean that? We could marry?" Reigns was astounded, it wasn't often marriages were allowed in the Royal Guard, especially among the leaders.

"Yes. You would have our blessings. He's waking up, better if I have him so he doesn't wake scared. We _should_ stop soon, he will be hungry," Adam said as Drake mewed in his waking. The Royal took his son back into his arms.

As predicted, the young Prince spoke, "eat?" it made the two adults laugh. Drake's appetite was a sure as the sunrise.

"We shall eat soon son, be good for poppa," Adam said with a gentle kiss to the dirty, light brown head.

"Only a mile more, little mite. Then Uncle Roman will hunt a rabbit. Can you be good?" Roman spoke softly to the young Prince. The Islander knew his darkness could be frightening to a child.

"Rabbi stoop!" Drake clapped his hands happily. Once again the adults chuckled as the Prince tried to say 'rabbit stew'.

"Yes, mite. Rabbi stoop, _if_ you are good for your poppa and Uncle Roman," the Knight again spoke softly. He loved the young Prince. He could imagine such a babe from Jeffery, or perhaps even himself, they liked to switch places in the bed.

They arrived at a burned out cottage. Roman told the Royals to stay hidden. He drew his hidden sword and made sure they were alone. He might look like a dirty rogue, but he was still a warrior Knight. They were alone and with a low whistle he called to Adam.

Roman first built a small fire, then tended the horses. Adam changed his son's dirty cloth, then spread some blankets he'd packed on the dirt floor. Drake played with the toy dragon Shawn had made for him. He loved the adventure and was content and happy.

Reigns returned with two huge rabbits. He skinned, dressed them and put them to cook in a pot with a few vegetables from the supplies they had with them. It started to smell delicious.

"I should have brought a sword. I wasn't thinking. The smell of cooking food will draw animals," Adam chided himself. He only had his small eating knife. While it was deadly sharp, against a wolf it would do nothing but lead to his death, or worse, Drake's.

"Here. It won't hurt for you to have this. We are safe in here, but wolves are wile creatures," Roman said as he gave Adam his sword. He was more deadly with his bow. He'd made sure to bring his best weapons, but kept them hidden and disguised. The Knight's bow was wrapped with dirty cloth to make it look old and worn, but it was just as deadly in his well-trained hands.

"Thank you. I feel better. This is a good shelter. How far from Castle Jericho are we?" Adam asked as he stirred the stew. Adam knew how to cook, he just never got the chance. Shawn had made sure he'd taught Adam. After to all, to be a good host, you had to know what sauce went with what and how it should taste.

"We will be there by mid afternoon. It is an easy trail from here and fairly safe. We shall come close to one village, but it is small," Roman said as he pulled two wooden bowls and spoons from the pack the kitchen servants had given the Knight.

"Eat poppa?" Drake asked in a tired voice as he chewed on his hand, he was very hungry, but behaving so sweetly.

"Yes son, come here," Adam patted his lap. Roman carefully dished up a bowl of the stew for the two Royals. He made sure no small bones were hidden in the chunks of meat.

Drake toddled to his poppa and sat in his lap. Adam blew on the spoon of hot stew then let his son have the first bite. The boy smiled at the taste. Drake downed two bowls before Adam even got a bite. Roman admired Adam patience with the young child, and he was learning how to be a good parent.

Finally Drake finished, "Wee wee" he whimpered. Adam had started to work on potty training his son. The Consort sighed, he was hungry, but he was glad Drake was learning. Since Drake had been born he hardly knew what a hot meal was anymore.

"Eat, Joseph. I'll take him. Come with me?" Roman said to the little boy who was wiggling and hold his crotch.

Drake went to Roman in a wobbly toddle, he still hadn't mastered walking completely yet. "Thank you, Roman," Adam said gratefully as he took a bite of food.

Soon they returned, Drake was laughing, "I wee wee, poppa!" the boy said proudly.

"That's my big boy. Poppa loves you," Adam said as he hugged his son. Drake was growing up so fast in Adam's eyes. Part of that made him sad, he loved Drake being a baby.

Roman cleaned up the dishes in a nearby creek. He checked the horses again, all while Adam settled in for the night with his son. When he came back in after a patrol of the area, he smiled. Adam was sound asleep, his son in his arms. They were adorable, his King was a very lucky man.

Hunter and Bret rode through the evening without stopping. They arrived at The Rose Palace just after midnight. The castle was awakened by the King yelling commands. Everyone jumped up, they knew that tone, it was one they had seldom heard since the King had remarried, but they obeyed it instantly.

Justin was in charge with Glenn and John both away. He hurried through the servants quarters, making sure everyone was up and alert and ready to do the King's bidding.

Dean de Ambrose, who had ridden in with the Royals went around and roused the Royal Army and Guard that were in the castle grounds. Seth was the first to heed his call. Dean quickly embraced his lover, then told him to get things together for a possible war.

Hunter went with Matthew. Bret had a few war machines. Two catapults that would fire projectiles of all kinds and two especially made ballistas that shot flaming fire arrows. Twenty-four huge work horses were needed to pull the great war machines.

As the four machines would be the slowest to travel, they were sent out first, even though it was the middle of the night. Each machine was accompanied by three men. One stableman to ride the lead horse of each team and two guards.

Hunter paused long enough to watch the impressive machines leave the Castle gates. Copeland only had one machine, Hunter knew that would have to change. He realized machines of war were the way of the future and he needed to catch up.

In the castle, Bret was overseeing the packing of arms and armor. He made sure his war armor was clean and ready as well as Adam's. He also packed a spare set for Hunter. He figured Shawn would bring their armor, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Swords, including Adam's precious "Gewitter" were carefully packed. Bret's favorite bow was slung across his back as he worked. Adam's present from Bret for Drake's celebration was also packed.

Bret had the armory craft a beautiful bow. It was in the new recurve style. It was a recent invention and Bret loved it. He had one and when Adam had tried it, he'd fallen in love with it. It would shoot an arrow faster and more accurately than the old curved style bow. It was longer and sleeker as well. He had planned on presenting it to his Consort at Drake's celebration, but now would have to do.

The Knights of the Guard were packing their own arms and they wore their armor. Von Hart's armor smith was also packing to leave as was the black smith. Armor and weapon repairs would be needed as well as horseshoes and other things that would slow an army down if they weren't handled on the spot.

The leather worker was also prepared. Saddles, bridles and harnesses would need repairing. Also the leather joints of the armor would need mending if the battle raged on for a long time.

It was like moving an entire miniature city. War was a hard business. The warriors of the army were only a small part of it. They had to have the support of a hundred "behind the scenes" men to make a war happen.

As each "unit" was ready they left for Winnipeg. Great hot fires would be built and anvils prepared. It all took time, so the sooner they could start, the better. They would use the workers of Winnipeg as support and back up.

When Bret was satisfied, he left Justin, Matthew and Dean to oversee the packing of the wagons. Only then did he and Hunter take the time to fill their bellies.

As the two Royals were eating, Baron Nicholas Nemeth and Lord John Laurinaitis burst into the dining chamber. Hunter had just been reminding Bret to pack all the maps and papers from Adam's secret room. They startled when the two Nobles burst into the chamber.

Lord John saw the thunder on King von Hart's face. He knew they had to tread lightly or their plan would fail. He just prayed the men he had gathered would remain loyal to him and not the King. He had to go with his second idea after his first one failed.

"Forgive me or rather us, your Majesties, but why did we see the war machines leaving?" Lord John asked in a calm voice.

It was all von Hart could do to keep his calm, "We went to the Royal Mint in Winnipeg, we heard some rumors and it is best to be prepared. I've put Lord Richard in charge of the Castle. I expect my Council to follow him and remain loyal to me. Anything else would be treason, and I will make heads roll. It seems someone I trusted, betrayed me. His head will be the first to fly and I will not hesitate to do it myself," his voice was low and deadly. Bret felt Hunter's hand touch his leg under the table. He knew his father-in-law was right, he had to keep calm. The two Nobles could not know they were also suspected.

The shock on Lord John and Baron Nicholas' faces was real, how did the King know about Barrett? No, the King didn't mention Alexander by name, but who else could he have meant.

"Your Majesty, I am sure it is a bad mistake. All of us are loyal to you and the Crown of Calgary. No one would move _against_ you. There is no reason to prepare for war," Lord John said confidently. He looked Bret directly in the eye.

Baron Nicholas wasn't so sure, his hand was rubbing his neck at the thought of the King's threat. He kind of liked having his head attached to his body. Maybe if he told the King everything the Court would show mercy. A life in the prison tower was better than no life at all.

"I have my reasons, Lord Laurinaitis. I do not prepare for war lightly. Now both of you report to Lord Richard and remember my sword is _deadly_ sharp," Bret said as he emphasized the word 'deadly'.

Lord John bowed deeply and turned to leave, dragging Baron Nicholas with him. The young Noble followed, he had some serious thinking to do? The man whose bed he shared or his King? Who would be more apt to keep him alive? He wasn't sure.

"I am more sure than ever that Adam was right. I do not trust Lord Laurinaitis. Lord Richard knows to keep him in check. We don't want a traitors army coming up behind us. Let's go pack the papers and maps. I am anxious to get back to Winnipeg," Bret said firmly. Hunter agreed. With in the hour they were heading back to the coast. The sun was just rising.

Shawn had been able to steer _"The Helen"_ swiftly up the coast to Copeland. He was such an expert sailor he was able to take advantage of every mere breath of wind. Some of the men on board had never seen such skilled sailing.

Elizabeth was very good for John, below in the Captain's quarters. She did get sick once when Shawn had to tack hard to port to catch a dying wind. Other than that she was fine. It wasn't her first time at sea, but it was by far her longest voyage.

When Shawn steered into the port, then docked, he was boarded by the coastal guards. Immediately they backed off as soon as they recognized their "Queen". Shawn sent John on ahead with the Princes and word to fill Christian in on what was happening in his brother's new country.

Shawn pulled together all the Captains he could. He had the new ships for Calgary, plus his own fleet of war ships. Copeland had eight well equipped vessels.

His own ship _"The Caroline"_ was the best of them all. She was named after his beloved mother. As Admiral, Shawn made sure all his sailing gear was on board. His sailing armor was soft leather, but it was strong and well padded. He would pack their land armor in water proofed trunks later at the castle.

When he was satisfied the fleet was well under way in preparations, he rode, by carriage to the Castle. He knew to be fast so he didn't dare try to ride.

At the castle, John and Elizabeth were greeted by Prince Christian. He hugged and kissed his daughter. He had missed her very much. Prince Heath was in the nursery with Anne. She was much better but rest and quiet were still the best things for her.

As they headed towards the nursery, Bess on Christian's hip, John slowly and carefully relayed exactly what Shawn had told him to say.

"You know where everything is, Evan will help you. He had done a great job since you've been away with Adam. However, we miss you. Don't forget to see your father in the mews. Go start the preparations, on my say," Christian said firmly. He nodded as John bowed.

In the nursery, Bess was happily reunited with her poppa. Christian explained the situation to Heath and all that John had told him. Heath's brow furrowed. "You want to go don't you?" the red-head asked as he rocked baby Anne and Elizabeth gently.

Christian sighed, "you know me well my red-headed Vixen. Yes, I do. My brother needs my sword. Bret also needs to know Copeland stands behind him. I want to go, but if you truly object, I won't," the Prince spoke honestly. He knew with Anne's sickness, Heath had been so stressed.

"I won't ask you and you know that. Go, help your brother, it's for Drake as much as Adam. Is he safe? Why isn't he here?" Heath asked about his Royal nephew, his brow raised.

"Adam took him to Theodore in Jericho. They wanted him as far from any family as possible. It makes sense, he would be prone to kidnapping or worse. You know how Theodore feels about Adam and Drake, the boy couldn't be safer. Oh, John said Bessie sailed really well, only got sick once when poppa steered hard to port and she had just eaten," Christian explained to his spouse. He then realized Heath had told him to go help his brother. He kissed Heath and his babies and went to pack.

When Shawn arrived at his home, the court-yard was in organized chaos. It was good seeing Cena back and running things. He wished the servant could stay, but knew John would die without Drake and Adam in his life. He was glad to see Evan was just as capable as the two men worked together. He went into the castle to see his grandchildren.

John's father had brought out the King's war-horse. The gray stallion was beautiful with his light gray body, four black stockings and blue-black mane and tail. He looked as royal as his owner. He knew war was in the air as he danced around.

"Easy Regnum, you will be on your way soon," Cena senior spoke softly to the huge stallion. The horse' name came from the motto of King Hunter, Regnum meant Kingdom. It fit the war trained beast.

"Be careful with that, Evan!" John shouted as the young man tried to lift Hunter's war shield into the armor wagon. John went to help.

The chevron shaped shield was heavy. Fine metal work gave the shield its weight. A Rampart unicorn with a ribbon its teeth was worked onto the front. The ribbon read, "VOCARE AD REGNUM". Translated from the old Latin it meant, "Call to the Kingdom". Hunter had taken that as the motto for himself and his country, he was ready to protect Copeland when ever she called out to him.

Just like at Castle von Hart, horses, arms and armor were packed. Along with the armorer, blacksmith and saddle maker who would travel as well.

Matthew organized the guard and all the army he could. The march would be quick and hard, but they were willing to do it for their much beloved King Consort Adam and Crown Prince Drake. Shawn was impressed as the two hundred fifty men and mounted Royal Guard left the court-yard. It was only a small part of Copeland's army, but the rest were scattered all over the country. They would be rounded up if the need arose. Shawn expected it to be more of a sea battle.

Shawn was ready to head back to the coast with John. The servant bid his father farewell and put a basket of food in the carriage. Shawn needed to eat and hopefully sleep on the journey.

Just as the "Queen" entered the carriage, Christian came out of the castle with Heath, Bess and Anne, he was dressed for sea travel. He carried his bow and quiver, his sword belted at his side. His armor had gone on to the wagon, and Shawn hadn't noticed.

"I am coming with you poppa, my brother needs me," Christian said simply. Shawn nodded and moved over in the carriage. Christian kissed his daughters.

"I love you my Vixen. I'll return soon," Christian said softly as he kissed Heath goodbye. Heath smiled and nodded, he balanced his children in his arms.

"I love you my Prince. Make sure you do. Give my love to Adam and Bret. Fare-the-well," Heath replied bravely. With final kisses, Christian climbed into the carriage. They were off to the coast as Heath and Bess waved to them.

"Almost there," Reigns said as the sun moved to mid afternoon. There were only a few miles to go to Castle Jericho.

"We'd better stop. I should wash Drake and myself. We should be safe now," Adam said as he scratched his dirty head.

Roman thought about it. Adam was probably right. They were near enough now that they could ride to safety if pursued. "Alright, and it is Your Majesty now as well," Roman said as he pulled to a stop.

The Knight stood guard as Adam took Drake to the little creek they had followed. Adam quickly washed and dried his son. He brushed as much dirt as he could out of the light brown head of hair. The creek water was too cold for head washing.

When Drake was safely dry, warm and dressed, Adam sat him on a rock with his dragon toy. The King Consort then washed his face and arms. He too brushed the dirt out of his hair. He changed into a tunic with the combined dragon and unicorn and the color was royal purple. He wanted the guards to see that he was a Royal.

Adam and Drake remounted. Roman's eyes were even more wary now. For the last hour, he felt they weren't alone, but he never saw or heard anything.

Someone was indeed following them, it was no threat however, it was Lionheart himself, Prince Christopher of Jericho. He was tracking the trio. He'd heard of the travelers and went to check it out. He nearly fell off his horse when he recognized Adam.

So the rumors he'd heard must be true, Calgary _was_ preparing for war. He'd stay away from the Castle as long as Adam was around. His household spies would report to him why Adam was there, with his beautiful son. Chris still loved the King Consort, he cursed the day he helped talk Adam into marrying von Hart. That could have been his son. Jericho would defend Adam with his dying breath, the boy too.

Adam and his guard were allowed into the inner Bailey of the court-yard. Adam smiled as King Theodore came to greet him. Drake instantly loved the jovial Royal. The young Consort knew the favor he was going to ask would be granted.

"How is Chris?" Adam asked quietly after greeting were exchanged.

"I do not know Adam. I haven't seen him since this one was born," Theodore said sadly. He missed his son, desperately.


	13. TRAITOR!

_**A/N:** THANK YOU to all of you who are reading and reviewing, and to my "closet" readers who don't review, I thank you as well! From this point on, I am going to publish a little faster... at least twice a week, maybe even more. I am anxious to publish my next story, which while still staring Adam, will be a pairing that has been highly requested... just who he is with will be a surprise, but it won't be a Chradam story... so, I am going to speed this one along just a bit. THANK YOU again to ALL of you! LDB_

Adam caught up on all the news with King Theodore. Roman was made welcome by the head of Jericho's Royal Guard and Army, Sir Randal de Orton.

The Duke of Jericho and Chris' best friend was living in the castle with Theodore. Philip de Brooks had been asked by his friend to keep watch over his father. Only the Duke knew where Chris was, but he kept it a secret.

De Brooks had stayed with his friend through a hard time. To the outside world, Lionheart made it appear as though he accepted losing the Prince of Copeland to the King of Calgary. In reality, Chris turned into a mess.

Philip found Christopher, nearly dead from drink, on the side of the road. It was only by happenstance that de Brooks found his friend. He alone nursed his broken childhood friend back to health, only to return one day and found Chris once again passed out. He was lying in a pool of piss and excrement, vomit ran from his mouth. He honestly thought the Lionheart was dead, he very nearly was.

This time, with help from Randal, they got Christopher up and made him vomit more of the drink. Philip then made the Prince drink water to cleanse his body. It was a long, painful process for all three men. This time, Christopher knew he'd been spared for a reason. He thanked his friends, vowed never to drink unwatered wine again and vanished from Jericho.

Randal went on to his duties of commanding the Army. He worried about his friend, but Chris had to make his own way. He knew eventually, his friend would find himself and be alright. Randal still prayed for Christopher daily.

After word of the birth of Adam's son was heard, Chris finally returned. He went to Philip first. He told his friend he had met up with some one time criminals who had decided helping others was more important than creating misery and chaos.

They wanted a leader. One of the former bandits recognized the Prince Lionheart as he camped alone in the woods. The group of men had carefully approached the Prince. Soon they were talking and getting to know each other.

There were seven of the former bandits. Cody von Rhodes, Daniel de Brian, Theodore DiBiase, Mason Ryan and Rodrick Piper, who was the eldest.

Rodrick was called The Piper because of the bag pipes he played. He and Mason Ryan were from countries far north of Britain, and had traveled together for years. They were like father and son.

The other two one time bandits were a large, quiet man named David Batista. He came from the lands south of the lower Jericho mountains. Scott Levy was the last and was the last who'd joined the group. He was also known as The Raven because of the tame raven that just always seemed to be around him. The bird had often led them when they were lost, and led them to water when they were thirsty. The wild raven only allowed Levy to touch him.

They told Christopher they needed a leader to give them respect when they came upon a village. The Prince agreed as long as they didn't treat him like a Royal. He went by the Lionheart name and they roamed the land doing good where they could. They planted fields for widows, helped with putting out wildfires, found lost children, built homes or did any other deed they could. Payment was food and a place to sleep or maybe a new horseshoe. It was plenty and they liked their life.

Over time, The Pride, as the former bandits called themselves, learned about Chris' love for Adam von Helmsley de Copeland von Hart. They felt bad for their leader. They all knew the pain of lost love.

It was The Pride that had followed Adam, his son and guard as they left Calgary at a rapid pace. Roman, as good as he was only discovered someone was following them late in the second day. Then it was only because Mason's horse had stumbled going over a felled tree.

Rodrick tried to encourage Christopher to visit Adam while he was at the castle. Jericho refused, not for himself, but for Adam. He didn't want to cause the man he loved any uneasiness or pain. The Pride understood.

Chris however, _did_ meet with Philip de Brooks. That evening around the campfire, Philip told what he knew. De Brooks knew the men of The Pride, he liked them and they him. He often offered them shelter in his home, but they always refused. They did accept his food and care for their horses, because Christopher told them to totally refuse Philips' hospitality would be impolite.

"...so, the King Consort has asked your father to care for Crown Prince Drake until things are settled. The King Consort is sure Barrett was never King von Hart's friend. He is sure there is going to be a war, von Hart agreed so now they are preparing. Copeland is bringing ships and as much army as possible and word was sent to Toronto. Your father said that he would, of course, protect Crown Prince Drake and had ordered de Orton to take two hundred men and go with the King Consort at daybreak," de Brooks finished telling all that had been talked about at the castle.

"Is... how is... the boy is beautiful. Father will love having the little fellow around. He... could have... been... ours..." Chris bit back the tears. He always thought about Adam, but knowing he was so close, made his heartache greater. The Pride understood their leaders raw emotions, they didn't judge him and neither did Philip.

The biggest man of the group, Batista, was also the softest hearted. He understood more than any of them. His husband and their four-year old twin boys had been murdered by desert marauders while Dave was away hunting. He nearly lost his mind when he found their lifeless bodies.

"He is a beautiful boy," Dave said with a sigh. Chris embraced the bigger man, he knew Batista's history. Dave smiled, Chris was a good leader.

"What do you want me to do my friend? Go with de Orton or stay with your father and the young Prince?" de Brooks asked his friend. He'd do what ever Chris asked of him.

Lionheart thought for a moment, "stay here, Philip. With de Orton gone, I'd feel better knowing your blade was here. If The Pride is willing, we'll trail Adam, protect him from the rear.

"Lionheart... I'd like to stay... be here for the boy if needed... I can work in the smithy on your word Your Grace," Batista said to his leader and his noble friend.

"I'd be glad to speak for you. The smith could use some help," Philip said warmly. He'd be glad to help _any_ member of The Pride.

The others agreed. They knew it was the best thing to do. They could prevent an ambush from behind, even after the war started, if it started.

That night, in Castle Jericho, Adam was spending as much time with his son as possible. After all, if war did come, there was always the chance this could be their last night together.

Adam was lying in bed, his son in his arms. "Poppa and Fa Fa love you very much. Something might take us from you, but know you were loved so very much. Uncle Theodore will take good care of you. Be so good for him. Poppa will be gone when you wake up, so be brave my little dragon," Adam said softly to his son.

Drake only understood a few words. He did know something was wrong. It had to do with something poppa called war. He knew his poppa was upset, but he also felt Adam's love so he closed his eyes and slept. He dreamed of puppies and Oney.

An hour before daybreak, Adam kissed his sleeping son, dressed and left quickly. He couldn't linger on or his heart would rip even more. A last look at his boy and he shut the chamber door. A maid sat at the door ready to care for Drake when he woke.

"He will be fine my boy. You and Bret will be back here to pick him up before you know it. De Orton will serve you well. If you need more help send word," Theodore said as Adam mounted a fresh horse Theodore had given him.

"Thank you, Uncle Theodore. I trust you without question. Just... if... tell him how much we loved him... and.. I... Chris... I... goodbye," Adam said as he held back his tears. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It was even harder than losing Chris. He spurred his horse and left at a furious gallop. Reigns could hardly keep up. At this pace they would soon catch up with de Orton.

The Pride left an hour after Adam. Dave stayed behind. He'd rather stay and help guard Drake than be around war and the death it always brought. He'd seen enough death for a life time.

With an introduction and recommendation from Duke de Brooks, Batista was welcomed into the blacksmith shop. Since the regular smith was aging, he was happy to have such a strong, younger man to help him. He quickly learned the horses liked Dave as well, and that made working on their hooves much easier. Philip was also pleased to have another pair of knowing eyes around.

As men, weapons and ships slowly started gathering in Winnipeg, the normally quiet village became a seat of possible war.

Adam and the contingent from Jericho were the first to arrive. He had driven them hard. Adam, the military man was more like Hunter. His Kingdom was in danger and his husband needed him, his son depended on him.

"McMahon! Get the miners to start building a wall. This is now a seat of war. Are you willing to do defend your homeland and your King?" Adam asked the workers and others who had gathered.

"YES!" they shouted. Adam's tone and demeanor lit a fire in their patriotic hearts. One thing about the people of the CopeCalTor Basin, they carried the love of their lands and Royals in their hearts. Jericho as well.

Construction began immediately. The King Consort knew the major threat would be from the sea, but the threat of an attack from the rear by land was always possible. Building the wall was easy. There was plenty of rock and men to build it. It wasn't supposed to be permanent, it was a line of defense.

Shawn, Christian, John and the armada were the next ones to arrive. Adam went down to the port to greet his poppa, he was happily surprised to see his brother.

Adam laughed, Jay looked very green around the mouth, he was not a good sea fairer. He much preferred land. As the Royals made their way to the Lodge, the men began to arrive started to arrive.

The massive war machines were still several hours away, but Christian was planning where they would be placed to serve in the most effective way. He worked well with de Orton, Adam knew his brother was the better land warrior.

Hunter, Bret and the Calgary army arrived. The plains-land behind the village rapidly filled with tents and campfires. As men of the army they knew to set their camps first as this could be the only "quiet" time they got before the chaos of war.

It was their way of life and their routine. In some cases friends and brothers were reunited as armies came together. The men of the different countries also blended peacefully. They had a common bond; Crown Prince Drake Arthur de Copeland-von Hart.

Bret looked for his husband. Christian directed his brother-in-law to the Captain's shack down at the port. Bret nodded and thanked Christian for his help. They embraced and the King went down the path to the beach.

After the King had left Castle von Hart, Lord John and Baron Nicholas disappeared. Lord Richard had a bad feeling. He'd been getting reports from Glenn.

Glenn had been the one secretly watching Laurinaitis and Nemeth. He'd only heard bits and pieces, but had told Lord Richard that Lord john and Baron Nicolas were involved in a plot with Barrett. It had to do with the mines of Calgary. Now they were gone? Lord Richard was very worried indeed.

The two rogue Nobles were now on their way to meet up with the army they had assembled. Much like The Pride, they had found bandits, highwaymen, disgruntled serfs and general criminals who were on the run. Laurinaitis had decided these kinds of men would not suddenly have second thoughts like members of the King's army might. He didn't want men who would change their loyalty in the middle of the battle.

Unlike The Pride, these men were still criminals and the worst scum in the four Kingdoms area. The promise of the "spoils of war", hot food once a day and safe shelter was too good to pass up. The rogue "army" had nearly one hundred men. They were encamped not far from the village of Winnipeg. They were flanked by huge rock formations and thick woods. Not even the Pride could find it.

The Commander was a big man who only went by the name of Ryback. His second was named Axle, after his job as a one time respected wheelwright at a carriage makers shop. The two ran the cam with a tight fist. The men were hungry for war and it's spoils.

Barrett was making progress, his ruse had worked. It was easy to control men who were bored and for the most part King-less. The problems in the north were keeping the King of Britain occupied. Alexander's armada was on the way. Fighting against the trade winds was slowing him down to near crawl. Barrett was patient. It would give Laurinaitis and Nemeth time to start their attack. The rear attack would mean less attention would be focused on the beach, and that was just what Barrett wanted.

"Lock down the mines, make sure the miners are armed. We brought all the spare equipment we could. The armorer will make what shields and swords he can," Bret said to Lord McMahon.

The Lord and Mayor of Winnipeg nodded, "They are nearing completion of the first wall. The King Consort has done well," McMahon spoke as he met his King on the path to the beach.

Bret found his husband and father-in-law pouring over maps of the waters between the CopeCalTor Basin and the southern tip of Britain. Shawn was pointing out the best places for the fire ships to be located.

Several of the Copeland ships were able to us "Greek fire" cannonades. Greek Fire was an incendiary weapon used in naval battles to great effect, as it continued to burn while floating on water. It was made of pine resin, naphtha, quicklime, suffer and niter. Not even Shawn was exactly sure how it was made, he only knew it worked. His "fire makers" kept their secret, they just delivered when needed.

Adam looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled at his espoused then went to him. "I missed you. You would have been proud of Drake. It... I... we will see him again, won't we?" Adam spoke to his husband, the fear of losing their son shone in his green eyes.

Bret smiled softly, "I pray for it. I am sure this will all blow over like the trade wind. Our boy is a good lad, mostly because of you. You raise him well, pet. We shall be back with him soon," the King said confidently.

Adam noticed one thing, Bret never used the words, "I promise". The younger man knew his husband couldn't say it because he couldn't do it. Adam's response came in the form of a kiss. Bret held him close and deepened the kiss. It was two parents sharing the love and worry for their child.

Shawn grinned at his son and son-in-law. He wished for Adam's sake, Bret would tell him he loved him. He knew Bret's heart had been blackened by love, but Adam had changed him. Bret was smiling again, well maybe someday, it would happen.

When the kiss broke, Adam told Bret that Theodore had sent all the men he could spare. He also said that no one had seen Chris for months and all Theodore could do was pray his son was alive. Bret was glad for the extra men and had nothing to say about Lionheart.

Later that night Adam and Bret were in their bed at the Royal Lodge. They relished in being in each others arms as they knew when the war started they wouldn't have the time.

"I just hope Jacobs made it to the Briton King. I can only hope our theory is right and he is unaware of what Barrett is doing and will help," Bret said as he pulled Adam closer to him.

"I just wish I could have explained it to Drake. How do you tell a baby about war? We should be celebrating his first birth anniversary, not planning for war. Glenn will get through, he must," Adam was biting back tears. All he could see was his little boy looking at him in confusion.

"My pet, I am sure you explained it as well as you could. If anything should... Theodore will see to it that Drake... it will be alright, pet," Bret tried to bring Adam comforting words but he just couldn't.

Von Hart pulled Adam in for a deep kiss. If he couldn't tell him, he would show him. The love they made was tender and caring. They wanted to savor this last time. With war, who knew when they would have another chance.

Adam's hips rolled slowly, as he sat, impaled on Bret's cock. The older King's hands were working Adam's shaft in counter sync. The sensation trailed up Adam's spine to his brain. His breath was hot and airy as whimpers of pleasures poured over over his lips.

Von Hart was staring intently, watching the pleasure on his young husband's face. He was the one making Adam feel so good. It pleased him to know that he was able to make Adam forget, if only for a while.

Adam's body rose and fell as he rode Bret's shaft. It felt so good. It took his mind off everything. The King Consort only had Bret's pleasure on his young mind. It made him happy to know he satisfied his older husband in bed.

The blond's eyes flew open as he suddenly felt Bret turning him, now Adam was under his King as von Hart took over their love-making.

Bret's muscles flexed and unflexed as he thrust his hips, driving his cock in and out of Adam's tight heat. A think sheen of sweat made the sun-kissed skin of the older man glow in then golden candlelight. The rivulets of the salty water ran down the sharp lines of Bret's armor hardened body. Adam thought his husband looked like a god from the fairy tales.

"Touch yourself, pet. Show your King how good he makes you feel," Bret growled low. His hands were on either side of Adam's hips as he worked his body to make love to his spouse.

Adam was no longer shy when Bret asked him to fondle himself. Now he found it pleasurable to have Bret watch him do it. So, Adam put his large, graceful hand to work as he took hold of his own cock and made love to his fist.

Bret loved that Adam no longer felt shy in the bed. Under his care and teaching, his young husband had blossomed into a beautiful sexual lover. He was so damn proud of his precious pet.

"Yes, my beautiful pet, rub that cock. You like that don't you? When I watch you slide your naughty hand up and down. See how wet I make you?" Bret's words came in grunting husks as his own cock continued to slide in and out of the puckered hole of his young mate. He loved watching his shaft as it moved in and out of the silky heat.

Adam mewed and arched his lithe body. It forced Bret's cock deeper into him while causing his own shaft to be pulled deeper into his grasp. The blond could feel his own wetness as precum leaked from the slit in the mushroom-shaped head.

"So beautiful," Bret whispered as he kissed Adam's lips softly. The younger man arched up again and pulled Bret's lips with his own. The kiss was full of everything they felt for each other, spoken and unspoken.

When Adam arched up again, it caused Bret's cock to rub that sweet spot with such force it caused the blond's shaft to spill its milky liquid. Adam cried out as his ass muscles tightened around Bret's cock. The older man roared as his own essence spilled out and filled the younger man.

As Bret's exhausted body collapsed, his lips reclaimed Adam's. They stayed like that, just clinging to each other as sleep over took them. Just before he fell under sleeps enchanting spell, Adam spoke, "I love you, my King." Bret just nodded his head and sighed in quiet contentment.

Meanwhile, at the rogue encampment, Lord John and Baron Nicholas were sitting around the fire in front of Ryback's shelter. They had arrived at the camp a few minutes ago.

The two nobles had taken a looping route to the encampment. They had to make sure they weren't being followed. The two men needn't have worried, no one had seen them leave the castle. Only the gate guards noticed, but Nobles came and went all the time, it was nothing unusual.

"Followed?" Ryback asked as he joined the two Nobles at the fire. They were sitting on a felled tree that made a convenient bench.

"No. We made sure of it. We've been traveling for hours, laying false trails and loop backs. We are not unaware of the ways of war," Lord John said with a sneer. He loathed associating with these dirty, smelly criminals. However, hungry men who were fed, made good allies. Laurinaitis wasn't stupid though, he trusted no one, he barely trusted Nicholas.

"Good. We are ready. I've trained the men, we have some excellent bowmen. They will be at the end, first to attack and our last line to protect us. We're ready when you are, M' Lord," Ryback sneered in return.

Ryback didn't trust the rich men. He knew how it worked. He figured at some point after he and his men had done their job, the lord would somehow try to kill them. No, he didn't trust them at all.

The rogue army leader didn't let on to that fact. He made sure his men showed the rich men their due respect. Ryback would them be able to catch the Nobles off guard and get rid of them, before they could turn on him and his men. War was a dirty game and often Nobles were worse criminals than Ryback's men could have ever been.

"We shall know tomorrow. We have someone loyal to us in the Royal Guard. He is learning all he can. We have arranged to meet with him," Lord John explained.

The Baron Sandow was a member of elite Royal Guard. He was given the spot because of his rank. He wasn't liked much by his fellow Knights. Damien of Sandow tended to be extremely pompous. According to himself, Damien knew everything _about_ everything and he never hesitated to let it be known.

Even though he wasn't liked, as a fellow Knight of the Royal Guard, he was trusted. This enabled him to learn information and pass it along to Lord John and Baron Nicholas. He felt no remorse, he had no loyalty to the King who had taken his land and only gave him a minor title for it.

What Damien refused to acknowledge was that King von Hart took his land to save it. The Sandow Estate had fallen on hard times since the death of Damien's father, the Earl of Sandow. The younger Sandow had no idea how to work the land or manage the serfs that worked for the Estate. If their master didn't care, why should they? He barely kept them fed and sheltered.

Bret saw the state of one of the few prime crop lands in Calgary. This could not be allowed to continue. Calgary had precious little land able to grow crops. The King, in his rightful duty, took the land and to give Damien restitution, he awarded him a Baronet. That meant Sandow kept the house, but the Crown took over the management of the land. Now the property grew crops that fed thousands of Calgarians.

Damien was affronted by the King's actions. He didn't see what the problem was. He knew everything about farming, at least in his own minds eye, and thought the crops were very good. He decided he would do whatever he could to bring about the fall of King von Hart and his slut Adam.

When Lord John approached him with spying, using his position in the Royal Guard, Sandow jumped on the chance. It was something he could actually do and he did it well. He had a lot of information to pass to Lord John, especially about the rear defense.

In the morning, Adam woke with a pained groan. His arm had fallen asleep from Bret lying on it. Adam smiled though, as much as his arm hurt, he had pleasant memories of the nights activities.

"I'm sorry, pet," Bret said softly with a kiss to Adam's nose. He carefully lifted himself off his younger husband, and laid on his back.

"No need, my love. It is better already. We should rise, there is a lot to tend to. Poppa and I are sailing today, on one of the scouting vessels. He likes to set sail early, the winds are swifter," Adam said with a yawn and a stretch.

"I know. It's just... I enjoy these quiet times with you. It may be our last for a while. You be careful, I... would... hate... to... just, come back to me..." Bret spoke with emotion. He so wanted to say those three words, but he just couldn't.

"I'll come back to you Bretty. I love you and Drake too much not too," Adam said as he leaned over and kissed his husband. The Royal couple got up and ready for the day. It was going to be a long one.

Hunter and Bret watched from the shore as Shawn Captained the swift scouting ship out to sea. They hoped to be back in two days. They couldn't afford to run into any enemy ships. In order to make the ship as fast as possible, she carried no cannonade or other weapons.

The sailors did carry their swords and bows, but that was all. Adam loved the beautiful bow Bret had given him. He named it "Dragon String", in honor of both Calgary's symbol and his son.

"They will be back. Shawn is a god at sea and Adam is damn close to one. Come on son, we still have defenses to check on," Hunter said with a pat to Bret's shoulder.

The King of Calgary nodded and followed his father-in-law back up the path to the high ground. Christian was overseeing the making of simple swords for the miners and other villagers of Winnipeg.

The simple weapons weren't much to look at, but they were honed to a razor-sharp edge. They were dangerous and very deadly. Christian carefully taught the men how to care for them and more importantly, how to use them.

While Christian drilled the "common" soldiers, Randal de Orton and Matthew Hardy drilled the more impressive "Royal" army. While still clad in armor, vast improvements had been made. More hinges had been added making it easier to move more freely. The armor too had thinner, but stronger metal. Still, there were vulnerable spots and those were the places he taught them to protect.

Hunter and Bret oversaw everything. From making sure hot meals were served to seeing to it that the weakest places were the strongest protected. This wast the hard part, they had hurried, only to now be waiting. There was nothing to be done about it except keeping morale up.

Bret let the men "play". They had a mini round table. Bret and Hunter even took part in the wrestling matches. The last match was between the two Kings.

A special area was made. Extra sand was brought up from the beach, it wouldn't do for one of the Kings to be hurt falling on the hard ground.

Hunter and Bret were stripped to the waist, their bodies were lightly oiled, both wore their long hair down on their shoulders. Christian was chosen to be the one who would keep the match in order.

All the men gathered to watch. It was quite something to see two Kings wrestling each other. They didn't disappoint. Bret and Hunter didn't hold back. They went at each other like two bucks fighting over the last doe. Finally, after an hour, Bret twisted Hunter's legs as he nearly sat on the older King. Hunter finally gave up. The men cheered and the two Kings hugged. It was a fun afternoon. Shawn and Adam would later regret having missed it.

The commotion of the wrestling match gave Sandow the distraction he needed. He'd let Bret win their match earlier so he could get away. Damien knew he was the superior wrestler, but he couldn't waste time with games. He rode to the spot where he was to meet Lord John, no one saw him leave.

Lord John was waiting when Sandow arrived. The Knight dismounted and started telling all he knew, "... the weapons are a joke. No way do those things pose any danger. The metal work is all wrong, the edges on those silly swords won't be sharp enough to slice melted butter," Sandow said with a laugh. As usual, he only knew what he saw. He only thought the crudely made weapons were dull instead of the razor-sharp killers they actually were.

"My men should have no problems then. Thank you, Damien. You have done well, any signs of Barrett yet?" Lord John asked his spy.

"No. Shawn and King von Hart's brood mare sailed this morning to scout. Should return in a day or two, if that small ship makes it. The "Queen" of Copeland can't sail around a rock, he knows nothing about catching the winds," again Damien spoke his own know-it-all thoughts, instead of what was actually true.

Lord john knew Shawn had a better reputation than what Sandow was saying, but he also knew how much Damien loathed the king. He trusted the intelligence about the placement of the armies. The meeting ended. Damien returned knowing he would soon have his lands back. John returned knowing he would soon be able to lead the rogues into battle, knowing where the defenses of the King were the weakest.

"Where did you learn that submission hold? My legs have never been bent... so painfully before," Hunter asked as he enjoyed a rub down from Drew the Physician. Bret had already had his rub down and was now eating some bread, meat and cheese.

Bret laughed, "my father, King Stuart. He was a tough old cur of a dog. Comes in handy during a hand to hand fight. With a slight adjustment, I can snap a man's knee. I didn't hurt you did I? Sometimes my... temper... I am sorry," Bret explained. He felt bad that maybe he'd gone too far, just to win a match.

"I'm fine son, but teach it to me. It's a good thing to learn. Yes, I could feel the strain on my knees and lower back. We gave them a good match to watch, not many have made me go for an hour. Well done, I am proud of you, son," Hunter said honestly. He was now enjoying his own meal.

Adam and Shawn were high up in the crow's nest on the ship's mast. "Queen" Shawn was one of those rare Captains that went up to the high watch tower. He had trained his son to do the same.

"The only eyes at sea I trust are my own, son," Shawn said to his boy as his eagle eyes scanned the horizon.

"Yes, poppa. Wait... is that... look, tell me what you see," Adam said as he handed the brass spyglass to his poppa. He thought he had seen a sail, but wasn't sure.

"A sail! It's a sail. Wait... yes, it's what we've been looking for. What was Barrett's crest?" Shawn asked as he looked at the position of the ship to the sun. He was calculating the distances and latitudes of the approaching ship.

"A black raven with a snake in its beak," Adam said as he made his own calculations. Shawn taught him to always make sure at least two men did the figures. It was a way to double-check each other.

Shawn sighed as he spun a dial on the costly, rare, brass spyglass. All the rumors had been true. The crest on the mainsail was indeed a huge raven, a snake in its beak. The enemy ship was leading several others.

Shawn slowly lowered the brass instrument, he looked gravely at his younger child. "It is him, son. Looks like you were right. We'll turn back now. I'll catch as much wind as possible. We will have twelve to fifteen hours at most. I'm sorry son, looks like you are going to learn about war, first hand," the sea Captain "Queen" was heartsick. He never wanted his gentle natured child to know war.

To Shawn, Adam _was_ the gentle one while Christian was the tougher edged son. Christian was built for war, Adam wasn't. However, he knew both of his sons were strong, intelligent men, they had been well trained.

They managed to sail quickly back to the Winnipeg port. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the two Royals disembarked. Their husbands were waiting. Shawn and Hunter immediately went to make ready for the coming onslaught.

Adam went into Bret's embrace. The young Consort uttered one word, "Barrett."

Bret looked at the currently empty horizon, knowing soon it would be filled with enemy sails. Von Hart too only uttered one word, "Traitor."


End file.
